


Renewal

by saskgirl



Category: Lumione - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Initmacy, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 53,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saskgirl/pseuds/saskgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger has spent six years healing from the war, and is now in training to be a Healer for others. Lucius Malfoy has had a troubled past but not the one most people think. Revelations about his true alliances shock Hermione and ally the two of them together in a beautiful yet challenging relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story is a murder mystery. It is set in the post-war period. Several years have gone by. Almost everything is according to canon with a few exceptions. Lucius’ backstory is quite different and his personality has been softened somewhat. The outcome of the war is the same, but Hermione didn’t go into the Ministry, and Ron didn’t make it as an Auror. Ron & Hermione aren’t together. Ginny & Harry are. Severus Snape and Dumbledore are both dead as is Voldemort. While this could be classified as a LUMIONE story, there are other characters whose stories will be explored. But, the ultimate goal is to examine whether someone like Hermione and someone like Lucius could actually be a couple, and what would that look like. I will not be throwing them together just for the sake of a sex scene. When they get together it will be more subtle, and it will take time. As with real life, there will be obstacles in their way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have tried to address the spacing issues but can't seem to resolve them. My apologies. In this chapter we learn more about Hermione's struggles and Lucius' background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please review.

Renewal- The Prologue

  
The gentleman stood outside an office building on High Street. Shoulder-length tresses blew in the wind on a clear, yet somewhat grey September morning. He raised his face into the fraction of sunlight which was continually being forced behind auspicious storm clouds. At least they’re not clouds that will herald another war. His thoughts betrayed an otherwise calm face. A half-finished cigarette was nestled between two fingers on his right hand. I have to get rid of this filthy habit, even if it does calm me down.

  
A beautiful, tall, slender brunette woman strolled by. He watched casually as she surveyed him; the navy blue pin stripe Hugo Boss suit, a crisp white shirt, a pale green, white and blue tie, and black Prada loafers. Immaculate as always. She smiled broadly, and he nodded with a half-smile. He hated being alone.

It had been almost six years since Cissy died after a brutal rape and murder by an unknown group of men. No doubt they were tied to Voldemort, even if he was dead. Ex-Death Eaters who couldn’t accept the new way of things. The handsome man indulged himself with one long drag on his cigarette. He crushed the end into the proper receptacle close by, turned on his heels and strolled back into the building. The time didn’t matter. He owned the building, and all the companies inside known as L.M. Enterprises.


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please review.

CHAPTER 2

Hermione Granger sat in St. Mungo’s newly established staff cafeteria and break room. Ultra-modern chairs had all been designed for proper comfort, with a buffet and prepared foods available 24/7. The well-trained staff cooked gourmet food with organic ingredients. Beds with blankets and pillows were in the next room so that they could get off their feet during their breaks. She munched on a salad of mixed greens, grilled chicken, tomatoes, celery, beets, cucumbers, jicama, corn, green beans, and spring onions. Several slices of whole grain bread accompanied her salad, along with peach/mango juice.

  
For the first time in six years, Hermione felt a sense of inner peace and contentment. Immediately after the war, she left for Australia to find her parents. She did, but sadly the fact that she had used a curse to obliviate their memories meant they had no idea she was their daughter. Hermione approached every single wizard and witch healer, she could find. They all hung their heads and uttered the same remorseful words. “You should not have used that curse if you didn’t know how to do it properly. This curse requires tremendous care and experience. Their memories of you are permanently gone.” Sometimes they uttered a quick “sorry” as they walked away.  
Hermione left Australia emotionally broken. Everything about the war permeated her body, mind, and spirit. Two months later, the worst happened. She received news that her parents had died in a terrible car accident. Although she was thrilled Harry had finally killed Voldemort and the right side had won, her life was in ruins. She pushed back a few tears. The emotional gaps in her life still held power over her. After the loss of her parents, she and Ron discovered their ideas of a relationship were utterly incompatible. Hermione was shocked to learn Ron expected them to date for a bit, get married, and start having kids. The thought of such a rushed relationship and marriage made no sense to her at all. It had taken Ron almost six months to accept the reality. After dozens of owls and crying sessions with Molly, the break-up was finally accepted. Unfortunately, the break-up also damaged their friendship. While they got on, they were never the same again. The Weasleys accepted the break-up but Hermione knew that Ron blamed her for leaving him.

  
Hermione watched as other couples formed; Harry and Ginny, Luna and Neville, Katy Bell and Dean Seamus, and so many others. However, she knew Ron remained single. Many of her former classmates had married and started families. Hermione remained single, and devoted to the life of a healer. Money from the sale of her parent’s house meant she lived well but not extravagantly. Harry and Ginny put out the most effort to see her. Ginny had even learned to use a mobile and the computer to stay in touch as often as possible. Eventually Molly and Arthur stepped in as surrogate parents just as they had with Harry. Still, their own loss has been hard on both of them.

  
So much sadness. So many losses. Hermione continued to eat quietly. Sierra Manefield, a fellow intern sat down beside her and smiled. They hadn’t known each other at Hogwarts. Sierra had been a Ravenclaw, and her parents had been devoted to the destruction of Voldemort. Still, their fear for themselves and their only daughter led them to desperate decisions. They’d left England for Canada, and lived among the small magical community in the Province of Saskatchewan. With a Quidditch team and a warm community they felt right at home. Eventually, Sierra made her way back to England to study alongside Hermione and others. The two young women became close friends. Sierra’s short, blonde hair was spiked with blue gel today. She set down her tray and stared at Hermione over her pink-framed glasses.

  
“Heard you were fabulous in triage today,” she said as she stuffed some of her broccoli – cheese quiche into her mouth.

  
“I wouldn’t say fabulous, but I did well.” Hermione smiled.

  
“Well? That’s not the Granger I know,” Sierra nodded and winked.

  
“Stop it!” Hermione laughed.  
“Sure. Everyone knows you’re going to get The Malfoy Award.”

  
An introspective calm crossed Hermione’s face. She turned to Sierra in a serious tone. “I…I…don’t know how I feel about that.”

  
Sierra laid down her fork and sipped her apple juice. “Why? It’s a prestigious award. The last two interns who received it went on to fantastic full-time jobs. One of them is working in Paris! Can you imagine? Paris! And, she’s got a gorgeous flat in the 4th Arrondisement.”

  
“B…but, it’s Malfoy.”

  
“I can’t believe you’re saying this. Didn’t you read the story in the Daily Prophet? I thought everyone had.”

  
“No. I knew it would be a bunch of self-serving rubbish!” Hermione shoved her salad away and crossed her arms over her chest. She turned away until Sierra pulled her back.

  
“Then you’re not being fair,” Sierra said in a gentle tone.

  
“You don’t know what I went through, Sierra. Only a few people do. I suffered with debilitating nightmares for years after the war. It took two years of counselling to get me back on my feet.” Her cheeks flushed with anger and frustration.

  
“But you did. That’s what you need to focus on. And, by the way, maybe it would help if some of your friends knew what the hell happened back then. If you remember, I was living just outside of Regina, Saskatchewan all that time. We only heard bits and pieces.”  
“Lucky you.” Hermione stood up, grabbed her salad, juice, and purse. She began to walk away. The sound of Sierra’s voice stopped her.  
“You need to open up Hermione. If you win that award, you’ll have to face Lucius Malfoy, and it’s best if you do so with all the facts.”

  
Hermione gave a small nod. She turned to face Sierra, her face red with shame. “I know you’re right. It’s just that a large part of me doesn’t want to…. I’m sorry for yelling.”

  
“I don’t get it, Hermione, it’s well known that he killed that snake-thing and saved students plus the Headmistress of Hogwarts!”

  
“I know that. But, all at the end of the war, and probably cause he knew Voldemort was going to lose. Besides, I had so much other stuff going on in my life; bringing my parents’ bodies home from Australia, burying both of them, handling their estate, and getting back on my feet. Why the hell would I care about the Malfoys and their problems?”

  
“Hmm, well, for your own sake, please read those articles.” Sierra got up and gave Hermione a strong hug around the shoulders. Sierra smiled. “See you tomorrow in triage.”

  
Hermione watched her walked away with the knowledge in her heart she had to retrieve those articles and read them from top to bottom. Otherwise, there would be no way to face Lucius Malfoy, and most likely he would be there to give the award. A small part of her hoped she wouldn’t get it, but she knew better. As always, she’d earned the highest grades, and shined as the most outstanding student in her year. She’d earned high praise from all her professors, and had already been told the award was all but hers. With a determined step, she set out to Diagon Alley where she would purchase the past issues of The Daily Prophet.  
#

  
Lucius Malfoy sat on the beige velvet sofa in his London condo. A fireplace roared at his back as he faced the full wall of windows which overlooked the posh neighbourhood of Chelsea. He sighed and sipped more of the Hennessy XO Cognac from the crystal snifter. At first, he had hated to admit it, but the night lights offered him great comfort. Lucius still took pleasure in the fact that he could afford the best life could offer. The brandy, his home, antique furniture, artwork from some of the world’s finest artists, (Muggles included), and designer clothes. He turned to his left and stared at the still portrait of his late wife Narcissa.

After her death, he’d commissioned the Muggle artist because he couldn’t bear a magical painting in his home. The thought of hearing her voice, or watching her move as if she was still alive caused Lucius to burn with shame. As if the memories couldn’t stay away any longer, they haunted him again.

  
Lucius heard the owl at the window. A soft tap tap with its right claw. He opened the window and grabbed the note. “If you ever want to see your wife alive again, you’ll come to Bairds Tavern TONIGHT! Be prepared to pay $500,000 Galleons for her safe return.”  
He flew to Gringotts and procured a money note. As Lucius mounted his broom a sense of doom flooded his body. The moment he stepped into the tavern, the owner waved him upstairs. Nothing in his life prepared him for what he would see. Tears ran down his face as he stared at Narcissa who lay on a dirty mattress in a pool of blood. All the men were masked. There was no way to identify anyone.  
“We’ve had a good time with your wife,” one of bastards said.

  
\ Lucius gave the money and somehow got Cissy to St. Mungo’s. She lasted less than an hour and passed away in his arms. While they’d never been a ‘love match’, he cared for and respected her. She’d been a good wife and a loving mother. He howled his rage like a banshee in heat. Afterwards he’d tried to hunt down the men who’d murdered his wife, but had no idea where to start. The Aurors tried their best. For over a year they worked diligently, with Harry Potter in the lead. Harry worked long and hard. He’d only just been married and still he gave it everything he had. The trail went cold. Tears flooded Lucius’ face once he knew there would be no revenge for Cissy’s murder.

  
#Hermione lay down on her sofa, her head on a pillow and her feet propped up. A large glass of white wine was on the pine coffee table to her left. Outside the wind howled. A storm would rage that night. The issue published over three years ago told a chilling story.

  
THE DAILY PROPHETAN EXCLUSIVE WITH RITA SKEETER

  
How many of us know the true story of Lucius Malfoy? This reporter has learned some startling revelations that will shake this wizard community to its very core. The man we thought we knew as a violent, brutal Death Eater was anything but! The journey from respectable young man to reviled Death Eater proved to be an arduous and painful journey for young Lucius Malfoy. A bright student at Hogwarts, Lucius excelled in potions and charms, a talent he hoped to translate into a career as a Healer. As well, it took hundreds of hours of research (of which I’m immensely proud) to uncover the fact that for two years Lucius lived a secret life in London with his Muggle-born girlfriend, a lovely Ravenclaw by the name of Juliette Ramone. The two planned to marry when Malfoy Sr., (Abraxus) a brutal man, and devoted follower of You Know Who found them.

Abraxus tortured Ms. Ramone into insanity. She died six months later. Lucius was forced back to Malfoy Manor where he was thrown into the dungeon by his own father without clothes, blankets, food, or water. According to Elfish sources, it was the late Elf Dobby who saved Lucius’ life, a fact of which always tormented Lucius later on. Dobby secretly brought blankets, pillows, food, and water at night when everyone was asleep. During the day Abraxus reviled his son with speeches on pureblood supremacy, his hatred of Muggles and anyone outside of the magical community. He taunted his son with verbal abuse about how he’d dirtied himself with a Muggle-born girl.  
After a month in the dungeon Lucius was taken to You Know Who and put under the Imperius Curse to receive the “Mark”. Once he regained his consciousness, Lucius knew there was no place he could go where Abraxus, or his Master wouldn’t follow. Night after night he was forced under the Imperius curse by his father to commit violent, unholy acts. So says a Death Eater who has remained at large and wishes everything would just go away. Abraxus Malfoy was a well-known Pureblood Supremacist, a bigoted, racist man who hated anyone but Pureblood wizards. Of course, it’s an irony of history that he didn’t know that You Know Who had a Muggle father.

  
Once You Know Who was blasted out of existence, Lucius thought his life would finally be his own. But, there was more torment to follow. A small circle of wizards know there is a streak of mental illness in the Black family. Narcissa was in and out of sanitariums for the better part of her 20 year marriage to Lucius. It was a miracle she gave birth to Draco their only son and heir. Lucius did his best to hide his wife’s debilitating illness, not because of his feelings, but because he understood all too well the backward ideas some wizards and witches still harbor. To his credit, he hired the best Healers money could buy. He even set up a special, secret wing at St. Mungo’s (only recently discovered) for her safety.

  
The real horror for Lucius Malfoy began when You Know Who returned. After witnessing the monster’s return in a graveyard, Lucius immediately went to Albus Dumbledore and said he would turn spy for the Order. Dumbledore accepted him, but the Order wouldn’t. They didn’t trust him. Papers found by this reporter confirm these facts. Malfoy begged to be taken seriously, but the Order wouldn’t have him. Broken and dispirited, Malfoy brought his wife out of hospital and tried to function as a regular family.

But, the worse was still to come. A massive break-out in Azkaban Prison found the insane Bellatrix Lestrange and her unstable husband Rodolphus living at Malfoy Manor. Furious that Lucius made no effort to get them out, she, her husband, and You Know Who tortured Lucius and poor Narcissa night after night. The screams could be heard for miles. Elves in the Manor lived in constant fear for their own lives, but they have survived to tell these stories and more.

Nightly torture was insufficient for the insane Bellatrix. She rounded up a group of the most vile Death Eaters who gang raped Lucius and forced him into submission. Thus, his fate was sealed. It is widely known that Narcissa Malfoy defied You Know Who and lied when she said Harry Potter was dead. We have confirmed that Lucius Malfoy knew of his wife’s lie and supported her completely. During the Battle at Hogwarts, he somehow managed to get into Hogwarts, and cut off Nagini’s head with the Sword of Gryffindor. He also brought down several Death Eaters, and saved numerous lives including the life of the Headmistress of Hogwarts Professor McGonagall.

  
Because of his acts late in the war, Lucius was arrested but freed. People were still angry with him for even being a Death Eater, and certain past events came back to haunt him, such as the horror of the Chamber of Secrets. It is a sad irony that this man who always dressed in the best clothes, could afford the best food, wine, and art was forced into a brutal life that was not his own. Even war hero, Harry Potter spoke on his behalf at his trial. Documentation regarding the famous debacle at the Department of Mysteries reveals that Lucius never harmed anyone and never hurt any of the young students there, even though he was in a position to do so. Draco Malfoy is said to be in a sorry state, and has never emotionally recovered from the war.

We here at The Daily Prophet wish him all the best.

  
Hermione dropped the papers onto the floor. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she made no move to stop them. The man she’d thought of as a cruel, racist criminal was anything but. She tried to imagine what his life would have been like if he’d left England with Juliette. Perhaps Abraxus would never have found them. Even so, he’d been using his money for good; the new facilities at St. Mungo’s, rebuilding Hogwarts, and giving away Malfoy Manor as a summer school and winter retreat for students who couldn’t afford vacations. All of her preconceived notions began to slip away. She squeezed her eyes tight and wiped her face. After an hour of crying and trying to wrap her mind around the facts, she padded upstairs and prepared a nice, hot, lavender-jasmine bath.

 

#

  
Lucius sat by Draco’s bedside his head in his hands. When he finally lifted himself up to face Healer Diamond, he knew by the young woman’s face that Draco had made no progress at all in the last few months.

  
“I’m sorry, Mr. Malfoy,” the Mind Healer said. “We’ve tried our best, really we have. It’s just, as I’m sure you know, the wizarding world is still not that adept in human psychology. We have a long way to go.” She wrung her hands.

  
The wizard whose name was once synonymous with fear stood next to the young Healer. He patted the woman’s shoulder gently. “I know,” he said in a pained voice. “What now? My son is suffering. What good is all the money I have if I can’t help him? Please, tell me what to do.”

  
The Healer broke into a small smile. “I have an idea, if you’re willing.”

  
“I believe that Draco would be better off with a Muggle doctor; a psychologist, or a psychiatrist. There are many good ones. I know Healer Granger could make some excellent recommendations.”

  
Lucius stood quietly. He looked at over at his fragile son. Draco’s thin, emaciated body lay quiet now. Last night an emotional storm had roared in this very room.

  
He’s coming. I hear him. Someone pressed the mark.

  
“No, Draco. The war’s over, a long time ago.

  
“No, no, no! He’s coming. He’ll murder us all.

  
Draco thrashed about. He threw the covers off and flew out of his bed. It took three Healers to hold him down. Eventually they sedated him.

  
“If you believe a Muggle doctor can help, then that’s what I’ll do.” Lucius sounded firm and convinced. “Is Healer Granger in the hospital today?”

  
“Unfortunately no. But she comes in tomorrow.”

  
“Fine. Please, make an appointment for me with her first thing in the morning.”

  
“Yes, Mr. Malfoy. Happy to.”

  
The young Mind Healer walked out of the room to leave father and son together. Lucius once again sat by his son’s bedside. Tears washed his cheeks. He sobbed unabashedly for his only son, and once again shame and guilt flooded his body.

 

#

  
Hermione Granger sat in the cafeteria with a hot cup of coffee in front of her. She placed her hand on her right knee as it bounced out of control. Her mind whirred at an uncontrollable speed: "Get control of yourself, Granger. For goodness sakes, it’s just a brief meeting."


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Lucius meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please review.

Chapter 3

  
Hermione walked into the modern meeting room which was one of many in the newly-built extension for St. Mungo’s. Given that many of their new Student Healers were Muggle-born witches and wizards, the hospital deemed it important to incorporate some Muggle technology into the hospital. The decision proved to be valuable, as they sent and received information on healing and potions from around the world within minutes. This particular room was the “Blue Room” which was a bit of a tribute to Ravenclaw House. Soft blue hues covered the walls, carpeting, and blinds. There was a laptop, telephone, and a printer/copier/fax, which all the students had learned to use. They even had an Internet account to facilitate the sharing of information.

  
A tall, blond-haired man stood at the end of the room his back to the door. He seemed completely immersed in whatever it was he saw out the window. “Good morning, Healer Granger,” he said in a soft, kind voice.

"G..g...good morning," Hermione sputtered.

  
“Are you okay?”

  
Hermione looked up and realized he stood just a couple of feet in front of her with an expression of concern on his face. He held out his hand to shake hers. 

“Y…yes, I’m fine.” They shook hands. Hermione managed to grab a chair and sit down, and Lucius Malfoy sat directly beside her

.“This is a lovely room, don’t you think?” His voice sounded so unlike the condescending drawl she remembered from years ago.

“It’s lovely. Yes.”

  
“Thank you for taking the time to meet with me. I wouldn’t have bothered you if it wasn’t important.”

  
Hermione watched in awe as a smile crossed his face. This was not just a smile, but a warm smile. Everything about him felt different. “Not at all. I’m happy to help. What is it you want? I mean, what is it you need? That is…” ?

  
Lucius laughed lightly. “I seem to be causing you some anxiety.”

  
Hermione shook her head. “N…n…not at all.”

  
“Well, I hope not.” His brows knit together and a concerned expression replaced the smile. “I’m here on behalf of Draco. You see, he’s very ill, and nothing the Healers do seem to help him. They suggested you might understand better than they do, as many young people suffered from emotional distress as a result of the war.” In that moment, Lucius’ face turned sad. “I’m sorry to bring up that subject, but as a father, I need to do everything I can to help my son.” He turned away for several moments with a look of pure embarrassment. “Given that you suffered in my home, it seems almost cruel to ask you to help.” He continued to look away.

  
Hermione felt a moment of compassion for the man. She could see the suffering on his face. He had one son, and if Draco couldn’t recover, he likely wouldn’t marry, and the Malfoy family would end. More than that, she’d heard of Draco’s suffering. As a Healer, she wanted to help.

  
“Mr. Malfoy, I’d like to help.”

  
At those words he turned around, and the smile returned. “I’m so grateful. Thank you.”

  
Over the next half hour, Lucius explained Draco’s torment in detail. Hermione knew exactly what to do. “It sounds like he has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Unfortunately, this isn’t a condition our world is familiar with. It’s very well known in the Muggle world though. There are many excellent therapists out there with that expertise. I should know; I saw one myself.”

  
Hermione saw the shock register on Lucius’ face. For a moment, he looked like he couldn’t comprehend the information. She dove in to help him understand. “Many people did, Mr. Malfoy, not just me. Not that I care about that, but so many of us were really young, and to see the things we did, and experience those horrible…well…for many of us it was just too much. I’m glad I saw someone. It was the best thing I ever did for myself.” She sat back and stared at her shoes. A part of her felt deeply uncomfortable with this man, even after she’d read the truth of what happened to him. She wanted to forgive him. She didn’t want to hate anyone anymore. Hate felt useless and a drain on everything she did.

  
For a few, awkward moments there was silence. Neither of them moved or spoke.

  
Finally, Lucius spoke up in a quiet, respectful voice. “I’m sorry you felt the need for that, but I’m also glad you’re doing better…So, this person helped you then? Do you think they could help Draco?”

  
Hermione brightened at the thought of helping someone just the way she needed to be helped after her return from Australia. On a primal level, Hermione knew she had that ‘helping personality’. She just did. “Oh, I’m sure she could. At least she’d give it her best. She’s a wonderful woman. Her name is Dr. Raphaela Levinson, a fabulous woman, right here in London.” Oh man, I’m babbling. Stop it. She admonished herself silently, but her reddened cheeks revealed her nervousness.

  
Lucius nodded and smiled.

  
The next few minutes flew by as Hermione gave him all the information he needed to contact Celine, who although a Muggle, knew all about the wizarding world from Hermione.

  
He stood to leave, then turned around. The frown on his face caused deep lines on the forehead of his still handsomely youthful face. “Ms. Granger, I’ve wanted to say this to you for a very long time.” He blew out air, then sighed deeply. “I’m ashamed of the torture you received in my home at the hands of my late sister-in-law. I did nothing to stop it, and for that I hope one day you can forgive me.” He looked as if he was about to leave, but Hermione put a hand on his arm.

 

“I’ve thought about that night many times. In fact, I had nightmares for the longest times. That’s one of the reasons I went to Dr. Levinson.”

  
“I’m sorry,” Lucius said, his cheeks turned a dark red.

  
“Thank you. But, I came to the realization a long time ago there was nothing you could ‘ve done. Your family was being held against their will. I’m convinced that if you’d tried to help me, Bellatrix would have taken revenge in the cruelest way possible. You were as helpless as I was.”

  
Lucius shook his head and smiled. “You’re far too wise for your age, you know.”

  
Hermione laughed. “I’ve been told that before, but usually not in such a nice way. Professor Ssape just called me a know-it-all.” She laughed again.

  
He laughed along with her. “My late friend always had a way with words.” Lucius shook her hand, thanked her profusely, and left after he promised to keep her informed of Draco’s progress.

  
#

  
One week after her meeting with Lucius, Hermione stood in the kitchen of her small three-bedroom cottage. Her parent’s death enabled her to purchase a home for herself, and she created a strange hybrid of magic and Muggle technology around her. The kitchen housed everything a Muggle family would wish for: an oven, gas range, microwave, dishwasher, phone, fax, and a desk for her laptop. Somehow, it became the ‘tech room’ even though the other rooms were filled with magical objects and photographs. She sat at her desk and logged onto the Internet. Hermione surfed around for the same sites she’d looked at several years ago so she could print out articles on PTSD for Lucius and Draco. No one had asked her to do this, but being who she was, Hermione couldn’t resist. A steady tap tap tap at the kitchen window revealed a beautiful snowy owl almost identical to the late Hedwig, who had been owned by Harry Potter.

  
Once she opened the window the owl hooted happily and swept onto a nearby perch beside Hermione’s own owl, named Charlotte. Charlotte moved over to give her new companion room, and Hermione took the note.

  
Dear Ms. Granger:

  
Thank you so much for referring us to Dr. Levinson. She has already seen Draco several times (we have arranged for her to enter St. Mungo’s), and confirmed your suspicions that he suffers from this condition known as Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. She also diagnosed him with Clinical Depression, a term I’ve heard of before due to my late wife having suffered with this for many years. Dr. Levinson is indeed a wonderful woman; bright, kind, understanding, insightful, and deeply compassionate. I can see Draco responding to her, albeit in small moments so far. But, she’s the only person who’s known how to break through to him, so I’m already grateful.  
I’ve heard from the older, experienced Healers that you’ve already made quite a name for yourself. I’m not surprised. With your keen mind, and kind heart, I expect you will be a wonderful Healer for our hospital.

  
There is another query I’d like to make of you, and I sincerely hope I’m not leaning on you too much. I very much wish to make amends with the Weasley family, especially concerning events that took place in the Chamber of Secrets. I’ve struggled with this a great deal. In any case, I wonder if you can owl me in return? I would like to take you to lunch to thank you for your help, and discuss this with you, if you’re amenable to doing so? Please let me know if there’s a time and place suitable to you.

  
Kindest Regards,  
Lucius Malfoy  
P.S. The owl’s name is Henry

 Hermione took out some parchment and wrote a letter in return.

Dear Mr. Malfoy;

  
I’m so glad you found Dr. Levinson helpful. It’s wonderful that Draco’s responding to her, and I truly hope all will be well for him. Thank you for your kind words. I’m glad you heard good things about my work! Of course, I’ll meet you for lunch (although it’s hardly necessary), and would be pleased to try and help you work out a way to meet with the Weasley family. May I suggest it might be best to start with Ginny herself? She’s an extraordinarily kind person, with a great sense of humour (which you need around Harry, as he can be so serious sometimes!), and Ginny knows how to forgive. Although I know that episode was hard on her, I feel certain she’ll at least listen to you and hear what you have to say. As for lunch, how about this Saturday afternoon? I have the day off so it makes it easier on me. Hope that’s ok with you too. I know a wonderful Italian place in Muggle London, called San Carlo’s. If so, please, let me know.

Cheers,  
Hermione (NOT Ms. Granger)  
P.S. Henry is gorgeous and I believe my owl Charlotte may be flirting with him

  
Henry hooted once again as Hermione folded the note and gave it to him. With a swift lift of his graceful wings, he flew off into the early evening light. Hermione couldn’t help but notice that Henry was as graceful as his owner, then wondered where the heck that observation came from. A few hours later, Henry returned with the following note.

  
Hermione;

  
Thank you for that lovely letter. I’ve never known Henry to flirt with another owl before, so Charlotte must be quite special. Indeed, I love Italian food, and I look forward to our lunch. Saturday works well for me. Shall I pick you up? If so, do you use the floo network, or shall I come to the doorstep?

  
Looking forward to your reply.

Lucius

Hermione flushed at the easy-going, almost flirtatious tone of Lucius’ note. She couldn’t help but notice how her attitude toward him had changed remarkably in only a short time. He obviously regrets what he’s done, and is trying so hard to move on. Hermione ran upstairs, and changed from her jeans and t-shirt into jogging pants, sweatshirt, heavy socks, and trainers. She practically flew down the stairs, out the front door, and began to jog. While the weather was cool with a light fog, she loved the feeling when she pushed her body in a strong run. Her legs pumped hard, and Hermione’s mind shut down as she enjoyed the pure rush she always felt when she exercised.

  
#

  
Lucius sat in the chair beside Draco’s bedside. A warm smile lit up Lucius’ face at the sight of Draco sitting up in bed with a hint of colour which had only recently returned to his cheeks. He had begun to eat regularly, and dove into a tuna fish sandwich with chips and a side salad.

  
“You’ve got quite an appetite today,” Lucius said with a warm feeling in his heart.

  
“Hmmmm. I feel like I haven’t eaten in a year.” Draco munched on the chips.

  
“Dr. Levinson has really been good for you.”

  
Draco didn’t answer but continued to eat.

  
“Don’t you think so?” Lucius prodded again.

  
Draco nodded his head in the affirmative. “She’ been great. I don’t know how, but she’s really helped me a lot. The nightmares are gone, and I know now that Volde…Riddle is gone too. Believe it or not, I find calling him Riddle makes him less scary.”

  
“I can’t tell you how happy that makes me. In fact, she said you might be able to come home soon. How do you feel about that?”

Draco beamed at the words. “I can’t wait. I’m so damn sick of this place, even though they’ve been so good to me.”

“Of course you know, it would be my new place in Chelsea. The manor’s been given away as you know.” Lucius paused and stared at Draco with the hope his son would agree.

  
“I don’t blame you. I can’t imagine going back to live.”

  
Lucius leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Silently he thanked Hermione for her gift of the doctor’s name. He pictured the young woman who was no longer the bushy-haired , wild-eyed girl. In his mind he could see the girl who had blossomed into a beautiful woman; caramel eyes, a heart-shaped face, soft brown hair with a hint of blonde highlights which cascaded in curls down her back. A shapely figure had replaced the thin teenager, and she had filled out in all the right places. He realized he had lapsed into a fantasy when he heard Draco’s voice.

“Are you okay? Father? Father?”

Lucius felt Draco poke his arm and he jolted upward. “Sorry about that. I must have dozed off.”

Father and son laughed together for the first time in many years.

  
#

  
Lucius paced about his Chelsea home until he couldn’t delay the inevitable. He checked his watch again, and knew the time had come to meet Hermione for lunch. As he grabbed his camel-haired coat, he took one last look in the mirror. A navy blue cashmere sweater paired with blue pin-striped trousers looked casual yet appropriate. He shook his head and sighed as he remembered all of the years he’d forced himself to wear heavy robes, formal jackets, vests and trousers just to leave the house. Now, he was the very image of the casual man in Muggle attire which he’d grown very fond of. He found the easy-going style much more comfortable, and he knew in his heart he looked far less pretentious. As it was, he was an imposing figure; a tall man with a muscular physique and long blond hair that swept easily down to his shoulders. Recently, he’d actually resorted to having it styled so that it looked more modern and less like an 18th century monarch. He closed his eyes tight and blew out air to try and settle the butterflies that beat about his stomach. With a silent reminder to stay calm, he stepped out the door.

  
#

Hermione checked herself in the mirror for about the third time since she’d dressed for her lunch with Lucius. A cold sweat ran down her back, and for a few minutes she considered a calming potion. Instead, she sat down in a comfortable living room chair and meditated quietly. Meditation and yoga had become the saving grace of her life. Whenever her panic attacks returned, she would either do some yoga, or meditate. Either way, she calmed down. By the time, she heard the expected knock on the door, Hermione felt at peace.

  
She opened the front door to see Lucius dressed in a very Muggle-like way and silently approved. “Come on in,” she said brightly.  
Lucius stepped into Hermione’s airy three-bedroom home. A small hallway led to the living room/dining area which she had decorated with an over-stuffed sofa and matching chair, light wood tables, a fireplace, and dozens of photographs from her Hogwart’s days. Books lined one entire wall and a bay window offered a view of her front yard.

  
“You have a lovely home,” he said in that quiet voice.

  
“Thanks. I love it here so much.”

  
“It’s good to be happy where we live. Well, shall we go then?”

  
“Sure.”

  
Lucius couldn’t help but notice Hermione had dressed in a way he never would have found attractive on Narcissa, but looked absolutely beautiful on her. A lavender sweater opened to reveal a black camisole, and both were tucked into grey form-fitting slacks, complemented by black shoes with a moderate heel. She’d swept her hair to one side and tied it with a slim, lavender, silk ribbon. Deep purple, amethyst earrings were her only jewellery, but she wore make-up which gave her a very mature appearance.

  
He helped her with her coat, and with a light smile to each other, they headed out together.

  
#

  
Over lunch, the witch and wizard chatted with an ease. Their conversation covered psychotherapy (which Lucius found fascinating), Muggle technology (which he had also come to appreciate), and the post-war era for the wizarding community. They both learned they despised Rita Skeeter, who they felt was unprofessional at best, and actually cruel with some of her scathing commentaries. Both loved to drink fine wines, and neither was surprised to find they’d both been to Italy at one point.

  
“I go there because we have a lovely two bedroom cottage in Tuscany,” Lucius offered at one point.

  
“Hmmm, somehow I can’t imagine you having a cottage,” Hermione mused between bites of her salad.

  
At his Lucius laughed hard. “Yes, you’re right. My family doesn’t exactly have a reputation for small places. But, this one is. It’s small and intimate. It’s the place I love the most.” His eyes gave a far-away look for a moment, as if he was back in Tuscany in that very cottage.

  
“After I realized I’d lost my parents in Australia, I decided to travel. I spent almost eighteen months backpacking around Europe, and spent most of my time in Italy. I had a fabulous time.”

  
“Did you get to Tuscany?”

  
“Unfortunately, no.”

  
The two sat together in silence for a few moments as they resumed their lunch. “Well, what keeps you busy these days?” Hermione asked the first thing that came to her mind.

  
“Draco, for sure. I spend a lot of time at the hospital. Then, there’s my company, L. M. Enterprises which is based here in London.”  
“Oh? What does L.M. Enterprises do?”

  
Lucius put down his fork and knife, and sat back in his chair. “We do a few things actually. The main thing we do is research, medical research, to be exact.”

  
Hermione’s eyes popped wide open at the revelation. “What kind of medical research?”

  
“Right now we’re focused on a cure for dragon pox. I’m sure you know, it’s plagued the wizarding community for centuries. And, the second thing we’re focused on is how to bring better healthcare to wizarding communities, especially given that many are more integrated than ever before.”

  
Hermione felt that rush of excitement whenever she was in the presence of something new and challenging. “That sounds fabulous. By the way, I heard your father died of dragon pox. Is that right?”

  
Lucius stopped eating yet again. He looked downward, and a dark pall crossed his face. “No, he didn’t die of dragon pox. That’s a lie, he forced us to tell the community so they wouldn’t know the real reason.”

  
Hermione felt a sense of dread shiver inside of her. Should I ask? Maybe he doesn’t want to talk about it at all.

  
But, Lucius answered her fears almost immediately. “In my younger years, Riddle wanted me to do many things which my father found reprehensible. I won’t go into them over lunch. My father gave Tom a lot of money so he foolishly believed he could control him. It was the opposite; Riddle controlled us. When my father began to refuse, Riddle tortured him. Over the years, that took its toll, and eventually he died from internal damage to his organs. Of course, he refused to go to St. Mungo’s because he didn’t want them to know what had taken place. He was a proud and foolish man.”

  
The shock registered on Hermione’s face told Lucius, he’d taken her completely by surprise. He gently took one of her hands and held it in his own. “I’m sorry.”

  
“It’s okay. I’m glad you feel comfortable to tell me these things.”

  
The two stared at each other as if they’d met for the first time. They looked in each other’s faces and saw a person they thought they’d known but hadn’t. A new image began to replace ones that now seemed long gone.

  
Hermione realized she no longer saw an ex-Death Eater, but rather, a handsome, almost middle-aged man, who was charming, compassionate, intelligent, and funny. She also knew he’d suffered a great deal. Lucius had wanted to help the order, but he’d been refused. Twice. As a result, the Dark Lord twisted and used him for his own purposes. A strong surge of empathy filled her as she looked into his blue eyes. Once, she’d thought they were a stormy grey, but they were, in fact, a soft blue.

  
“Is everything alright?” Lucius asked, to finally break the silence.

  
“Yes, fine. I just realized that I’ve never really known you, but I certainly made a lot of assumptions about you.

  
Lucius shrugged. “That’s not unusual. I’m sure I’ve assumed things about you as well. It comes with the territory. When two people don’t know each other, they have to make things up. Maybe it’s time we stopped that and actually got to know each other?” He sipped his wine but never broke eye contact. A soft smile covered his face.

  
“You’re right. Well then, it’s good to meet you Mr. Lucius Malfoy.”

  
They both laughed.

#

  
Lucius lay back on his favourite sofa. He watched the day turn to night, as crimson clouds turned to deep blue, then black. He reflected back on his lunch with Hermione. As he closed his eyes, he could still see the beautiful woman with whom he’d shared lunch. In many ways she had surprised him. He had found her to be funny, warm, sweet, insightful, and very sexy. That caught him completely by surprise. He dated, of course, but no one of consequence since Cissy’s death.

He missed real companionship. He missed love. Lucius longed to share himself in a more complete way than he’d been able to. The women he’d dated were lovely and interesting, but no one special. There was no spark, no chemistry that shook him to the core. As a healthy male, he needed that, and somehow it eluded him. He couldn’t help but think that with all the money he had, the two things he wanted so desperately had nothing to do with his billions: his son and a woman to share his life with. Finally, he shuffled off to bed with the image of the beautiful Hermione Granger still on his mind.


	4. CHAPTER 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the two will have a chance to interact at a ball! And, we see Lucius in therapy.

CHAPTER 4

  
Over the next few weeks, Hermione received an occasional owl from Lucius. He updated her on Draco’s progress, and she was thrilled to learn that Dr. Levinson was able to help him, just as she’d helped her. Still, with each owl, Hermione felt a sense of disappointment. She’d honestly hoped to get to know him better, although she was still unsure why. But, Lucius never ventured into personal territory. The tone of his letters remained neutral and focused entirely on Draco’s work with Dr. Levinson There were, however, a few scattered compliments about the ‘lovely Ms. Levinson’, but Hermione knew she was happily married. A part of her felt genuinely jealous at those comments, and then chided herself for being petty. Finally, one evening, Henry hooted at her window. She flew to the window and opened the window with a broad smile on her face.

  
“Hey, Henry, come on in.” He flew in and joined Charlotte on her perch. His right leg lifted and Hermione’s hands shook as she opened the letter.

Dear Hermione;

  
I trust you’re doing well. I’m thrilled to report that Draco’s now back home and doing so much better. The two of us take long walks during the day, and try to do something a little bit different each time. We’ve had outings to several museums and art galleries (he loves the latter). With encouragement from Dr. Levinson Draco has taken up ‘art therapy’, and the fact is, he’s really good! I think he has real talent, but then of course I’m completely biased.

  
I was wondering if you’d like to join us one evening for an informal get together, just tea and dessert. Draco would like to thank you himself, and you can see the lovely new home we live in. Please, let me know if this coming Wednesday evening would be right for you. Say 7 p.m.?

  
Regards,  
Lucius

  
Hermione couldn’t wait to respond. But, the moment she picked up her quill and parchment, she set them right back down again. She realized she’d begun to fantasize about Lucius. Every now and then his face popped in front of her; a strong, muscular body, an easy smile, a warm voice, and confidence. She found that last trait very sexy. She wondered if perhaps her life had become mundane. Hermione loved her work. She felt fulfilled by her work as a healer, and loved the expressions on patients’ faces when he pain lifted, and they were on the path to good health. Yet, a huge gaping hole existed where a personal life should have been. After the war, plenty of young and older men sought her out, but she knew it was because they all wanted to be seen with Hermione Granger, War Heroine. George Weasley had even designed an action figure based on her, but she turned them down. While she felt flattered, she also found it tacky. She finally wrote her message:

  
Dear Lucius;

  
Thanks for the invite. So very nice of you. I would like to see you and Draco, and look forward to the tour of your new home. Wednesday at 7 is perfect. See you then.

  
Cheers,  
Hermione

  
#

  
Hermione knocked on the heavy oak door. Lucius had not yet set up his home for the floo network, although she couldn’t understand why. As the door opened, Hermione closed her eyes for a few brief seconds and slowed her breathing down. She and Lucius smiled at each other, and he ushered her in.

  
“Good evening,” he said in a soft, silky tone.

  
“Good evening.” Hermione did her best to remain casual. She strolled in and immediately saw why Lucius had purchased this place. The front door opened onto an enormous living room with an assortment of furniture ranging from 21st century chesterfields to antiques from the wizarding world. Original artwork filled the walls and surrounded a marble fireplace. To the right, windows covered one entire wall, and opened onto a huge deck which overlooked the City of London.

  
“It’s gorgeous in here,” she said in a breathy tone.

  
“Thanks!” Draco’s voice pulled her out of her deep appreciation of the space.

  
For the first time in over five years the two former classmates stood and stared at each other. Their history had been filled with everything from slurs to a punch in the face, which Hermione delivered to Draco in their third year.

  
Hermione made the first move, and went to shake Draco’s hand. He surprised her with a warm smile.

  
“Glad you could make it,” he said.

  
“Thanks.” She smiled in return.

  
“You’ve really changed,” he said. “What happened to that busy hair, and those jeans, you always used to wear?”

  
“Ha! Yes, everyone asks me about the hair thing. I guess it just got so long that the curls took over. Still wear jeans though.” As Hermione said that, she was glad she’d chosen to dress up just a bit. She smoothed out the navy blue pencil skirt which she’d paired with a silk powder blue blouse, and navy blue high heels. Soft makeup gave her a slightly more mature appearance, and she’d even manage to find a silver necklace with matching earrings.

  
“Well, you look good,” Draco said.

  
“Thanks. You too.”

  
Suddenly a silence filled the room. Hermione tried to think back to all the things she planned to say, but when she looked up at Lucius and saw him smile, her mind turned blank.

  
“Well then, why don’t we have some tea?” Lucius broke the silence, as he brought over a beautiful, antique silver tea set with a plate of assorted biscuits, fruit, and cake.

  
“Um…Hermione…I…uh…just wanted to say thanks for giving us Dr. Levinson’s name. She’s been a lifesaver.”

  
Hermione watched as Draco flushed red, and his eyes turned sad.

  
“Not a problem. I’m so glad. She helped me a lot too, you know.”

  
Draco’s face brightened with this. He nodded his head. “Yes, I heard you went to see her. I just can’t image…that is…I mean…I guess I thought you’d come through okay…not that it’s my business.”

  
Lucius quickly moved to drape an arm over Draco’s shoulder. Draco’s shoulders dropped and a calm expression covered his face.

  
The next few hours flew by in conversation about the psychological process which both Lucius and Draco had become fascinated with. Lucius had bought a huge number of books, and was completely immersed in trying to understand the condition Draco was coping with. As if that wasn’t enough, the pureblood wizard was now intent on making huge changes in the wizarding world based on his new-found knowledge. “I feel that we should create a new department inside St. Mungo’s which would be devoted to counselling and support,” he said at one point. “We do have Mind Healers, of course. And, they’re good. But there’s huge room for improvement.” He sat back as if he’d said the most natural thing in the world.

  
Hermione almost dropped her wine glass at the comment. “Are you serious? That would be wonderful. Of course, we’d need some new training programs as well.”

  
Lucius leaned forward, a serious expression on his face. “Yes, yes, of course. I wanted to talk with you about that. I know that our own Mind Healers have some training, but they’re nowhere near the expert on the psyche that Dr. Levinson is. She’s had years of training in this field.”

  
“Oh, yes, Raphaela is something special.”

  
“Indeed,” Draco agreed. “I like the thought of that counselling service. Imagine if it had been available all this time. People wouldn’t have suffered quite so much.”

  
Hermione shook her head. “This is too surreal.”

  
“Yes, I suppose it is,” Lucius smiled and emptied his wine glass. “I never would’ve believed that our world could learn so much from the Muggle world. They have a lot to teach us, especially in medicine.”

  
When her watch showed it was 10:30, Hermione realized it was time to leave. Lucius and Draco both smiled, and walked her to the door. Just as she stepped out, Lucius walked after her. “Hermione, there’s something I need to ask you.”

  
“Sure. Anything.”

  
“Anything?” He smiled. “This is actually about your friend Ginny. I want to explain something to her about her second year at Hogwarts.”

  
“Oh?” Hermione felt sad that another part of Lucius’ past still haunted him.

  
“You see it wasn’t me who tossed the diary into her cauldron that day.”

“What?” Hermione practically squeaked. “Who was it?”

“Well, it took a lot of work to find out, but I finally got to the bottom of it. It was Dolohov. You see, Bella gave him the diary, and I imagine it was easy to get something off me in those early days before I turned away for good. Actually, Dumbledore and I figured it out during his last year.” Lucius’ face turned sad. “He was a good man, and he helped me a lot.”

“My goodness! That’s incredible. No wonder you made that odd comment in the book shop that day.”

  
“What comment?”

  
“You said you’d see Mr. Weasley at work. None of us ever understood that. Not even Arthur.”

  
“Hmmmm. Well, I very much want to see the Weasleys and explain it to them. Do you think I could impose on you once more to help me arrange that?” His face looked so hopeful.

  
“Absolutely. Leave it with me.”

  
Lucius smiled that sweet, sexy smile of his and gave Hermione a light hug. “Many thanks.”

  
“You’re welcome.” And, with that, she walked off.

  
#

  
One week later Henry tapped at her window.

  
Dear Hermione;

  
Thank you so much for your help yet again. I sat down with Arthur, Molly, George, and Ginny. They listened to me, and really heard me out. I give them great credit for not being angry with me at all. After all, I could have tried harder to get this sorted some time ago, but there were many other things on my list. I’m sure you understand. They did. We left things on a nice, positive note. I told Arthur about the many Muggle things I’ve been learning over the past few months. He was thoroughly excited, to say the least. We’ve agreed to meet for coffee one day in Muggle London and explore a bit together. All of this is because of you and your help.

  
Many thanks,  
Lucius

  
P.S. I’m always available to help you out, should you find yourself in need

  
As Hermione sat down at her small kitchen table, she shed tears of happiness. Lucius wasn’t a monster at all. In fact, he was really a good man. And, he’d paid the price for it. She listened to the happy hoots of Henry and Charlotte as tears dripped into her tea.

  
#

  
Hermione bit her lip nervously as she entered the newly built Central Atrium of St. Mungo’s. The domed glass ceiling was complemented by a dozen stained glass windows of witches and wizards healing the sick. Twelve floos provided ease of entrance and kept people moving at a brisk pace. In the centre of the atrium was a solid gold forty foot statue of St. Mungo, the healer for whom the hospital had been named. He looked to the sky, while one hand held a wand, and the other a book. A waterfall charmed in an array of colours flowed downwards and upwards again.

  
She tugged at the red dress Ginny had convinced her to wear. (see red dress). The dress cost too much, but Ginny nagged incessantly until Hermione gave in and purchased the dress along with a floor-length cape. The red sandals she’d chosen helped create a beautiful ensemble. Once she’d looked at herself in the mirror she knew that make-up and a charming hairstyle were in order.

  
Hermione heard a loud gasp as she removed her cape and turned around.

 

“Holy shit, girl, you look incredible!” Ginny grinned broadly at her dear friend.

  
Hermione laughed as she watched Ginny, then Harry stared at her in admiration.

  
“Ginny’s right, Hermione. You look incredible.”

  
Hermione could see Harry blush a bit so she gave him a playful slap on the cheek. “Your wife looks incredible, don’t you think?”

  
Ginny’s chocolate-coloured gown sparkled with gold, and gold teardrop earrings gave her outfit that extra kick.

  
People began to swarm into the atrium, but when Hermione noticed Lucius step through the front door (and not the floo) she felt a noticeable flutter in her heart. She turned and saw the familiar handsome man she’d been getting to know over the past several weeks. To her surprise, he once again wore a designer Muggle suit, a long black jacket, matching pants, and a white silk shirt but no tie. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone. She could hardly believe how casual he was in his appearance. His blond locks flowed casually about his shoulders.

  
“Hermione,” he said in a soft, easy-going voice. “You look stunning. That’s a gorgeous dress. And, that hairdo is truly lovely on you.”  
Hermione’s lower lip briefly quivered, but she recovered.

“Thank you. And, you look stunning as well.” She realized her mistake at once with Lucius’s chuckle.

  
“Honestly? I’ve never thought of myself as stunning. Mildly handsome, perhaps?” His eyes smiled softly.

  
Hermione laughed. “Yes. Of course. Mildly handsome. I mean handsome. Yes, you look very handsome.” Good one, Granger! You look stunning and mildly handsome?

  
Lucius laughed, then turned to Ginny and Harry. “Good to see you.” They all shook hands. “I hear you’re the Senior Auror now, Harry. Congratulations. Well done. And, I understand the two of you have a son. That’s wonderful.”

  
“Thank you”, Harry said.

  
Lucius’ voice broke the silence. “Well, there are a number of people I need to greet. See you all later. Hope to share a drink and possibly a dance later, Hermione?” He smiled, nodded and walked away almost without making a sound.

  
“That man is sex on a stick,” Ginny purred.

  
An unnamed woman who stood beside Ginny agreed. “Absolutely gorgeous. I wonder if he’s as good in bed as the rumours say?”

  
“Huh?” Harry sputtered.

  
Ginny stared at her husband whose hands were fidgeting in his hair, which he always did when he got the least bit nervous.  
Hermione blushed in agreement. She couldn’t think of another word to say.

  
#

  
A six piece band played an assortment of wizard and Muggle melodies as the party geared into full swing. A twenty foot buffet line served an assortment of delicacies, and an open bar kept people in good spirits. Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder, and once again her heart fluttered in that familiar way.

  
“Would you like to dance, Hermione?”

  
She didn’t need to turn around to know it was Lucius. She spun around to face him. Hermione stared into his eyes and felt herself falling into those deep blue orbs. For the first time she noticed they had a bright green starburst.

  
“Is anything wrong?”

  
“No! Of course not. I would love to dance, although, these heels are pretty high.” A brief lift of her gown’s hem revealed the slender heels of her red shoes.

  
“Spectacular shoes. This might help.” He took out his wand and gave an elegant sweep around both her feet.

  
“What was that?”

  
“I charmed your shoes so they would feel like flats. I used to do it for Mrs….I mean…Cissy, when we would go out. She was never comfortable on heels.”

  
Hermione watched as Lucius’ face turned sad. A deep longing covered his eyes for a brief few seconds. “I’m sorry about Mrs. Malfoy.” She touched his shoulder.

  
He smiled and gently took her hand and gave it a small kiss. “Very thoughtful of you. Shall we have that dance now?”

  
Hermione smiled. She took his left arm as they walked together to the dance floor. Her shoes no longer felt like a pair of stilts, but almost like sneakers. Lucius swept her into his arms with grace and ease. As they danced, she felt a sense of familiarity, as if they’d done this together many times. Sparks of pleasure shot through her body as Lucius lowered his hand to the small of her back. They smiled at each other. Hermione felt a sense of release as she allowed herself to be completely in the moment. All she could hear was the sound of her own heart as it beat in a joyful rhythm. Lucius pulled her a tiny bit closer and she gazed into his blue eyes. The music ceased to play. People clapped. Still, they stood together in a firm embrace. Lucius finally broke the hold and spoke in a tentative voice. “I do believe the music has stopped. Would you like a glass of champagne?”

  
“Definitely.” Hermione smiled. “But, only one.”

  
“Why?” He regarded her with a quizzical expression. “It’s a party.”

  
“Because, I’m an easy drunk!” Hermione covered her mouth as she realized she’d spoken just a bit too loudly. “Sorry.”

  
“No problem. I’ll just remember that about your drinking. Cheers!”

  
They clinked glasses. Once again, he stared into her eyes. A come-hither smile crossed his face.

  
Hermione couldn’t resist. “If I didn’t know you better, I’d say you were flirting with me.”

  
Lucius drank the rest of his champagne and grabbed another. The sexy smile had been replaced with a thoughtful one. “I’d say you’re getting to know me quite well,” he whispered into her ear.

  
Sensual desire zipped through Hermione’s body. In a rare moment, she could think of nothing to say

.  
Lucius continued to drink his champagne. “How odd. You’re not speaking.” The sexy smile returned.

  
“I can’t think of anything.”

  
“Why? Surely men have come on to you before.”

  
“Oh, yes, sure. But, I .. uh.. not in such a confident way.” She raised her chin and gave him her broadest, sweetest smile.  
“Hmmm. Such a beautiful smile.”

  
“Thank you.”

  
Once more they clinked glasses then returned to the dance floor.

  
#

  
Hermione walked with a confident jaunt along Diagon Alley until she reached one of her favourite stores, Flourish and Blotts. The feeling of all of the magical knowledge inside enticed her as she stepped inside. Once she arrived at the section on “Magical History”, she noticed a tall, attractive woman who watched her intently. For several minutes, Hermione endeavoured to pretend she was mistaken, but there was no doubt the women continued to stare. Finally, she made her intentions known.

  
“Hermione Granger?” She offered a hand covered in an expensive black leather glove.

  
“Yes, that’s me.” They shook hands.

  
“I’m Jade Hornby. I doubt you’ve heard of me. But we have something in common you see.” Then, she leaned in close and whispered. “We both know Lucius Malfoy – very well.” She leaned back.

  
Hermione shrugged. “What’s your point Ms. Hornby?”

  
“Oh, call me, Jade, please. My point is I watched you the other night at the dance. It’s so obvious you’re besotted with Lucius.” Now, she shrugged. “He does that to women. As one who’s been there with him; I want to give you some much-needed advice.”  
“I didn’t ask for your advice.” Hermione felt herself flush at the memory of how she felt when she danced with Lucius. She was sure she’d never felt so attracted to a man as much she’d become attracted to him.

  
“No, but you need it. Jade said in a firm, intense voice. “He’s brilliant, wealthy, powerful, handsome, and a magnet for women and well, practically everyone. He’s a force to be reckoned with, and you’d do best to watch yourself, Ms. Granger. I’d hate to see you get hurt. ” Jade stood with a look of fake concern.

  
Hermione sighed and blew out air. “Well, thank you, I think. The thing is, Ms. Hornby, I’m not some shrinking violet. Yes, I’m young, but I’ve seen and done a lot for a woman my age.”

  
“Oh yes, I know.” Jade did her best to sound supportive. “I’ve read of the exploits of The Golden Trio. I mean, who hasn’t?” She unleashed a phone sounding laugh. “But, you see, Lucius is so much more experienced than you. He’s been with many women. Trust me.”

  
“I don’t know you well enough to trust you. And, frankly, my life and my relationships are none of your business. Now, if you don’t mind, I have things to do.” Hermione turned on her heels and strode away. She could feel Jade’s eyes on her as she walked off, and a small part of her confidence began to erode away. Once again her thoughts began to run away -- What the hell am I doing? Lucius Malfoy! Granger, get control of yourself. He’s twice your age, and he can have anybody. Any woman he wants! So he flirted with you. That doesn’t mean he’s your boyfriend. Boyfriend? Where the hell did that come from? I’m so out of control!

  
By the time Hermione arrived home, she’d talked herself out of seeing Lucius except if he happened to be in the hospital. Draco was now thriving, Lucius was thrilled, and she’d done her job. Then, the familiar tap, tap, tap and happy hoot could be heard at the kitchen window. Hermione didn’t have to look. She knew it would be Henry. So, she opened the window, and he happily flew to Charlotte’s perch. Hermione took the note.

  
Hermione;

  
So lovely to see you the other night at the St. Mungo’s party. Red really is your colour! Thank you again for making it possible to apologize and explain things to the Weasley family. Arthur and I got together yesterday and had quite a nice time. We still have a long way to go, but it’s a beginning. I would very much like to get together with you to discuss this counselling centre, and I hope you’re open to it as well. Would you be free for dinner one night this week? If I recall, we both like Italian. Please, let me know.

  
Regards,  
Lucius

  
Now Hermione felt more conflicted than ever. On the one hand he complimented her again, which wasn’t really necessary. Then, he asks her out for dinner, but really for business. Was it a date, or wasn’t it? She’d said she wanted to help, so once again she’d opened her big mouth and got herself into a situation she wasn’t sure she could handle. Hermione had no idea what to do.

 


	5. CHAPTER 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Lucius go out on a "sort of date", but things become more confused than ever. Time for therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please review.

CHAPTER 5  
Hermione sat in Dr. Levinson’s waiting room. Her left leg bounced and she dabbed at a tiny twitch in her right eye. She hadn’t seen her ex-therapist in over two years, and couldn’t help but wonder if old fears and insecurities were going to reassert themselves into her life. Finally, she saw Raphaela’s lovely face, and felt the safety and security of her presence.  
“Well, Hermione, it’s been a long time. So nice to see you again.” Raphaela edged a box of tissues toward her. “What brings you back?”  
Immediately, a flood of tears escaped. Hermione shook. Several minutes later, she had sobbed her last tear. “I didn’t expect that; I’m sorry,” she mumbled.  
“There’s no need to apologize. We all have bad days?” Raphaela reached out and took Hermione’s hand in a gesture of comfort and support. “What’s happened?”  
“I don’t know. Honestly, I don’t. I was fine until Lucius Malfoy came into my life.”  
“Hmmmmm. What does he have to do with this?”  
Hermione appreciated the opportunity to unburden herself. She told Raphaela all about the various messages they’d sent back and forth, the dance at the party, the afternoon at his house, and now the invitation to dinner which she didn’t know whether or not it was a date, or something else.  
“Hermione, if you remember, one of the issues you dealt with before, was your tendency to try and guess how other people felt about you. The difficulties you had as a young girl, and your feelings about being an outcast, and then those same feelings re-emerged at Hogwarts. Somehow, no matter how much you achieve, you always seem to feel as if you’re inferior. No matter how many accolades you earn, or how well you do, you still manage to batter your own self-esteem with a sense of inferiority. Does this have anything to do with the fact that Lucius is what you call a ‘pureblood wizard’, and all of those old prejudices in the wizarding world?”  
Hermione shook her head. “No, I don’t think that’s the problem.” She proceeded to reveal her encounter with Jade Hornby. “I think this woman may be right. I’m in way over my head.” Her lips quivered, and a few more tears bubbled at the surface. She grabbed several tissues to wipe her eyes.  
Raphaela sighed. “Why do you think you’re so bothered by this woman’s words?”  
“Because she might be right! Don’t you see? He’s one of the wealthiest wizards in the world, incredibly handsome, powerful, and to add to all of that, he’s actually not this horrible person people thought he was. In fact, he’s been the victim, not other people.”  
“Well, that’s nice for Lucius. But, this isn’t about him. It’s about you. We can’t conjecture about his feelings. And, even if we could, it’s not the issue. You, and your feelings are the issue. So, how do you feel about him?”  
Hermione felt unnerved by the question. She’d been so busy trying to second-guess how he felt, and figure out if Jade was right, she’d forgotten her own feelings in the matter. “I…uh… don’t know.” She shrugged and grabbed more tissues.  
“Then, that’s the work we need to do together. Once you know how you feel, then you can respond. Until then, it’s all kind of moot.”  
“But, what if he’s genuinely interested in me?” Hermione couldn’t let go of the possibility.  
“Hermione,” Raphaela said gently, “The only way you’ll know how he feels is to get to know him. Why don’t you let him take care of his own feelings, and we’ll take care of yours. Even if he’s interested in you, it seems you don’t know how you feel about him. Until you do know, you can’t really say anything. I suggest you go to the dinner with an open mind, and simply try to enjoy yourself. Try staying out of your head for once, and connect with your feelings.” Raphaela paused. “Are you still meditating?”  
Hermione scrunched her face which told Raphaela she’d abandoned the practice. “I kept it up for a while, but then I got so busy. I shouldn’t have stopped. ”  
“Do you feel you did better when you meditated?”  
“Absolutely!” Hermione’s face brightened a bit.  
“Well, why don’t you give it another try? Perhaps before you dress for the dinner, it might be helpful to meditate for at least thirty minutes. Then, try to make time for the practice once a day.”  
Hermione nodded and smiled.  
“Good. Well, I’m sorry but our time’s up. Would you like to schedule another session?”  
“For sure.”  
#  
Lucius and Healer Tobias faced each other in the small counselling room at St. Mungo’s. Over the years, Lucius had become accustomed to sharing his feelings, even if it was totally foreign to him at the beginning. He had been raised to be organized, punctual, hard-working, confident, and bigoted. He’d questioned the last one as he grew older and recognized his feelings for Juliette. The recognition that he was in love with a Muggle-born witch threw all of his beliefs into turmoil. She wasn’t anything like he expected, and neither was her family. They were warm, kind, intelligent, funny, and accepting. He knew the opposite would be true if he’d brought her home to the manor. His father would have thrown her out within seconds, and tortured him later. He learned not to defy Abraxus who had a dangerous temper. Far too many times, Lucius had been the recipient of his father’s wrath. He’d learned to walk a careful line around him. By the time he’d been taken to Voldemort and forced to take the mark, he’d lost the last tiny bit of respect for his father he’d managed to sustain. He hated him with a passion, and sought to defy him at every opportunity, even if it meant he’d suffer for it later.  
“Well then, Lucius, how’re you doing this week?”  
Lucius blew out air and closed his eyes in reflection. “Something very unexpected has happened. And I mean very unexpected.”  
“Oh? Is this something you want to discuss?”  
“I don’t want to; I have to. Otherwise, I’ll drive myself insane.” Lucius sat with his head in his hands for a few brief moments before he pulled himself up. “I’ve been getting to know Ms. Granger. She’s the one who referred Draco to Dr. Levinson, and as you know, she’s been a life-saver. But, it’s given me a chance to get to know Hermione too, and the fact is, I want to know her better. Much better.”  
“I see.” Greogry Tobias folded his hands into each other. “How does that make you feel?”  
“Conflicted. Deeply conflicted. As a young teenager she was tortured in my house! How can she ever forgive me for that? I did nothing; I didn’t interfere. I didn’t help her. I stood by and let it happen.”  
“Yes, we’ve gone over that. Many times. There was nothing you could have done. We’ve already established that if you’d tried to interfere, Bella would have killed you, Narcissa, and Draco. She was insane. You were as much her victim as Hermione Granger. But, I sense that’s hardly the issue here. I sense you might have begun to develop feelings for this woman. Am I right?”  
Lucius nodded in the affirmative. He couldn’t bear to speak the words. “I openly flirted with her at the banquet, and now I’ve invited her to dinner.”  
“A first date?”  
“Not exactly. I asked her to get together with me to discuss the counselling centre we’d like to see as part of the hospital. But, truthfully, I wish I’d just said I want to take her out. I couldn’t bring myself to do it.”  
“Ah. Well then. Why couldn’t you bear to ask her out?”  
“So many reasons. She’s half my age. My son went to school with her. I’m sure she’d much rather be with someone her own age. I could go on!”  
Gregory shook his head. “Lucius, I don’t feel you’re being honest with me, or yourself. I have gotten to know you very well over these past few years. One of the things you find extremely difficult to deal with is any notion of rejection. I feel you’re afraid to ask Hermione out for fear she’ll reject you.”  
“Well, who wants to be rejected?” Lucius shouted. “Sorry.” He jumped out of his seat and paced about the small room. “You’re absolutely right. Let’s face it, I’ve got this enormous reputation which is based mostly on a ton of conjecture and gossip. I’ve had two important relationships in my life; Juliette and Cissy. I’m not the Romeo so many people think I am.”  
Gregory laughed at Lucius’ antics.  
“Is my emotional pain funny to you?” He sneered for good affect, then sat back down.  
“What about Jade Hornby? You dated her for almost two years after Cissy’s death.”  
“Yes, I did. Out of loneliness, not love.” Lucius wrung his hands. “I wonder if I did right by her?”  
“Why do you ask that now? The issue is your feelings toward Hermione. Are you trying to avoid the subject?”  
Lucius looked up and laugh. “Shit, man, you know me too well.” Lucius paused to reflect. “I know this. I like Hermione enough to want to know her better.” He sat back with a satisfied smile.  
“And, what do you like about her?”  
“You can’t leave it, can you? Alright.” He paused to think. “She’s kind, caring, loyal, funny, warm, insightful, brilliant, beautiful, and…” Lucius stopped. He closed his eyes then opened them. “And sexy. There, I said it! I find her sexy! Beautiful, long brown/blonde locks, seductive caramel eyes, a gorgeous figure, and a smile that makes me go weak in the knees.”  
“Sounds like more than enough reasons to want to get to know someone.” Tobias smiled with a light laugh.  
#  
Hermione laid out the two little black dresses she’d bought, and spent at least ten minutes in front of her full-length mirror dressed in each one. She finally chose the simplest one, then added a silver necklace, and silver earrings with tiny red jewels that dangled on the bottom. For at least an hour she fussed with her hair, and then decided to leave long, loose, and pulled to the side with two red clips. Then she applied a daring shade of deep red lipstick. Her stomach flip-flopped when the doorbell rang, but she managed to walk down the stairs, and open the door. She knew the moment they made eye contact that he appreciated how she looked, and she couldn’t help but feel the same.  
Lucius continued to surprise her with his own sense of style. He seemed to have completely abandoned wizarding styles for Muggle clothing. He wore a grey blazer, black dress shirt open at the neck, fitted black wool trousers, and a gorgeous black overcoat with black dress shoes.  
They smiled at each other, but Lucius made no move to enter the home. With a brief wink, he asked; “May I come in?”  
“Of course,” Hermione laughed, and led him inside.  
“You look beautiful,” he said in a low, confident tone.  
“Thank you. You look very handsome.”  
“Well, thank you. Are you ready to go?”  
He helped her on with her coat, and they set out into the night. They travelled by taxi to the restaurant, which Hermione felt was an utterly surreal experience. She always imagined Lucius would travel by horse-drawn carriage, or just apparate wherever he wanted to go. They stood outside The Lanesborough Hotel, where Lucius offered his arm and ushered her inside.  
Hermione had never seen, yet alone eaten in such a lavish place. White, black, and gold décor was complimented by lush seats, humungous, circular / hanging chandeliers. She gulped in silent anxiety. “Perhaps I should’ve dressed in a more appropriate dress.”  
Lucius shook his head. “Nonsense. You look wonderful. Nothing to worry about.”  
Hermione was not the least bit surprised to learn he was an expert on wine and good food. For the next two hours they discussed the counselling centre, the needs of those who had been traumatized, and the wizarding community in general. Hermione found Lucius completely empathetic especially given his own experiences. “I think we need to set something up that will help people get back on their feet, as well as help them heal from the trauma,” he said over coffee and dessert.  
“I agree. I’ve often wondered why there’s no department of social services, like we have in the Muggle world.” Hermione closed her eyes with delight as she spooned more tiramisu into her mouth.  
“Shall I leave the two of you alone?” Lucius smiled.  
“Hmmmm?” Hermione didn’t have a clue what Lucius meant until she saw him point to her dessert. “Oh, yes!” She laughed so hard she almost began to choke.  
“What’s a department of social services? I’ve never heard that term before.”  
“I’m not surprised. It’s a Muggle thing. They help people find employment, get counselling, provide food vouchers, help with housing, and all kinds of necessities. I’ve learned that quite a few people became displaced as a result of the war.”  
“Really?” Lucius set down his coffee. “I didn’t know that. Maybe we do need one of those departments after all.”  
“It could be part of St. Mungo’s but located in Diagon Alley where people just go naturally.”  
Lucius nodded in agreement. “That’s an excellent idea.”  
Hermione smiled. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to use the ladies room.”  
Lucius smiled and shrugged. “Of course.”  
In the lavish ladies room, Hermione checked her makeup and hair, and reapplied her lipstick.  
As she did, a young blonde woman whose legs seemed to go on forever looked her over. “Where did you find that stunning man you’re with? He’s gorgeous.”  
“Ummm, I’ve known him for a while now.” A nervous smile crossed her lips.  
“Well, you better hang on tight, sweetie. I bet there’s a huge lineup waiting for him.” She sauntered out the door with an obvious wiggle which advertised her physical attributes.  
Hermione walked back into the restaurant and noticed the beautiful woman sat right behind Lucius. She put on her brightest smile, and sat down.  
Lucius surprised her by taking one of her hands in his. “I’ve had a wonderful time this evening. Perhaps we could stop talking about business for now, and take a walk?”  
“I’d like that, except I didn’t exactly wear walking shoes.”  
“I can take care of that,” Lucius smiled with a wink. “I’ll charm them just as I did at the party.”  
Hermione felt herself blush, and found she couldn’t think of a single thing to say.  
“My goodness, that’s the second time I’ve been able to render you silent.”  
“Yes, it is. I’ll have to return the same favour someday.”  
“I look forward to it,” he said with a tiny smirk.  
They stood up to leave, and as they began to make their way out of the restaurant, the blonde woman from earlier on tugged at Lucius’ sleeve. He looked at her curiously, as she stood up to assess him. “I’m Janette,” she said. “You are the most handsome man I’ve ever seen in my life. Can I give you my business card?” She held out a white linen business card.  
Lucius stared at the card, but didn’t take it. Then he turned around and saw a red-faced gentleman who had obviously been dining with Janette. “Madam, I don’t know you, but since you’ve been so blunt with me, allow me to do the same. First, of all, I find it unthinkable that you would approach one gentleman, when you’re clearly having dinner with another. Second, it would be rude of me to take that card, since I have no intention of contacting you. Third, thank you for the compliment, but I already met an extraordinary woman, and have no interest in meeting anyone else at this time.” He turned to Hermione and gave her the broadest, sexiest smile he was capable of.  
Her breath hitched, but she found it within herself to return the smile.  
He caught her by surprise when he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Then, he offered her his arm, and they walked off.  
Hermione could hear the woman huff as she sat down, and thought she caught a nasty comment by her dinner companion, but didn’t bother to give it a second thought. All she could focus on was the smile and kiss Lucius had just given her. For the first time, she realized he really was interested in her, and she was interested in him. A flood of heat rushed through her body, and she felt utterly glorious and alive. When they stepped outside, Lucius reached for her, and gently tucked his arms about her waist.  
“Hermione, I should’ve been honest when I asked you out. Of course, I care deeply about the centre, but I just wanted to be with you. I should’ve been up front about that.”  
Hermione stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. “No apology necessary. Sometimes that first move is so hard. But, you made up for it back there just now. I saw that woman when I went into the ladies room and she told me that she found you incredibly handsome. I never thought she’d go that far. Still, I was a bit jealous of her given how beautiful she is.”  
Lucius threw his head back and laughed. “She’s nothing compared to you.”  
Hermione couldn’t believe Lucius had said that. “What? You…”  
He stared into her eyes and drew her closer. “One of the traits I find most wonderful about you is that you seem to have no idea how beautiful you are.”  
“Thank you.” Hermione smiled.  
“Of course. Now, let’s charm those shoes.” He bent down and discreetly removed his wand.  
“Ahhhhh! That feels better.” Hermione linked her arm in his.  
The two walked off arm in arm into the night.  
#  
Jade Hornby sat in the plush, red leather booth of ‘Magique’ one of the new, trendy restaurants in Diagon Alley. The restaurant was just one of many new businesses that had popped up in the past several years. Many witches and wizards felt a new-found confidence in their community, and there had been a flood of investments along with dozens of new businesses. Jade pulled out her diamond-crested compact, checked her make-up, and then sipped from her coffee cup. Soon, a young, long-haired witch joined her. The two shook hands and introduced themselves.  
“Thank you for coming,” Jade said in a calm voice.  
“No problem.” Pansy Parkinson plopped her purse onto her lap. Her eyes darted about the room, and she twisted her hands around the purse. “I found your message to be a bit odd to be honest, but I couldn’t help but notice the uh…opportunity to uh…” She stared down at the table.  
“Make money?” Jade flashed her gorgeous trademark smile. “Let’s face it, the post-war years haven’t been good to you. Your relationship with Draco Malfoy fizzled. He and his family were furious with you for your declaration to turn Harry Potter over to You Know Who.”  
“I only meant that he was…”  
Jade raised a hand. “Let me finish.”  
Pansy nodded quietly.  
“The end result is the same. The Malfoys don’t want anything to do with you. And, let’s face it, Lucius yields a lot of power, especially since he chose the right side in the end. I know it’s been hard for you and your dad since your mom died. His health is poor and his business is failing. Then, your relationship, or should I say, almost engagement to Terence Higgs went belly up. Everyone knows you ran to him because you were distraught over Draco. Of course, Terence never was terribly bright, but even he figured out your agenda. So then, who’s left for you? Well, there’s Vincent Crabbe, although his future looks grim.”  
A waiter’s arrival interrupted Jade’s rant, and he deposited two menus on the table. “May I bring you anything to drink, Miss?” He inclined his head toward Pansy.  
“Yes, thanks, I’ll have an Earl Grey tea with some milk.”  
“Excellent. Miss Hornby, may I get you a refill, or something else to drink?”  
“I’m fine, thank you.” She waved him off. “Now then, where was I?”  
“What happened to Crabbe?”  
“You really should keep up with the news dear. He was involved in a brawl in some awful Muggle bar in East London. Apparently, he’s in a Muggle jail right now.”  
Pansy let out a small yelp. “That’s horrible. Not surprising though. He always was an idiot.”  
The waiter arrived with Pansy’s tea. “Have you ladies decided?”  
“Not yet. A few more minutes please.”  
He nodded and shuffled off.  
“This is where my opportunity comes in.” She paused to sip her coffee for effect. “How would you like another chance with Draco Malfoy?”  
Pansy set down her tea and licked her lips. Her voice trembled. “Wh…wh…what would I have to do?”  
Jade closed her eyes for a brief moment then reopened them. She took Pansy’s hands in her own. “Nothing much, dear. Just some investigative work. That’s all. I need you to do some research for me.”  
“Research? About what?” Her lips parted slightly, and a rose tint covered her cheeks.  
Jade leaned in and whispered. “I need you to do in-depth research on Hermione Granger.”  
Pansy’s face fell. “Hermione Granger? I don’t understand. Anyway, she’s a Mud…I mean Muggle-born. How could I find out anything?”  
“Not to worry. I know how to use Muggle technology. I’ll show you everything! Now, let’s find something wonderful to eat, shall we? Order anything you like. Price is no object.”  
“I don’t see how there could be any dirt on Miss Wonderful. She’s a huge hero; everyone loves her.” Pansy sneered with disgust at her own comments.  
“Not everyone. But, there’s one thing you’ll have to do to get started.”  
“What?” Pansy’s eyes grew curious.  
“Get to know Ron Weasley. She dumped him, although he tries to portray it as otherwise. And, his life hasn’t exactly been going as planned.”  
“Hmmmm. What happened to Weasley? Not that I care.”  
“He hasn’t been burning up the dating scene for one thing. For another, he was asked to leave the Auror Training Program, although the family set it up so that it looked like he joined the family joke business.” Jade spoke the last two words as if she had a sour lemon in her mouth.”  
“Oh, you mean the Weasley Wizard Shop in Diagon Alley?”  
Jade nodded.  
“I heard it’s doing really well.”  
“It is. In fact they’re about to open up a café called ‘Fred’s”.  
Pansy turned pensive. “That’s a nice thing to do.”  
“Whatever. Your task is to get to know him. I know for a fact he doesn’t have a girlfriend at the moment.  
Pansy made a face as if she would gag. “I don’t want to date Ron Weasley. He’s awful.”  
“The Weasleys have a lot of money now,” Jade said quietly. “Plus they chose the right side in the war, and little Ronald was a member of The Golden Trio.” She checked her nails and smoothed her skirt.  
Pansy’s face perked up. “Well, that might make it better. Do I have to go to bed with him?” She choked a little at the mere thought of seeing Ron naked.  
“That’s up to you. Let’s just see how it goes.”  
Pansy narrowed her eyes. “How the hell am I supposed to do this? I can’t just walk into the joke shop and ask him out.”  
“No, you can’t. But, they’re looking for people to work in the new café.” She shrugged her shoulders as if it was a done deal.  
“What? Be a waitress?” Pansy practically squealed.  
“Be quiet!”  
“Sorry.” Pansy lowered her eyes.  
“You have to look at the big picture. Besides you’re a lowly secretary in the Ministry right now, and I know you hate it. I’ll supplement your salary, and buy you some very nice clothes to sweeten the deal.”  
Pansy’s face lit up with a bright smile.  
Jade turned to the menu, with the knowledge that Pansy Parkinson would now do exactly what she would need. No stone would be left unturned in the search for dirt on the Granger family. She knew where to look, and how to use the information at her disposal. Oh yes, Lucius, you taught me well. Eighteen months in your company and I learned everything I need to know to bring you and your little girlfriend down. She smiled brightly as she perused the menu.


	6. CHAPTER 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's recovery is finally coming along nicely. We see more between father and son. Pansy begins her plan to snag Ron, and Lucius and Hermione have an intimate dinner together. Then, the mystery begins - someone is murdered!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please review.

CHAPTER 6  
Lucius sat at his desk, his eyes closed and ruminated on his evening with Hermione. He hadn’t felt so joyful or hopeful about a woman in years. Then, a startling fact ran through his head. He’d been in love once but that was decades ago. He was a teenager then. His marriage to Cissy had been arranged, and marred by health problems, her lack of sexual desire, and of course her insane sister who’d re-entered their lives several years back. Thank the gods she’s dead. Lucius leaned forward and laid his chin in his hands. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t dated. He’d spent almost two years with Jade. However, he’d travelled constantly for business, and knew from the start that he wasn’t looking anything permanent. What the hell do I want? Not to be alone? Do I want to have a family? He shook his head at the thought of a baby’s cries in the middle of the night. Did he even want to start all that again? Of course, he had no idea what Hermione wanted and…  
A knock at the door shook him from his thoughts. “Mr. Malfoy, your 10 a.m. appointment is here.”  
Lucius looked up and smiled. Justin Finch-Fletchley stood at the door. Two years ago Lucius hired him as his Administrative Assistant and he never regretted the decision. Justin worked very hard, took initiatives, and actually had a quirky sense of humour which everyone seemed to appreciate. Justin adjusted his suit jacket, a small nervous gesture of his, and walked into the office when Lucius waved him inside. “Mr. Steven Flavin is here to see you. He’s here to discuss his cauldron manufacturing company with you.”  
Lucius nodded. “Yes, very well.” He sat back in his leather chair and stared outside at the rare sunny day. Another session with his therapist was definitely on the agenda. He needed to sort out his priorities.  
#  
Hermione and Sierra sat together in a rare, quiet moment at the hospital. The morning had been wild with two young girls who had mistakenly hexed their parents, a couple who’d hexed each other, and a young woman who loved to experiment with her potions had singed both her arms, shoulders, neck and face. Triage had been chaos.  
“I’d give everything I own for a great foot massage right now,” Sierra moaned. She stretched her neck and massaged her right shoulder.  
“Children that young shouldn’t have wands!” Hermione’s face flushed with annoyance. “Those kids almost hexed their parents into oblivion.”  
“Hmmmm. Let’s not talk about crazy, hexing kids. I’ve had enough. By the way, you haven’t said much about your date the other night. Soooo?” Sierra leaned forward and flashed a wicked smile.  
“It was really nice. We had this incredible dinner and went for a long walk. He charmed my shoes so they’d be comfortable.”  
Sierra furrowed her brows. “That’s it?”  
“What? Did you expect us to jump into bed?”  
“Well, if you’re not going to, someone else will!” Sierra threw back her head and laughed.  
Hermione tried to look annoyed but couldn’t manage. “You’re right,” she laughed. “This woman came on to him and she was on a date with another man! At least, it looked like she was. Lucius very politely told her to back off. So funny.”  
“What happened after the walk? Did he just up and leave?”  
“No! He’s got better manners than that. He took me home. And, he kissed me goodnight.”  
“Lips? Cheeks?”  
“Gawds, you’re nosy!”  
“Damn right. I want to know.”  
“Well, you’ll just have to imagine.” Hermione shrugged her shoulders, got up and walked off. As she made her way back towards Triage she thought back to that moment.  
They stood on her porch under the soft amber light.  
“I had a wonderful time,” Lucius smiled.  
“Me too.” Hermione shifted uncertainly at the door. “I wish I didn’t have to get up early, but I do. I’ve got a 7 a.m. shift start.” She hesitated a moment. “Sorry.”  
Lucius shook his head. “No apologies needed. I run a company. I understand.” He leaned in and cupped Hermione’s chin with one hand. His lips touched hers tenderly and he gently rubbed his tongue over her lips. When he released both of their faces flushed red. Lucius recovered quickly. “I’d like to do this again soon.”  
“I’d like that too.” Hermione slipped inside her cottage and heard Lucius walk away. Inside the safety of her home, Hermione flopped onto the sofa and smiled as broadly as her face would allow. Crookshanks purred softly nearby. Her entire being had shuddered as they kissed. Hermione touched her lips at the memory when a sudden sound knocked her back into the moment.  
“Hey, Hermione! Are you okay?”  
She looked up to see Harry Potter in front of her with a friendly smile.  
“Harry!”  
The two embraced and then stepped back to survey each other.  
“What’re you doing here; is everything ok?”  
“Arthur’s back is acting up again. He was having bad muscle spasms. Molly tried to help him, but it only got worse. So, we decided to bring him here. I’ve got the afternoon off for once, so I came to see if he was alright. What were you smiling about before?”  
“Me? Nothing. Just having a good day. It’s so great to see you.”  
“It’s great to see you.”  
The two walked off but Hermione’s mind returned again to that night on her porch.  
#  
Lucius breathed hard as he finished the last of his hundred sit ups. He’d purchased Muggle exercise equipment and loved it. This evening he’d spent thirty minutes on the Elliptical machine, lifted weights, worked on his legs, and did sit ups. His bare chest glistened with sweat and blue exercise pants sat snugly on his hips. His hair flew loose as he pulled out the leather tie. As he prepared to go into his bathroom for a long, hot shower, Draco walked in.  
“Whoa! Someone’s getting fit.”  
Lucius chuckled lightly. “Thank you. Why don’t you consider an exercise routine? I think it would be good for you. I mean it’s great to go on long walks together, but nothing beats working the hell out of your body.”  
“Hmmm. Maybe I should. I’ve always been kind of…skinny.” He surveyed his own slender body, then looked up at Lucius’ fit physique. Draco saw a man who was in incredible physical shape, tight abs, strong muscular arms, and a slender, well-defined waist.  
“There’s nothing wrong with being slim. You just need some definition; that’s all. I’ll work out a routine for you, and we can exercise together.”  
“Sure.” Draco’s eyes turned serious.  
“Something on your mind, son?”  
Draco nodded. “Yeah, but I’m not sure it’s any of my business.” He fidgeted about and shoved his hands inside his pockets.  
Lucius shrugged. “You’ll never know unless you ask.” He sat down on the weight-lifting bench, then picked up a towel to wipe himself off.  
“I…uh…well.. I’ve been wondering about your…uh…evening with Granger. Not that it’s my business but I wondered. That’s all.” He stared down at his feet as if that would somehow make the moment less awkward.  
Lucius surprised him with a light laugh. “It was really nice. But, try calling her Hermione. Granger sounds so…it just sounds wrong.”  
“Oh, yeah sure! I guess I got used to it from school. By the way, I got an owl from Harry asking me if I wanted to get together with him and Neville.” Draco gave a semi-hopeful smile.  
“And?”  
“Oh, I said I’d go.” He shrugged. “I don’t think it’s good for me to be cooped up here all the time. I’m feeling loads better, and those sessions have really helped. Although it’s not like Longbottom and I ever hung out together.”  
Lucius nodded in agreement. “No, but Harry’s been terrific.  
“For sure. He’s been over loads of times. And, he’s been really open about the stuff he went through.”  
Draco’s expression told Lucius that the friendship which had developed over the last few weeks meant a lot to his son. “Anyway, I wondered if you feel like you might want to take something on with the company in potions research. You were always brilliant at it.”  
Draco noticeably brightened. “Definitely.”  
“How about that dragon pox research we always talked about? You could start a few days a week, set your own hours, and get going. We really need to find a cure.”  
“I totally agree. Great…so…uh…you had a good time?” He smiled.  
“Yes, we had a lovely time. I really want to see her again, but I think we need to talk about what we’re looking for.”  
“What are you looking for?” Draco asked in a serious tone.  
“That’s what I’m working on.” He stood up and walked Draco out of the bedroom turned gym. “See you in a bit for dinner?” Lucius rubbed the top of Draco’s head, then walked into his room and headed in for a long-awaited shower.  
#  
Pansy Parkinson bounced in her seat at The Black Beetle Coffee and Tea Shoppe. Relatively new, it had become extremely popular among twenty and thirty something witches and wizards. Dozens of different types of exotic coffees and teas from all over the world lined part of one wall. Posters of famous witch and wizard artists and Quidditch players hung on the others. Patrons sat on comfortable velvet sofas and over-stuffed chairs as they drank their tea or coffee, and ate the home-made pastries. Padma and Parvati Patil opened the shop over a year ago. Now, customers filled it to the brim every day. Ron Weasley finally strolled in and Pansy waved him over.  
“Hey!” Pansy said in an uncertain voice. She’d dressed in an outfit paid for by Jade, and wondered if the clothes would have to be returned if she couldn’t get the job.  
Ron sat down and noticed Pansy’s sharp attire. A black pencil skirt complemented her slim figure, and the white form-fitting blouse definitely suited her. He smiled in appreciation.  
“Thanks for coming,” Pansy said in her most polite voice.  
“Yeah, sure. Um, well, um, I guess you’re uh interested in working at the uh new café?” He nodded his head to be sure.  
“Definitely.” Pansy gave her sweetest smile. “I’ve got loads of experience that you might not know about. Here are my qualifications.” She handed him a sheet with fake job experience Jade had created for her.  
Ron’s eyes popped open wide. “Wow! I had no idea you did all these things. When did you have time?”  
“Summers mostly. Look, Ron, I imagine I’m not the first person you would think to work with, but frankly, I need the job. My Mom’s gone and I’ve only got my Dad.” She smiled a bit sheepishly.  
“Hey, I understand about money. We were always poor. Until now that is.”  
“Well, we were never rich either. People always assumed I guess.” Pansy lowered her eyes and made a concerted effort to appear modest.  
Ron couldn’t help notice the edge of her white lace bra as she lowered her head. She may have been a Slytherin, but hell, she’s a looker! “Why don’t we take a walk and I’ll show you the café?” He stood up and nodded towards the door.  
“Perfect.” Pansy smoothed her skirt and shook her shoulder-length locks. As they walked out the door, Pansy grabbed the opportunity to place her hand inside Ron’s arm. She noticed him blush. “I’m still getting used to these high heels,” she lied. Pansy knew Ron didn’t mind, and they moved through the early evening throngs to the new Weasley café. Several hundred witches and wizards had begun to cram into the new stores and restaurants. Pansy smiled to herself. I’ll have to owl Jade tonight. I think getting this job will be easier than I thought. She offered Ron a broad smile then lowered her eyes once more for effect. As they walked on she felt him tighten his arm around her hand.

 

#  
Hermione flitted about the kitchen engaged in the task of her famous two hour pasta sauce. Pots boiled. Steam rose high above the stove. She bowed her head over the main pot as she inhaled the combination of tomatoes, onions, garlic, basil, dill, bay leaf, and a host of other spices. The final step would be to add the ground veal which cooked in another pan alongside fresh mushrooms and carrots. A familiar tap tap caught her attention. She smiled and turned her head to see Henry hooting outside the window. Hermione opened the window to allow Henry inside. Delighted, he flew to Charlotte’s perch and quickly hopped as close to her as possible. He lifted his leg to give Hermione the letter.  
Hello Hermione;  
I hope this message finds you well. I realize it’s last minute but I wondered if you’d be up for a coffee or tea this evening? The night is still young (6:30) and I find myself thinking of you. And, that seems to happen quite a lot lately. If you have other plans, I completely understand. I also wanted to invite you to a play. One of my favourite West End Theatres has a production of Arthur Miller’s play The Crucible. I hope you’ll join me. Look forward to your reply.  
In anticipation of your response,  
Lucius  
Hermione decided that sending Henry back would take too long. She knew Lucius had finally connected to the floo network and so she went to the fireplace and called out “Malfoy Chelsea Home”. Within seconds, Draco’s smiling face appeared in the flames.  
“Hey, Gr…Hermione. How’re you doing?”  
“Really good, and you?”  
“Good. Getting together with Potter and Neville tomorrow. That’ll be a first!” He laughed.  
“My goodness! Two Gryffindors and a Slytherin. Sounds like a play…um…Draco…is you dad there? He sent me an owl so I wanted to reply.” She hoped her voice didn’t sound desperate.  
“No worries. I’ll get him.”  
There was a shuffle of bodies that echoed inside the floo network. Hermione always felt the floo network was one of the weirdest aspects of the magical world. She couldn’t imagine who had come up with this arcane system. Suddenly, Lucius’ face appeared in the flames. “Evening, Hermione. How’re you?”  
“Good thanks. I just wanted to let you know that getting together for coffee would be splendid. But, I’ve got another offer too.” She tried to sound flirtatious but couldn’t quite carry it off.  
“Oh?” Lucius hummed his answer.  
Hermione laughed. “I’ve made some of my famous two hour pasta sauce and it’s just about done. Would you like to come over for dinner? Pasta and a salad are on the menu, and there’s a lovely place called Just Desserts around the corner. We could head over later if you like.”  
Even through the floo Hermione could see a broad smile cross Lucius’ face. “I’d love to. Give me thirty minutes?”  
“Sure. I’ll open the floo. See you soon. Bye.”  
“Bye.”`  
She pulled her head out of the floo and realized she had a lot to do in thirty minutes. Hermione forced herself to look in the mirror. Her bushy hair made her look like Frankenstein’s monster girlfriend. She checked on the dinner, then rushed upstairs to fix her hair, put on something decent, and a touch of make-up. Within fifteen minutes she flew back down the stairs, and managed to put some nice dishes on the dining room table, and a couple of candles in her grandmother’s crystal candlesticks. A few seconds later she heard the whooshing sounds of the floo, and Lucius stood in her living room.  
Hermione blushed. She sighed an internal breath of relief when she saw his warm, sexy smile. “Glad you could make it,” she smiled in return.  
“I’m delighted you asked me over.” He handed her a bottle of wine and a beautifully wrapped box of chocolates.  
“Thanks,” Hermione said. She opened the chocolates and gulped. “Belgian chocolates. My favourite.” She moved nervously back into the kitchen but realized Lucius has followed her. “I just want to check on dinner. It’s just about ready.”  
Lucius moved behind Hermione and wrapped his arms about her waist. He leaned forward and rubbed his cheeks against hers. “Hmmmmm,” he said in a smoky voice. “Soft cheeks.” He lowered his head and kissed the back of her neck. As he did, Hermione jumped and a spoonful of pasta sauce flew into the air and landed on the floor.  
Lucius disengaged from her and laughed loudly. “Well, that’s one kind of reaction. Was it that bad?”  
Hermione spun around. Her face came to his mid-chest, so Lucius sat down and pulled him towards her as he did. “It felt wonderful,” Hermione said in a soft whisper.  
“Good to know.” Lucius gently pulled Hermione toward him and met her lips with his own in a sensuous kiss. Their tongues and lips rolled together in an erotic dance of sweet surrender. When he released her lips, he pressed his forehead to hers. “I’ve wanted to do that for quite some time,” Lucius said quietly.  
“Me too,” Hermione admitted.  
They proceeded to put dinner on the table, as they ate and talked in a comfortable, easy way. Hermione noted in her overly-analytical way that Lucius was the most interesting, intelligent, and thoughtful man she’d ever met. She loved the way he didn’t jump to conclusions about anything but sat in a thoughtful pose until he felt ready to answer. He spoke in a gentle yet confident voice; the voice of a man whose experiences helped to define him but did not own him. His knowledge of literature, the history of magic, and even numerous Muggle topics such as art and photography surprised her. She saw Lucius as a true renaissance man.  
“Want to move to the living room?” Hermione spoke in a quiet, tentative voice. “I mean it’s only a few feet away.” She offered a nervous laugh.  
Lucius laughed with her, got up quickly to take her hand and guide her away from the table.  
A few drops of cold sweat ran down Hermione’s neck. “You’re such a gentleman.” Was that necessary, Granger? She couldn’t help but berate herself.  
They eased themselves onto her small chesterfield. Lucius covered her shoulders with his arm and moved her closer.  
Hermione smelled his cologne, a warm musky scent which reminded her of vanilla and some spices she couldn’t identify. She smiled up at him.  
He bent his head towards her and was about to kiss her when Draco’s voice boomed out of the fireplace. “Dad, are you there?”  
“Yes, Draco, I’m here. What is it?” He mouthed sorry to Hermione in a silent gesture.  
“Sorry to interrupt your evening but the Aurors are here. Apparently, someone you knew by the name of Jade Hornby has been murdered. They want to speak with you immediately.”  
“Oh no!” Hermione gasped. “That’s horrible.”  
Lucius’ blue eyes turned cloudy with worry. “Indeed. I can’t imagine who would harm Jade. I’m sorry Hermione but I must go. I’ll return soon as I can.” He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and headed towards her fireplace.  
“Lucius, I met Jade once.” Hermione’s voice shook.  
Lucius turned around and wore a deep frown. “I don’t understand. How did you know her?”  
“Dad, are you coming?” Draco yelled again.  
“Yes, yes, I’m coming. Just a minute.” He stepped back towards Hermione. “When was this?”  
Hermione wrung her hands. “I met her once in Flourish and Blotts. She told me I’m not experienced enough for you.” Hermione looked down at her feet, and tried to avoid Lucius.  
He moved even closer and tilted her chin towards him. “Did she? What happened afterward? Did you ever see or hear from her again?”  
“No, and I told her to mind her own business.”  
Lucius laughed and kissed Hermione on the cheek again. “That’s fine. Not to worry. I’ll head back home and be in touch as soon as this is cleared up. Hopefully only an hour or two.” He smiled, turned around, and stepped into the fireplace. In a flash of green Lucius spun and headed home.  
Hermione slumped down onto the chesterfield. Crookshanks mewed at her feet. Her mind entertained a cacophony of ideas and worries. She didn’t know what to do. For several moments she wondered if she should offer to go to him and sit by his side. But, she wasn’t his girlfriend. They’d only been together twice. The Gryffindor in her told her to be brave and hope for a positive outcome. But, the ex-warrior in her felt desperate to take action.


	7. CHAPTER 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about who's been murdered and Lucius is investigated by the Aurors. Lucius and Hermione make love for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please review.

Chapter 7

Lucius stepped through the fireplace in his third floor library and apparated downstairs to find Draco on the chesterfield his brow knitted in worry. Two Aurors Lucius didn’t know stood in the living room. He smiled and stepped forward to greet them. “Good evening, gentleman. I’m Lucius Malfoy.”  
The two smiled since he really didn’t need any introduction. “I’m Jason Campbell,” the first one said. A tall lanky fellow with brilliant red hair and a big smile, he shook Lucius’ hand.  
“I’m Ernie McMillan,” the second Auror said. “You might have heard of me as I’m a very good friend of Harry Potter. We were in the famous Dumbledore’s Army together.” He shook Lucius’ hand but emitted a slight sniff as if to suggest his contempt. “So we’d better get to it then. I’ll take the lead here, Jason, if you don’t mind.”  
Jason smiled but moved back a couple of paces.  
Ernie and Lucius stood face to face although Lucius towered over the Auror by a good eight inches.  
“Shall we sit down?” Lucius pointed to two comfortable chairs.  
“That’s acceptable and not in breach in protocol.” Ernie spoke stiffly as if he had already passed judgment in the case.  
Lucius sat down beside Draco. He could feel his son tremble beside him, and wrapped a muscular arm around his shoulders. “How can I be of assistance?” Lucius kept his voice quiet and gentle.  
Ernie presented a pad and quick quill. “Don’t mind the quill,” he said. “First off, how did you know Jade Hornby?”  
“That’s easy,” Lucius smiled. “We dated for approximately eighteen months after Cissy was murdered. I waited approximately two years before I even considered dating, but I’d known Jade as a colleague, as I’d used her stationary business on several occasions. We had an easy rapport and friendship which turned into a romantic relationship. That ended almost two years ago. We stayed on friendly terms but the only time I’ve seen her since then was at the St. Mungo’s party some weeks ago. We exchanged pleasantries for a few moments and then moved on. I’m not aware of anyone who would want to hurt her.”  
Jason smiled and nodded as if he agreed with Lucius 100%, but Ernie did his best to appear suspicious.  
“I see.” Ernie spoke in an unnecessarily guarded tone. “So you were romantic with Ms. Hornby then?”  
“Yes, I’ve admitted as much,” Lucius said. He remained careful to speak in a calm voice.  
“Who ended the relationship and why?” Ernie asked.  
“I did. I told Jade from the very beginning that I wasn’t looking for marriage. I’d been married to Cissy for over twenty years. Her murder was a terrible shock for both Draco and myself. Jade had recently divorced, and she said she wasn’t looking to get married either. But, as time went on she began to press for marriage. I had to end the relationship because I knew that she and I didn’t want the same things.” He shrugged. “We broke off in a nice way. There were no theatrics, or crying, or yelling. I continued using her business on occasion but I never dealt with her personally.”  
“Why’s that Mr. Malfoy?” Ernie almost spat the words.  
“Because her Assistant, Lucille Cambridge does most of that work anyway.” Lucius smiled. “Gentleman, I’ve been a rude host. Can I offer you any tea or coffee?”  
“This isn’t a social call, Mr. Malfoy. This is a murder investigation.”  
“Mr. Malfoy is being polite.” Jason’s interruption caught Ernie off-guard. “There’s nothing wrong with offering us tea or coffee. Most people do.”  
Ernie blushed a deep scarlet. “Well…I…uh….want to keep this professional.” He stuck his chin out in such a way as to look rather bird-like.  
Lucius put his hands up in mock surrender. “No problem, I assure you. I was just trying to be a good host. Is there anything else I can tell you?”  
Ernie’s face looked like someone had stuck a pin in it and released all the air. “D…d…do you know any of…uh….Ms. Hornby’s acquaintances?”  
“Well, I know some of the people she’s done business with, but you can probably get a better list from Ms. Cambridge. Still, I can write down a list of names for you.”  
“That would be excellent,” Jason smiled. “How about a list of friends and relatives?”  
“I only know of one sister. Her name’s Amber and she lives in Paris. I met her once. She seemed nice, but honestly, I never got to know her. I couldn’t even tell you her address as we met for dinner and she never invited us back to her home. I expect Ms. Cambridge would have that information as well. As to friends, Jade always told me she didn’t have friends because women were jealous that she was so successful on her own.”  
“Do you know her ex-husband?” Ernie sounded confident once again.  
“Sorry, no.” Again, Lucius shrugged. “However, Jade often said that she made more money than he did and it was a sore point in their marriage. Whether that’s true or not, I can’t say.”  
“What did he do?” Ernie asked.  
“Marcus Hornby owns a small textile company in London. He’s a Muggle.”  
“Yes, we’ve had the Muggle police contact him, but he hasn’t responded so far. Still it’s early in the investigation,” Jason added. “Well, you’ve been very forthcoming, and I think that…” Jason stood to leave but Ernie waved for him to sit back down.  
“Ahem, I’m in charge here. I’ll say when it’s time to leave.”  
“Fine.” Jason sat back in his chair and resigned himself to Ernie’s false bravado.  
“Did you know Ms. Hornby, Draco?” Ernie directed his attention away from Lucius.  
“Sorry, no. I was in and out of hospital at that time.” His eyes turned sad.  
“Oh, yes, sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Ernie sputtered.  
“No worries,” Draco smiled.  
“Well then, I think you have been very forthcoming Mr. Malfoy. But, if we need to question you again, I trust you’ll make yourself available to the Auror Office? And, here’s my card in case you think of anything.” Ernie handed over a small white linen business card.  
Lucius and Draco stood and Lucius took the card with a smile. “I’m happy to be of any assistance. If I think of anything, I’ll be in touch immediately.” He showed them to the door and let them out. As he closed the door, Lucius turned to Draco and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He held out his arms and Draco practically jumped into them. They held each other for several moments. Lucius released his son and smiled. “Hopefully that’s over with. Are you okay, son?”  
Draco sat back down. For a few seconds his eyes turned cloudy but they soon brightened. “I found McMillan a bit much. I mean, I knew he was in the DA with Hermione, Harry and the others, but I’ve never heard Harry mention him as a friend; more like an acquaintance, I think.” His shoulders sagged.  
“Hmmmm, I wonder if Harry knows he bandies his name about like that? I could ask Hermione.” Lucius’ face brightened. “Oh dear, I need to get back to her and let her know what’s going on. Will you be alright?” He patted Draco’s hand almost as if he was sick again.  
Draco gently patted his father’s hand in turn. “I’m fine, Dad! Go back to your dinner date.”  
#  
Hermione grasped Lucius’ arms the moment he stepped through her fireplace. “Thank goodness you’re alright!” They hugged and kissed, then sat back down on her chesterfield.  
Lucius beamed as Hermione’s cheeks flushed. “I haven’t had a greeting like that from a woman since…well…ever!” He laughed in his loud, jovial way. “Everything is fine, but I really think you should let them know about your conversation with her. If they find out after the fact, they will be angry.”  
Hermione nodded in agreement. “I’ll speak with Harry tomorrow morning.  
“Harry’s not in charge of the investigation. A fellow by the name of Ernie McMillan is.”  
“What?” Hermione yelped as she jumped off the sofa. “That pompous idiot is an Auror? They must be desperate!” She saw the shock on Lucius’ face and calmed down. Hermione paced about as she explained. “Obviously, you have no experience with McMillan.”  
“No,” Lucius admitted. “I found him to be a tad arrogant but it’s a murder investigation.”  
“No, Lucius, Ernie’s always been arrogant. When we formed the DA Harry was in charge. Everyone knew that. But, that arrogant twit kept bragging about the fact that he was a member and a good friend of Harry’s. Harry let it go cause that’s the kind of person he is, but almost everyone else found him to be just a bit much. When we entered sixth year, he ran around telling people in this pretentious voice: “Well, this is old hat for us DA slags, right Harry?”  
Lucius laughed. “That’s a bloody good impression.” He stood up and embraced her. Lucius peered into Hermione’s eyes, then placed a finger on her eyelids with a ginger touch. “The colour of deep whiskey,” he said in a husky voice.  
The two breathed heavily as they held each other close. An aura of eroticism surrounded them. Lucius leaned down and kissed Hermione with eagerness and lust. Their tongues slipped around each other. Hermione felt Lucius’ strong hands slip under her blouse and cup her breasts. All the while, his eyes remained open. Her head fell backwards and her hands moved down towards his tight arse. Lucius groaned with pleasure, and Hermione moaned in response. They continued to kiss in a greedy hunger.  
When Lucius pulled back he could see Hermione’s questioning eyes. “I’m not pulling away due to lack of desire, love. I assure you. But, is this something you want? After all, we haven’t really discussed our relationship, or where we’re going, or…”  
Hermione pressed a finger to his lips. “Shush now. For once in my life, I don’t want to argue, or question, or reason, or think, or analyze. I just want to do. And, every ounce of my body, heart, and soul wants to be with you right now. That’s what I know.” She leaned on her tiptoes and kissed his lips with a delicate touch.  
“Well then, here’s what I know. I adore you Miss Hermione Granger. And I’m pretty certain I’m falling in love with you.”  
Hermione knew that for this big, proud wizard to make such a declaration was an enormous gift. “That’s wonderful,” she smiled. “Then we’re on the same page.” She took one of his hands in hers and led him upstairs to her bedroom. As they entered, she turned to him and spoke in a sensual fervor; “It’s not my first time, but I sure as hell don’t know a lot. Still, I’m open to learning.” She wiggled her eyebrows.  
Lucius smiled and caressed her face. “I’ve heard you’re a brilliant student.”  
They sat on the bed together and exchanged deep kisses while they slowly removed each other’s clothes. Hermione lifted Lucius’ sweater over his shoulders and marveled at his toned chest. “Gawds, you have the body a man half your age.” As Lucius laughed, she smoothed her cheeks up and down his muscular chest. She unbuckled his pants, and he unbuttoned her blouse.  
He removed her bra and kissed her breasts. “Perfect,” he whispered.  
They finally removed the last vestiges of clothing and lay side by side in her bed. Lucius could see Hermione’s expression of uncertainty. “There’s no right or wrong in lovemaking you know. As long as two people are consenting adults then it’s between them what they want to do. So, please, don’t feel pressed to do anything you don’t want to. Okay, love?” He kissed her cheeks, forehead, and lips for reassurance.”  
“I only know I want to make love with you, not just have sex.”  
“I think we’re already doing that.” He turned Hermione onto her back and gently spread her legs. In seconds he had slipped down and began to lick her thighs and folds with great hunger. Hermione moaned in deep pleasure. Satisfied she was ready Lucius sat up on his thighs and eased his cock inside her.  
“That thing is enormous!” she cried.  
“It only looks that way,” he laughed and entered her wet domain. Lucius thrust eagerly and Hermione responded in kind. Their bodies rocked together as one and they climaxed one after the other. Lucius came out of Hermione and drew her to him. “Are you alright?”  
“Mmmmmmm,” she said. “Now that’s what I call making love.”  
Lucius moaned in response and held her to him in a tight embrace as the two fell into a deep sleep.  
#  
Lucius and Hermione sat together at her small kitchen table. She drank tea while he sipped a coffee. Toast and eggs remained uneaten as they seemed more inclined to hold each other’s hands and share soft kisses every few moments. “As wonderful as this is my love, I do eventually have to go to my office and work. Being the boss has its perks but it also means long hours.”  
This time Hermione laughed. “I know. And, I have a shift at the hospital in two hours.”  
“How about a quiet dinner at my place this evening? We can have that talk, if you’d like.”  
“Yes, I would.”  
“Excellent. Sadly, I have to leave. I need to head home, shower, and dress for office business.”  
Just as Lucius was about to enter the fireplace he turned back to Hermione and cradled her head in his hands. “I meant it when I said I’m falling with you.” He whispered his lips across hers and once again stared into her eyes.”  
“I meant it too.”  
“Such a shame we have to work. I’d rather spend the day in bed with you.”  
“Me too.”  
They kissed and Lucius stepped into the green flames. Hermione turned and walked upstairs with the biggest smile she’d ever had on her face, and a feeling of rapture such as she’d never experienced.


	8. CHAPTER 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation into the murder is now in full swing. And, Pansy has to come clean with Ron. Hermione and Lucius find time for yet another romantic evening and Lucius reveals a hidden talent. Meanwhile, Ernie and Harry go undercover (literally) in the murder investigation which now reveals some of its own secrets. This is the last chapter so far. Chapter 9 is about a third of the way complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! I would love feedback. Thanks for reading.

Renewal Chapter 8  
Pansy paced about the café with The Daily Prophet scrunched up in her right hand. What do I do? If I go to the Aurors, Ron’s going to find out, then he’ll tell his family and I’m out on my arse. But, if I don’t go and they find out then I’m in a whole load of shit. She continued to pace about when a hand grabbed her from behind. “What?” she screamed.  
“What’s the matter?” Ron’s eyes betrayed his genuine concern. “You’re pacing about like a wild animal. Are you alright?”  
Pansy sighed. She knew there was only one way to handle this. “Ron, please sit down with me.”  
“Sure.”  
She led him to the nearest booth nicely laid out in black leather with real arborite tops just like George had seen in photographs. “Ron, this isn’t easy but it’s the truth. A few weeks ago I made the acquaintance of a woman by the name of Jade Hornby. She’s a business woman who knew my parents. This morning I read in the Prophet that she’s been murdered.”  
“Holy shit!” Ron yelped. “That’s awful! Were you good friends or something?”  
“Not really. But she helped me out. She gave me money for clothes which I needed, and she was the one who advised me to try and get a job here.”  
Ron’s blue eyes crinkled in a way that gave him a boyish look. He held out his hand and took hers. “Well, then I’m grateful to her. We all are. You work bloody hard, and you’re good at what you do.”  
Pansy chewed her nails, an old habit she couldn’t seem to get rid of. Her bottom lip trembled. “There’s more. Originally, we got together cause she wanted to use me to get dirt on Hermione because I think she wanted Lucius back. She and I put that resume together. I didn’t do half of those things, and she knew it. But she believed in me and felt it would be better to make me look better than I am. Since I knew we didn’t get on in school I was worried that I wouldn’t have a chance at this job if I didn’t. But, Ron, I need you to know that Jade and I agreed the plan was stupid. I arranged a meeting with her and told her I couldn’t and wouldn’t do it. She agreed, and we laughed about how it had really been quite ridiculous. And, that’s the whole truth. I’m really sorry, and I wouldn’t blame you if you sack me. In fact, I deserve it.”  
Ron and Pansy sat together in a long, uncomfortable silence. Ron chewed his top lip and scratched his head as he thought it over. “Here’s what I think,” he said at last. “Did you honestly have anything to do with her death?”  
“No,” Pansy shouted a bit too loudly. Then more softly she said; “I would never. I cared about Jade. She was very good to me. I owe her. But, I feel I should tell the Aurors that I did.”  
“And you really did meet with her to tell her that plan was absolutely barking?”  
“Yes! I’ll show you the memory. Anytime. I will!”  
“No. I trust you. But, you’re right. You should tell the Aurors. As far as getting sacked, forget it. You’re stuck with us. We love having you here. You’ve been working really hard, and we all want you here. Especially me.” He squeezed her hand and gave her a warm smile.  
A few tears slid down Pansy’s cheeks. She licked her lips and squeezed Ron’s hand in return. “Thank you so much! And, I want you to know how much I love being here too.”  
“Good. That’s settled. We’ll go to the Aurors together. Even though we don’t see each other much, Harry and I are still great friends, and he’ll listen to you. I know it.”  
The two stood up and shared a warm hug. “It’ll be ok, Pans, I’m sure of it.” Ron smiled and led her back into the kitchen where a vast array of fantastic aromas greeted them.  
#  
Hermione walked into the Auror office and saw Harry behind his desk with his wand stuck behind his right ear. His luminous blue eyes were riveted to a flurry of documents on his desk.  
“Hey Harry!”  
He looked up and smiled. “Hermione! It’s great to see you. What brings you here?”  
“The Jade Hornby case.” She saw the confusion on his face.  
“What do you have to do with that? “  
“I met her once briefly and we had an annoying conversation which I believed it was my duty to report.”  
“Oh.” Harry scratched his head. “Wish I could help but I gave that to Ernie, cause I thought it would be a low-profile case that he couldn’t screw up.”  
“So, I’ll have to talk to him then?” Hermione sat down and folded her hands in her lap hoping to keep calm.  
“Yeah, but as Head Auror he reports to me so technically I can hear what you have to say. But, you’ll have to repeat it to him.”  
“That’s fine.” Hermione brightened and told Harry everything.  
“That’s not really so terrible from the way you describe it. But I know Lucius has already been interviewed and we didn’t think there was anything there. Did he know about this?”  
“No!” Hermione realized she’d said that too loud. “No,” she said more quietly. “He only found out the night of her murder. I can show you the memory.”  
Harry held his hand up. “No need. I believe you. And you’re not exactly the murdering type anyway.”  
“So, do I still have to speak with Ernie…I really don’t want to. I know I’m imposing on our friendship but…”  
“Forget it. I owe you many times over. It’s no big deal. I’ll handle Ernie.”  
As bad luck would have it Ernie walked in at that moment. “Handle Ernie? What does that mean?”  
He stood just inside the door his eyes ablaze with anger. “What’s going on?” he demanded.  
“I took Hermione’s statement just now regarding Jade Hornby. She met her once in Diagon Alley and Jade wasn’t very nice to her. But they never saw each other ever again and Hermione is willing to share the memory. That’s all. Calm down!”  
Ernie’s mouth formed a firm, thin line. His legs trembled slightly but he backed down when he heard Harry’s tone. “Fine, I’ll read the statement and let Hermione know if there’s anything else I need of her.”  
Hermione blew out air and smiled at Harry then Ernie. “I didn’t mean to be disrespectful but it’s just easier talking to Harry. That’s all. No offence.”  
“None taken,” Ernie said. But his tone told Hermione he was indeed offended and hurt by the fact that she didn’t trust him enough to give her statement to him.  
“If that’s all, I need to go. I’ve got a shift at the hospital.”  
“It’s your call, Ernie. Do you want Hermione to stay?” Harry hoped this would lead to a more positive resolution.  
Ernie smiled a bit. “Course not. Please, feel free to go, and Hermione, thank you for coming down of your own accord. That was very decent of you.”  
Hermione smiled in return. “No problem. See you later.” She waved and left.  
#  
A few minutes later Ron and Pansy walked into the same office. There they greeted Harry and Ernie. “Hey Ron, what’s up?” He saw their hands entwined and his eyes widened in surprise.  
Pansy inhaled a deep breath. “We’re here because I knew Jade Hornby.”  
“Well now this is getting interesting,” Ernie McMillan said with a smug smile. “Come on over to my desk and I’ll take your statement.”  
Ron questioned Harry with his eyes but Harry shook his head. He knew that Ernie had to be the one who listened to Pansy.  
The three of them moved over to a corner in the office where Ernie’s small desk stood. In contrast to Harry, Ernie kept everything neat and tidy in an almost compulsive way. Ron could feel Pansy’s hand shake and he squeezed it a little tighter to try and reassure her. “Take big deep breaths Pans. It’ll be ok,” he whispered.  
“Now then, I hope you don’t mind the quick quill.”  
Pansy shook her head.  
“Good, let’s begin.”  
Pansy proceeded to tell her whole story, even the part about Jade wanting her to get dirt on Hermione. But, she was careful to be very clear that she and Jade abandoned that when she knew how much she cared for Ron and his family. She too offered to share her memories.  
Once she’d finished, Ernie made a big show of how he was taking the time to consider her words. But, he offered a small smile once he began to speak. “Well, it’s an interesting story. But I can’t see you as a murderer. You can go. But, we may need to talk again if other information comes to light, okay?”  
Ron and Pansy ran out of the office and bolted out of the ministry and into the fresh air. “Thank goodness that’s over!” Pansy breathed a heavy sigh. Her cheeks flushed with the effort.  
“Yeah, thank goodness.” Ron gently pulled Pansy to him and kissed her.  
Pansy responded and they deepened their kiss. Neither of them cared that people around them stared. They were too wrapped up in each other. When they broke off Pansy gave out a nervous laugh. “I wasn’t expecting that.”  
“Was that okay?” Ron asked nervously. “Hermione always told me I wasn’t a very good kisser.”  
“Well, maybe she doesn’t know what a good kisser really feels like.” Pansy took the opportunity to kiss Ron and he responded. “Honestly, I was so worried about us after I told you the truth about Jade. I should’ve told you before, but I was too worried about it all.” She shifted from one foot to the other and searched Ron’s face for an answer.  
“Hey, none of us perfect. Not me, that’s for sure! You made a mistake, but you owned up to it, so let’s move on.” He smiled, grabbed her hand, and they walked off down the London street.  
#  
Lucius strode out of the kitchen when he heard the pop of apparition from upstairs. He bounded up the stairs and practically ran into Hermione who was running down to meet him. Lucius grabbed her and gave her a deep, eager kiss. “Wonderful to see you love.”  
They held hands as they walked downstairs.  
“It’s wonderful to see you too. By the way, something smells incredible.”  
“My cooking! I learned to cook the Muggle way years ago. I hope you like it.”  
They strolled into the kitchen and Hermione inhaled a cacophony of exquisite smells. “What is it?”  
“Moroccan salmon which has a rich tomato sauce and loads of cumin and cilantro. Couscous with almonds, cashews, and apricots. And, a salad with garlic-lemon dressing.”  
“Goodness! Did you ever cook in the manor?” Hermione was already salivating.  
“Sometimes. But, I had to sneak around. Cissy didn’t like it, Draco thought it was ridiculous, and the elves took offense. But now I’m free to do what I want.” He bent his head over a copper soup pot and stirred the ingredients for a few seconds. “Excellent. It’s ready. I’ll put the salmon in now, and we can have a glass of wine while we wait.”  
They eventually made their way back into the living room. Lucius poured two glasses of a superb white wine.  
“So, is it time for that talk now?” Hermione’s stomach did a few flip flops as she asked. What if he just wants an affair? What if I’m just someone to spend time with? But he said he was falling in love with me. Did he mean it? Suddenly Hermione realized that Lucius was staring at her with a rather confused expression.  
“What’s going on in that head of yours?”  
“Oh, it’s just me over-analyzing everything as usual.”  
Lucius took one of Hermione’s hands in her own. “Since I’m the one who wanted to do this, I’ll take the lead. Okay?”  
Hermione nodded and breathed deeply to keep calm.  
“The fact is, I have thought about this, about us and what I want. After Cissy died I wasn’t sure I ever wanted to marry again. It makes us emotionally vulnerable when we love someone, because we fear losing them.” Lucius blew out air. “But, I also realized I don’t want to live the rest of my alone. I’m a very physical man as you’ve already learned. And, I already have enormous affection for you. What I’m trying to say is, I meant it when I said I’m falling in love with you, and I very much want to work towards a long-term relationship. I always wanted more children, but Cissy refused to try. She had a hard time with Draco and I knew there would be no more after him.”  
Hermione heard a tinge of sadness in his voice. “That’s really laying it on the line.”  
“Best to be up front and honest right at the beginning; don’t you think?”  
“Yes. Definitely. So, I’ll do the same. I wasn’t sure what I wanted either, until we got together. I love being with you, and I definitely want marriage and children. But, I still want to be a Healer. They’re both very important to me.”  
“Then you should have them both.”  
“You’d be okay with that?”  
“Why not? I’m not so old fashioned as you might think.”  
Hermione suddenly bolted up and off the chesterfield.  
“What’s the matter love?”  
“I…I.. uh… can’t believe I’m talking love and marriage with Lucius Malfoy! That’s unbelievable! My goodness – how did it become the two of us?”  
Lucius stood up and shrugged. “Let’s not talk marriage right now. It’s way too early for that. But, at least you know what I’m looking for. I would love it if it works out with you, but only the future can tell us that.” He leaned in to her. Their lips and tongues surrendered to a sweet, shared joy.  
“What about your beautiful dinner?” Hermione asked in a breathless whisper.  
“Dinner can wait,” Lucius smiled and rubbed his lips against Hermione’s cheek. He disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes, then returned and swept Hermione up into his arms and strode up the stairs to his bedroom. “Lovemaking before dinner,” he said in his husky voice. “Always.”  
#  
Lucius and Hermione lay naked side by side in his lush bedroom. Hermione rubbed one of the posters of the ornate, ebony bed. She smoothed her hands over the grey Egyptian cotton sheets and offered Lucius a sly smile. She nestled into his strong chest and laid one of her legs over his. Lucius tilted her head towards his and kissed her with passion. “You’re getting me riled up again you know.”  
She laughed. “I know. That cock of yours doesn’t seem to ever want to settle down.”  
“Hmmmm. Could it be that your gorgeous naked body gets me excited beyond belief?”  
“Could be.” Hermione slid down Lucius body and took his cock gently in her hands. Then she flicked her tongue over it gently and seductively. She eased it into her mouth and sucked with ardour until Lucius came with a scream of pleasure. “And now it’s time for dinner,” she said.  
Lucius took his time sitting up then pulled her into a warm embrace. “That was exquisite.”  
“Mmmmmm.” Hermione smiled.  
#  
Ernie and Harry stood underneath the Invisibility Cloak which Harry had used so many times over the years in situations just like this. They positioned themselves across the street from the home where Jade Hornby had lived and where she was found dead only days ago. A light drizzle fell down over their heads and a fog began to roll in. A typical London night which meant that soon they might not be able to see anything.  
Harry checked his watch. 10 p.m. “We’ve been here for three hours. I need to get home but if you want to stay and watch the place then do so.”  
“I’ll give it a few more hours. You never know,” Ernie said in a rather ‘know it all’ voice.  
“Sure.” Harry stepped from under the cloak and disapparated with a loud crack.  
Soon a dense fog made it difficult to see anything and Ernie considered calling it a night. As he mulled over going home as well, a lone figure walked up the steps to Jade’s front door. The person wore a long, black cloak with a hood which made it impossible to tell if it was a man or a woman, or even how old they were. Ernie tried to reposition himself, but as he did a car drove by and splashed him full of rainwater and mud. “Shit,” he spat. He thought of going into the house but he knew that could be dangerous as he had no idea what he faced inside. Minutes later the cloaked figure walked out of the house. They peered around and felt sure it was safe to move on. A self-satisfied smirk on their face they walked off into the London night. Ernie tried to follow but the fog enveloped them both, and whomever it was they were already gone. Disappointed, Ernie spun around and disapparated home.


	9. CHAPTER 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happen in this chapter. Jade is buried. Then there's the reading of her will and Lucius and Hermione have a wild argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a hodgepodge of many things. It’s necessary to move the story forward. Jade is buried and we meet her wild sister Amber and her ex-husband, Marcus. Then, the murderers make an appearance but there are only small clues as to their identity. Pansy learns some startling news, while Hermione and Lucius end of having a bad argument.

Lucius and Hermione walked hand in hand onto the cemetery grounds. They saw Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic speaking to a tall, dignified looking man with silver hair and spectacles. Both were dressed in greys and blacks.

  
“Hello Lucius and Hermione. Thanks for coming. This is Marcus Hornby, Jade’s ex-husband.”

  
Lucius and Marcus shook hands. “Jade always said nice things about you. In fact, I often felt pale in comparison to her descriptions of you and now I see why.”

  
“Nonsense,” Lucius said. “I’m terribly sorry about Jade. She was a lovely woman and a dear friend. Marcus, this is Miss Hermione Granger.”

  
“Ms. Granger.” Marcus nodded in her direction.

  
“I’m sorry about Jade. I hope this gets resolved soon.”

  
Marcus inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. “Me too. But, thank you for coming.”

  
Soon they were joined by Ron and Pansy. But before they could say hello, a petite woman with long, auburn hair apparated into the cemetery.

  
“Aren’t we lucky, Amber’s here,” Marcus said with obvious venom.

  
The two didn’t acknowledge each other, and Kingsley broke the tension by calling everyone together. He delivered a short, touching ceremony and Jade was lowered into the ground.

 

Lucius walked over to Amber and gently touched her on the shoulder. “Amber, I just want to give my condolences for…”

  
Amber interrupted in a nasty tone and a sneer on her face. “Get off it. She wanted to marry you, and you know it. You used her and dumped her. So quit the crap, Lucius and stay away from me.” She disapparated before Lucius could respond.

  
“Charming woman,” Hermione whispered. She quickly took Lucius’ hand and put an arm around his shoulders.

  
“Pay no attention to her, Lucius,” Marcus said in a reassuring tone. “She doesn’t know what she’s talking about. From what Jade told me it was Amber who was pressing her to ask you about marriage because she thought it would be good business. A greedy, angry, bitter woman. Always has been ever since I’ve known her.”

  
“I really hope what she said isn’t true,” Lucius voice spoke his concern.

  
“It’s not, I assure you.” Marcus patted him on the back. He turned around and spoke to the small group. “You’re all invited back to my home for a drink and a toast to Jade.”  
The small group agreed and followed him out.

  
As she walked along with her hand in Lucius’ Hermione realized that she and Ron hadn’t said a word to each other. She didn’t know if it was on purpose or not, but Ron took Pansy’s hand and walked in front of her and Lucius at a brisk pace.

  
#

  
Several days later Lucius sat alongside Pansy, Amber, and Marcus Hornby in the law offices of Chambers and Associates. William Chambers was a well-known wills and estates specialist in the wizarding community. A short, squat man with almost no hair except for a bush of grey curls at the back, he breathed heavily as he entered the room with an arm full of papers.

  
“Thank you for coming,” he said in a raspy voice that spoke of years smoking cigarettes and cigars. “Let’s get right to it then, shall we?” He sat down at his desk and pulled out a long piece of parchment.

  
Herein is set forth the last will and testament of Jade Adele Hornby.  
I do bequeath my assets in the following way: my stationary business  
which I built up over many years shall be dissolved. All the profits  
from this sale shall go to St. Mungo’s Hospital. My home shall  
also be sold and all of my furniture and art except for four original  
paintings which Marcus always loved. Those paintings shall go  
to him and the proceeds from the sale will go to Hogwarts to  
serve as a fund for poor students. The school will administer  
and manage the fund. To Ms. Pansy Parkinson who became a  
friend in recent months I leave the sum of $20,00 Galleons to  
be used in any way she likes. And, I thank her for her friendship.

Pansy briefly interrupted the reading to yelp out a huge surprise at her good fortune.

 

To my dear friend Lucius Malfoy, I leave my collection of rare books

and feel certain he’ll make better use of them then I did. With regards to  
my clothes and jewels, Ms. Parkinson can also have the clothes and  
she may have them fixed to suit her needs. My jewels will be sold at  
auction and the proceeds will go to a Muggle charity of Marcus’  
choice.

“What?” screeched Amber. “Those jewels were supposed to go to me!”  
“Please, let’s finish in a dignified way!” Mr. Chambers cheeks puffed out.  
Amber sat with her lips in a pout.  
Finally, to my sister Amber who was always cruel and disrespectful  
not just to me, but practically everyone she met, I absolve her of the  
debt she owes me of $50,000 Galleons and thereby give her the Paris  
apartment in which she lives free and clear.

“What? I get a stupid, bloody apartment? That’s it? No wonder someone murdered her, what an awful bitch!”

  
“How dare you speak of Jade that way?” Pansy cried out. “She was a good, kind woman. We should be paying our respects not arguing.”

  
“Don’t you fucking tell me what to do little girl.” Amber scowled at Pansy as if she wanted to scratch her eyes out.

  
“Ladies please,” Lucius demanded. “This is a reading of a will. Can we show some manners please?”

  
“I’m sorry,” Pansy said instantly.

  
“Bugger off,” Amber yelled. “The lot of you are a bunch of shit just like her.”

  
She got up to leave when Chambers stopped her. “If you want the apartment, you’ll have to stay and sign some papers.”

  
Amber spun around and sat back down. “Fine, but let’s make it quick. I have things to do.” She pulled out a nail file and made herself look bored.

  
“You’re not the only one with a busy calendar,” Mr. Chambers snorted.

  
#

  
Lucius and Hermione sat before the fireplace in Hermione’s small home. The silence enveloped them as they had both experienced a difficult day. Lucius couldn’t help but think of Amber’s odd behaviour during the reading of the will, and Hermione had dealt with a teenager’s suicide attempt in triage. Lucius laid against the back of an overstuffed chair, and Hermione laid against his chest.

They sipped wine but remained silent for long periods of time.

  
“What a horrible day,” Hermione said in a somber tone.

  
Lucius rubbed her arm and kissed the top of her head. A heavy sigh escaped his lips. “I have the perfect solution. “Let’s go upstairs where we can take off our clothes and I can ravage you.” He whispered softly in her ear.

  
Hermione giggled. “I love the way you think.” She grabbed Lucius’ hands and pulled him out of the chair. He went willingly and with a huge smile on his face.  
#

  
The clock struck 10 p.m. and Diagon Alley became dark and dank in the late hour. One man shuffled slowly as he looked around.

  
“Over here Georgie boy!” A short, lean man half stepped out of the shadows and grabbed the other man’s sleeve.

  
“Hey! Don’ rip it. What ya doin’ in the alley? The second man, tall but obese almost fell over as he was grabbed.

  
“Been here ten minutes waitin’ on you,” he spat.

  
“Whaddaya wan’ from me?” George whined.

  
“You didn’ finish the job. You only got some of the jewels out. Our employer wants ‘em all.”

  
“I didn’ haf time to stay long. Those fuckin’ Aurors are hangin’ roun’ twenty-four/seven. I did whas I could. I ain’t goin’ back. I barely got ‘way last time.” He chugged on a bottle of lager.

  
“What the fuck am I ‘sposed to tell our employer then?” the first one scowled.

  
“Listen, Renee,” George began, “I ain’t goin’ back. I already told ya. Those Muggle police is there too. No way to get in the house now.”

  
“I don’ care Georgie boy, we haf a deal. I paid you, now you owe me.

  
George sniffed loudly. “I shouldna be out here at night. I gotta cold.” He sneezed a few times for emphasis.

  
“I don’ give a shit about ya fuckin’ cold. Get those jewels. Otherwise, there’s gonna be hell to pay.” Renee slunk away.

  
George checked around then stomped off the other way.

  
Just as George wandered off Pansy Parkinson stepped inside the back door that led to the kitchen of Fred’s Café. She looked around and finally found Molly with her feet up in a quiet corner.  
“Molly, you won’t believe what I just heard.” Pansy grabbed a small black leather and chrome stool and sat down next to Molly.

  
Molly rubbed her eyes. “Hmmmm? Oh, Pansy, what’s going on? You look like you’ve seen a ghost, and I’ve never seen one in Diagon Alley before.” She laughed in her motherly way. Then she leaned over and patted Pansy’s knee. “I’m sure whatever it was it’s nothing. Besides I’m too tired to care.” She leaned her head back and within seconds she fell asleep.

  
Pansy stood up. She looked around for anyone and finally found Ron counting up the night’s receipts. “Oh, Ron, you won’t believe what I heard!” She ran over and sat beside him in one of the booths near the Muggle jukebox which had become quite the phenomenon among the regular customers.

  
“Huh? Oh Pansy, sorry, I’ve got to get these receipts done. Sorry, love, but I haven’t time to chat right now. Maybe later, ‘kay? ” Ron stuck his head back in the pile of receipts, coins and bills spread out on the table.

  
“Sure.” Pansy walked back into the kitchen to finish cleaning up. She didn’t know what to do. Should I go to the Aurors? But, what the hell would I say? I heard two blokes yacking late at night in Diagon Alley about Jade’s house? They’ll think I’m bonkers! On the other hand, if I don’t go then maybe they’ll lose an important lead. Pansy went through the last of her night’s chores and readied the kitchen for the next day. She’d made up her mind what to do.

  
#

  
Strands of light filtered through the white gauze curtains on Hermione’s bedroom windows. She sat up and giggled at the sight of clothes strewn all over the place. The smile on her face grew broader as she recalled the night before. Lucius had swept her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs and into the bedroom like some kind of gallant knight. He proceeded to throw her onto the bed. The two of them pulled their clothes off as they kissed and hugged and Lucius’ obvious erection strained inside his trousers. “You’re going to be the death of me you little witch!”

  
Hermione responded by grabbing his trousers and pulling them down. But in her haste she only got them to his knees. Lucius fell over onto the bed and screamed as his erection jammed into his side. They finally managed to whip all their clothes off and threw them everywhere. Lucius lay on top of Hermione and used his knees to pull apart her slender legs. He kissed her tenderly then ever more eagerly as his tongue slid across her gums and he nipped gently at her bottom lip. Hermione dug her hands into his broad shoulders and pulled him as close to her as she could.

  
“I’ve never been much for being crude but it’s time I get to fuck the hell out of you,” he growled.

  
“Do it!” Hermione shouted.

  
He pushed his way inside to that familiar warm, wet place he loved so well. Hermione raised her hips and spread her legs to meet his thrusts as their lovemaking flew into a glorious frenzy. Their bodies rocked together in a combination of love and pure animal desire. They hissed, screamed, and grabbed each other’s bodies in a maniacal need to join with each other in a way that would never end.

  
She felt Lucius stir beside her then watched as he smiled, rolled over and fell off the bed. Hermione laughed at the sight of his wild hair, perplexed expression, and naked body sprawled on the floor. “Bloody hell, love, you’ve got to buy a bigger bed.” He hoisted himself back up. “Stop laughing.” His voice sounded serious but his eyes softened and a sweet smile appeared.

  
“I know. This bed is way too small for such a big, handsome wizard.” Hermione broke into wild laughter while Lucius sat with his arms crossed, and pretended to be annoyed. “Since neither of us have to work today what would you like to do?”

  
“Silly question.” Lucius slipped down beside Hermione, cupped her breasts and kissed her stomach.

  
Hermione undulated beneath him. “Mmmmm, that feels perfect!”

  
Lucius looked up at her for a brief moment, his blue eyes ablaze with desire. “I’m just getting started.”

  
#  
Pansy sat in the Auror office her eyes darting from one desk to the other. She watched as Ernie McMillan shuffled papers around on his desk with a frown on his face. She’d arrived over half an hour ago but Ernie had told her to wait while he completed “important tasks an Auror must do”. She thought he’d sounded pretentious and rude, but knew there was nothing she could do about it. As she checked her watch for the 10th time Harry walked in with a bright smile.

  
“Hey Pansy, what brings you round today?”

  
“Well, um, I’m here to see Auror McMillan.” She endeavoured to sound patient and calm but knew she didn’t quite achieve the right tone.

  
Harry’s head whipped around and just then Ernie blushed a deep red.

  
“Ernie, don’t you think you should get to whatever it is Pansy needs?”

  
“Oh, um, yeah, of course, Harry. Just wanted to catch up on my paper work.” He stood up and pretended to pick at some invisible lint on his robes. “Please, come and sit down, Miss Parkinson.”

  
Pansy did and watched as Harry followed her.

  
“What’s this about?” Harry asked.

  
“The Jade Hornby murder. I heard something last night and felt I should pass it on.”

  
Pansy sat down and smiled at Harry then Ernie.

  
Harry sat down next to Pansy. “Well, I’d like to hear this too,” he said.

  
Pansy watched as Ernie’s face fell and sat back down at his desk. “Oh yes, of course. If it’s about the murder we should all hear this.”

  
Pansy wanted to roll her eyes but kept her hands folded in her lap and a smile on her face.

“Well it’s like this.” She proceeded to tell the story of Georgie Boy and Renee and gave as much detail as possible. As she spoke she watched Harry’s intent expressions and knew that she’d made the right decision to come into the Auror office. Once she’d finished, Harry stood up and paced about.

  
“I’ve never heard either of those names but we’ve got to find out who those guys are. No doubt about it. Don’t you agree, Ernie?”

  
“Absolutely,” Ernie smiled.

  
“Good then you get onto that while I escort Pansy out.” He gave her his arm and quickly pulled her out of the office. Once in the hallway he turned to her with an air of calm. “Pansy that’s great of you to come in like this.” He lowered his voice. “I’m sorry Ernie can be a prat sometimes but he’s actually pretty good at what he does and improving all the time.”

  
“No worries, Harry. Happy to do this. Jade was so good to me.” She was about to say good-bye but thought better of it. “Harry, maybe someone in Azkaban knows these two characters. After all, a ton of unsavoury bastards are inside there.”

  
“Yup, I agree. We’ll definitely check on that.”

  
“And one more thing. This might be a dead end, but before she died Jade told me she heard that Crabbe is inside a Muggle jail in London. I don’t remember why but he’s definitely there and he’s never exactly been the brightest bloke. He also liked to hang around with rather strange people or so Draco told me. Maybe he might know?”

  
Harry’s face broke into an even bigger smile. “I didn’t know that.” He grabbed Pansy and gave her a hug, then caught himself and pulled back. “Oh, sorry, I get over-excited sometimes.”

  
Pansy laughed. “Not at all. I’ve never been hugged by an Auror before. But, I do have to do dash and get back to work. See you Harry.” Pansy walked away with a sense of purpose. Maybe, just maybe I can help the Aurors find Jade’s murderers. She smiled to herself and kept on walking.

  
#

  
Lucius gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek. “I cooked so you clean! I’m heading out for a fag.”

  
Hermione’s face fell but Lucius ignored her and headed out to the back porch. As he lit up Hermione padded out after him a frown on her face, and hands on her hips. “When are you going to quit? That’s a disgusting habit.”

  
Lucius took a long drag. “I’ll quit when I’m ready love. And I don’t need to be reminded I’ve some bad habit. Shit, you sounded like my mother just now.” He turned away and continued to smoke.

  
Hermione laid her head on his back and moaned. “But it’s such a horrible thing to do to yourself it causes cancer and…”

  
Lucius pulled away, snuffed out the cigarette and turned to face her. “Really? I didn’t know that.” He stomped back into the house and began clearing the dishes off the table.

  
“Leave them. It’s my turn.” Hermione’s voice sounded like a high whine.

  
“Well, if you weren’t so busy nagging me then maybe you could get to them.” Lucius stopped cleaning and went into the living room. Hermione followed.

“Are you going to follow me around wherever I go?”

  
“Am I bothering you?”

  
“Yes! Right now you’re getting on my nerves. Just give me some privacy will you?”

  
Hermione knew in her heart she should go back into the kitchen. She wanted to, but she couldn’t make her feet move. She could feel the heat in her cheeks and her stubborn pride growing bigger each second. “Well, you’re in my house!” She stuck her chin out and tried to sound logical even though she knew it was an absolutely ridiculous thing to say.

  
Lucius took his time and got up slowly. “Hermione I’ve had some ridiculous arguments in my time but this is one of the most outrageous. If you can’t accord me some privacy because I’m in your house then I’ll go to my own home and get some privacy there. Thank you for a wonderful evening and somewhat of a good morning.” He strode into the fireplace and disappeared in a green flash.

  
Hermione’s instinct was to run after him but she didn’t. Instead she walked back into the kitchen, cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher. She plopped back down on one of the kitchen chairs where only a short time ago she’d been joking and sharing breakfast with Lucius. Her eyes closed, Hermione dropped her head onto the table and sat there feeling as if she’d just acted like a ten year old who had to win a stupid argument with a friend. She’d always been this way as long as she could remember. For some reason, she just had to be right. A sense of gloom passed through her body and she couldn’t move. So, she continued to sit and feel sorry for herself while at the same time knowing she’d caused the problem to begin with.

  
#

  
Lucius laid on his living room chesterfield as he pretended to read a mystery novel Hermione had bought him. He heard Draco saunter into the room and give a loud chuckle.

“Haven’t you been reading that same page for the last half hour?” He sat down in the wing chair opposite his father.

Lucius peered at his son over the top of his book and sighed. “What’s your point?’

“Sheesh, you’re in a bad mood.” He bit a chunk out of a chocolate muffin. “Lover’s spat?”

  
Lucius placed the book on his stomach. “How did you know?”

  
“Uh, cause you look about as happy as a first year Hogwarts student when they’re about to do their exams.”

  
“Hermione was acting like a bloody nag.”

  
Draco snorted. “A nag? Is that it? I nag you practically every day.” He slid his finger across the chocolate icing then licked it with relish.

  
“Draco! You eat with your bloody fingers now?”

  
Draco laughed. “Yup. Anything else bothering you? Hermione’s a nag. I’m a slob. What else you got?”

  
Lucius wiped his eyes and smacked his lips. “Ah shit! I probably over-reacted.”

  
“No! You?” Draco roared so hard he dropped the muffin into his lap.

  
“Well she was nagging me about my smoking.”

  
“Good! You should quit that bloody habit. It’s disgusting.” Draco renewed eating his muffin with gusto. “In fact, I’ve nagged you about that too.”

  
“Well, I don’t like being nagged.” Lucius stuck out his bottom lip for emphasis. Suddenly he sat up as if he’d had a revelation. He gave Draco a wicked smile.

“What’re you up to?” Draco frowned.

  
“Nothing. How about we go out together? Just the two of us? My treat. I’ll take the Jaguar.”

  
Draco brightened a bit. “Sure, but you’ll have to convince Neville too cause I made plans with him. But I’m pretty sure he’d love a ride in that thing.”

  
“That thing is one of the best cars in the world.” Lucius practically bounced off the chesterfield, pulled Draco out of his chair and dragged him up the stairs. “Come on. We’re going to have some real fun.”


	10. CHAPTER 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More clues regarding Jade's murder but then more intrigue as well. Lucius takes Neville and Draco to a mysterious, exclusive wizard club called Palais Cher and they're all in for a few surprises.

CHAPTER TEN

Harry's invisibility cloak enveloped Ernie as he stood guard over the home of the late Jade Hornby. Although his feet ached after 3 hours on his feet he was determined to stay as late as possible in case the mysterious intruder should decide to show up again. Finally, his patience was rewarded when a large, black van pulled up in front of the house. He stared into the night as Marcus Hornby emerged from the driver's side and some other man jumped out of the passenger side. He threw off the cloak and ran across the street in time to nab Marcus by the arm.

  
“Just where do you think you're going?” Ernie demanded in an arrogant tone.

“Oh, Mr. McMillan, it's me, Marcus Hornby.” He laughed as if their meeting seemed to be the most natural thing in the world for him.

 

“I know who you are,” Ernie said. “But who's he?” He pointed to a tall, slender fellow who stood by Marcus' side.

“Yes, of course. This is Jack Simmons. He works at my textile factory, and we're here to claim the four paintings I inherited from Jade.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oh, I see. Well then, do you have the paper work?” Ernie sounded somewhat deflated.

“Yes, of course.” Marcus produced the papers and the three of them entered the house. Marcus and Jack pulled down the four paintings and loaded them into the van while Ernie watched. After all the paintings were carefully laid inside the van Marcus reached out to shake Ernie's hand. “Thank you, Auror McMillan, I appreciate your help this evening. These paintings are very dear to me.”

“Yes, sure, of course.” Ernie watched them get into the van and drive off. He sat down on the bottom step of the entrance to the house, with his chin in his hands. “Shit!,” he spat. He had really hoped something more was going on.

Inside the van, Marcus and Jack roared with laughter. “What an idiot!” The man who looked like Marcus said.

 

“How long will the polyjuice potion last Georgie Boy?”

“Long enough, Renee. Long enough!” They drove off into the night.

#

Lucius shifted the gears on his Jaguar XKG as Drago and Neville shouted with pleasure at the pull of the machine's engines.

“This is one hell of a machine,” Neville laughed with pleasure.

“There's nothing like being in control of a car like this,” hummed Lucius. “Well, except for great sex, of course!”

Draco shook his head and smiled.

“Now, let's have some fun.” Lucius picked up the wand at his side, pointed at the windshield and mumbled a bunch of unintelligible phrases. As he uttered the last word a deep fog surrounded the car like a defensive shield. Lucius let go of the wheel and the car slid through on its own. As they emerged from the fog, an enormous building stood in front of them. It appeared almost as a gilded palace adorned with Ionic columns, phoenix birds, winged serpents, crystal windows and several doormen who guided customers in and out.

“What the hell is this place?” Draco spoke in a breathy tone.

“This is Palais Cher, the most exclusive wizard club in all of England, perhaps all of Europe. Only the wealthiest and most famous wizards and witches come here to party.”

“And of course you're a member,” Neville marveled.

“Of course,” Lucius answered as if nothing else could possibly be the truth.

“Now then, let's party!”

The three exited the Jaguar. Lucius threw the keys to one of the doormen and guided the two completely stunned young men inside.

#

Georgie Boy and Renee pulled up to a small country-side cottage. As they did, the real Marcus Hornby stood with hands on his hips at the open door.

“What the hell took you so long?” he yelled. “I've been bloody waiting for over an hour.”

  
“Keep your knickers on,” Georgie laughed. “We got your paintins and that stupid Auroor didn' know nuthin' different.” He chewed on a cigar as he nodded his head up and down.

  
Renee looked around at the country-side with some displeasure. “Whacha doin' out here in this stupid lookin' cottige?”

“This cottage has been in my family for several centuries. Now, let's get the paintings out.” He began to walk to the back of the van when Georgie grabbed him.

“Not so fast guv. We's got ourselfes a little business to finish, don' we?”

Marcus turned away from the stench that surrounded the cigar-chewing criminal. “You'll get everything that's coming to you. However, we need to get the paintings inside just in case that idiot Auror put a trace on you.”  
Georgie and Renee stared at each other in complete innocence.

“They can do that?” Renee squeaked.

“Yes, they can!” Marcus yelled. “Now, let's get these inside.”

“We's better be gettun our money.” Georgie glared at Marcus.

“You will. Now help me with these paintings.”

The three men worked carefully to haul the precious artwork into the cottage. Inside the flames of the fireplace licked at the brick walls in hues of crimson, orange, and gold. Simple, overstuffed furniture covered in rose patterns offered comfortable seating, along with a dark wood circular dining table and four chairs. Once Marcus was satisfied the paintings were secure, he pulled out his wallet and handed Georgie a wad of bills.

Georgie sat down in one of the armchairs and counted. Once had had, his eyes clouded over. His lips sneered and his chest heaved up and down. “You's a bit short ain't ya?”

Rene's eyes darted from Georgie to Marcus and back. He knew Georgie Boy all too well. The violent man had killed and maimed more people than he could remember, some with a hatchet, others he'd strangled, and some he'd beaten to death with his fists. Renee slunk back against the wall and let the two men go at each other.

  
Marcus didn't sound as if he cared one bit. “Perhaps it's a bit short. But you haven't finished the job and you know it. I'm sill waiting on a few things you were supposed to get out of the house, but you haven't done so. You know, as well as I do, I'll pay you in full when you finish the job. I want that jewellery!”  
Georgie advanced on Marcus, and Marcus pulled out a gun. “Stop right there! Even wizards and witches can die with a bullet in their brain.” He aimed the gun at Georgie's head.

Georgie stopped in his place. “Well done there guv. Good on ya. Ya got yaself some balls after all. But how the fuck is we sposed to get those jewels, hmmmm? Those police people took 'em and you knose it.”

“Not my problem. Besides I have what you might call a back-up.”

Georgie pouted. “What kind?”

“I have a safety deposit box in an account only one person knows about. In it I document how you and Renee murdered Jade for money. So, you see, if anything happens to me, you're both headed off to that Azkaban prison. From what I hear, it's a nasty place.” Marcus smiled as he continued to wave the gun at Georgie's head.

“Mother fucker! We didn do nuthin and ya knose it.”

“Well, the police and the Aurors will see it differently. So, get me those jewels or there's no more hard-earned money for you. Now, get out of here. I can't stand the sight, or smell of either of you.” He waved them off.

The two criminals stalked out the door. Georgie Boy handed Renee a chunk of money.

“At least we got sumthin,” Renee said in a hopeful voice.

“Shut the fuck up!”

Georgie got behind the wheel, while Renee slid into the passenger seat.  
“That fuckin' Muggle,” Georgie spat. “The nerve o' him thinkin' he can keep money from me. Me! I'm the one who done up the whole plan. Fucker!”  
“What we gonna do then, Georgie Boy?” Renee moved slightly closer to the door just in case.  “Just you wait. I'll fix that fucker Muggle in me own way.”

#  
The moment Draco and Neville strolled in Palais Cher they could both see dozens of women and men stare at Lucius. Neither of them had ever seen a place that could equal the grandeur of Palais. Hanging crystal chandeliers, a multi-coloured dance floor, everyone dressed in expensive designer clothes, succulent trays of food, and a band playing Latin jazz.

An air of confidence and power swirled about Lucius. He didn't swagger or stare, but simply stood there waiting for the people who would approach him. Within seconds, the hostess, a stauesque woman with waist-length auburn hair, a killer figure, and sexy smile descended on the trio but honed in on Lucius.

“Good evening, Mr. Malfoy, it's so wonderful to see you again. It's been far too long.” She stared him up and down almost as if he was a chocolate fudge sundae she couldn't wait to devour.

“Lovely to see you Carinne.” Ever the gracious gentleman, he gave a bow and kissed her offered hand. “This is my son Draco, and his good friend Neville Longbottom. We'd like a booth please.”

“Of course.” She produced an all-too practiced wiggle and led them to a booth where the three of them could see the band, the dance floor, the bar, and everything and everyone. The booth's seats were supple crimson leather, with a glass table on gold-plated legs.

“Crikey, this is some kind of place!” Neville exclaimed.

“Obviously you've been here before,” Draco said as he practically drooled as two gorgeous women passed by their table and nodded towards Lucius. “You know them?” Draco asked.

“No,” Lucius answered in an absent-minded voice. “They're just being friendly.” Even as he said it, he knew that was a bit of a lie. True they were being friendly, but they also knew who he was and were already conjuring up some kind of plan to introduce themselves to him.

“I guess it's just a matter of you being you,” Draco said with a light laugh.

“I suppose so.” Lucius sat back, crossed his legs and surveyed the surroundings.

For a few moments he felt a sense of calm and confidence. Then, a young woman in a stunning, silver min-dress caught his eye. He could only see the back of her, but something about her long legs felt very familiar. Blonde streaks highlighted her brown hair which hung just past her shoulders. She shook it about as she laughed at something her date said. The wizard with her also seemed somewhat familiar but again he couldn't place him. “Draco, who's that young wizard with the witch in the silver min-dress? He looks awfully familiar.”

“Oh, him? Looks like Anthony Goldstein from here. But his hair is a bit different from what I recall. What do you think Neville?”

“Yeah, that's Goldstein. But who's that gorgeous gal with him? Look at those legs and that figure!”

Just as Lucius thought he recognized her the couple moved away and they got lost in the crowd.

The band began a sultry jazz tune. One of the young women from before approached Lucius with her arms held in front of her. “Would you dance with me?” A petite blonde with a voluptuous figure her blue eyes sparkled with delight.

“I never turn down a beautiful woman.” Lucius took her hands and then quickly guided her onto the dance floor.

Together they danced very well. But, Draco could see his father's heart was not in the moment. He had that glazed look of his when he didn't want to betray any thoughts or emotions. The young woman would never know given his skills in leading her around the dance floor.

“That dad of yours is some kind of ladies man,” Neville marveled.

Draco nodded his head and wondered if he could ever be as suave as that.

Lucius did everything he could to maneuver himself and his young dance partner towards the woman in silver. But, each time he thought he'd come close he lost her in the crowd again. And, for some reason he could never see her face. “Damn it,” he muttered.

“Anything wrong?” the young woman whispered.

“Hmmmm? No! No, of course not. How could anything be wrong when I'm dancing with someone as beautiful as you?” He continued to glide and lead her around the floor, and knew she would never realize he couldn't care less that he was dancing with her.

#  
Marcus sat on the chesterfield opposite the paintings which he'd hoisted onto four easels. He smiled to himself. For the life of him, he couldn't understand why Jade had left him these paintings. It's not as if they were close in the post-divorce period. They'd spent some time together for business purposes, primarily some investments they'd made, but that was all. Just an occassional coffee or two. For eighteen months all he heard was the name Lucius Malfoy. Lucius and I are going here, and Lucius wants to do this, and then all of a sudden it ended. The whole relationship collapsed.

Still, he'd managed to get his hands on these four paintings. They were worth millions in the Muggle world. He'd be able to get himself out of debt, rescue his textiles business, and have plenty left for himself. He'd have to find a way to get his hands on those jewels though. He knew that Parkinson chit had inherited them and probably had no idea how much they were worth. Somehow, he'd have to maneuver his way into her good graces. That part of the plan was still unclear but he'd come up with it. He always had covered his ass, and he would continue to do so. As he took a last sip of brandy he grimaced at the cottage he'd always hated. The place looked poor because it was. He'd had to engage in some nasty double-dealing to wrench it from his brother Michael's hands, but he'd managed to do so. Now, it would prove to be an excellent place to hide many things. He wondered if he'd under-estimated that oaf, Georgie Boy. He could handle Renee but... He shook his head and simply stared at his good fortune; the four paintings in front of him. He needed them more than he cared to admit and now he had them.

#

Lucius managed to extricate himself from the young woman's determined grasp after two dances. She kept holding onto to his hands and pulling him towards her. Finally, he told her he wanted to check on his son and walked away. “Bloody hell, one dance was enough, but two!”

“Oh, stop complaining, we haven't had one,” Draco whined.

“You have to go ask them.”

“You didn't,” Neville answered.

“I'm different. Now go find a couple of young women you'd like to dance with and have fun. I'm paying for everything so you don't have to worry about the bill.”

“Excellent...bloody hell that's Hermione!” Neville practically shouted.

Lucius swung his head around and there was the woman in silver. Hermione hadn't realized he was sitting right in front of her. The silver dress barely covered her backside and showed a healthy amount of cleaves, not to mention her legs. Lucius bolted up and grabbed her before she could run. “Just what are you doing here dressed like that?”

Hermione's brown eyes flared. “Let go!”

“Ahem,” Anthony tried to interrupt. “You're grabbing my date, Mr. Malfoy.”

“Bugger off!” Lucius yanked on Hermione's arm and dragged her off the dance floor and into another area of the Palais. She tried her best to break free but Lucius was too strong.

“How dare you? Let me go!” Hermione screamed.

“No!” Lucius marched on until he found the room he'd been looking for. Inside was a private room for any kind of personal liaison. There were velvet sofas and chairs, a well-stocked bar and a king-sized bed. He flung her onto one of the sofas and locked the door. She tried to get off but he was too fast and too strong. “Sit down,” he barked.

“Who the hell are you to give me orders? I'm my own person! Now, unlock that door or I'll call security.”

Lucius leaned back his head and laughed. “Go ahead. They'll come in here. These rooms are sound proof. It is assumed that when people come into these rooms they want privacy, and so they get it.” He sighed, blew out air and stared at the petite witch. “You're a lot of trouble you know.”

Hermione turned away and refused to look at Lucius.

“And what the hell are you doing in that dress? You never dress like that.”

“I can dress any way I want to.” She puffed out her chest and tried her best to look confident. “In any case, my clothes are none of your business. Now, open that door!”

“I said no and I meant it!” Lucius shouted. He closed his eyes, slowed down his breathing, and calmed down. In a few strides he closed the gap between them, as he knelt down in front of her. “Hermione my love what's happening to us? From the beginning we've had such a mutually respectful relationship. I don't understand. What's wrong?” He implored her with his eyes and his hands smothered hers.

“I d..d...don't know what you mean.”

Lucius tilted her face towards his. “Yes, my love, you do. You know how I feel about you and yet you seem determined to drive me away. Is that what you want? Do you want me to go away? If that's what you want, I will go. But, I'm hoping with all my heart it's not what you want, because it would destroy me. I've waited a lifetime for you.” A few tears slid down his cheeks. He leaned forward and kissed both her cheeks.

Hermione cheeks were soon wet with her own tears. “Of course I don't want you to go. I was just angry because of our stupid argument which I created! And then I got stubborn and couldn't admit I was wrong. Anthony and I bumped into each other in Diagon Alley. He's just a friend. Nothing more.”

Lucius and Hermione sat in silence for several minutes searching in each others' eyes and their own hearts for how to move forward.

“I love you,” Lucius finally whispered.

Hermione's brown eyes sparkled. Her cheeks flushed. She opened her mouth but no words came out. “I...I... do you really?”

“I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it,” Lucius said in a quiet voice.

“I love you,” Hermione finally said as she reached forward and shocked Lucius with the most searing kiss she'd ever given him.

Their foreheads slid together and they kissed again, this time, a slow, passionate kiss.

“What now?” Hermione asked staring at the bed.

“We go tell your date that you're otherwise engaged.”

Hermione snuggled against Lucius' chest and rubbed her cheeks up and down his arm.


	11. CHAPTER 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the story turns dark. The events must do so in order for the story to unfold as I feel it should. Harry, Lucius and Hermione will all go through difficult times and face some frightening challenges in their work and their lives.

Harry drummed his fingers on the desk, his face a mask of grim resignation. Not one solid lead had materialized in the murder of Jade Hornby. The tea in front of him had long vaporized into some frigid fluid he couldn't swallow. He slumped in his chair and closed his eyes. Acids in his stomach tore away at him and he swallowed another dose of the potion the healer had given him for his ongoing heartburn. A migraine began to form at the back of his neck. At first just a pulsating of the muscles into tense rods, then a taste of bile in his throat. Finally, the room spun around him, flashes of blue, green and red stung his eyes. Harry's head fell onto the desk and then he vomited as he reached for his potion.  
Ernie strolled slowly into the Auror office and found Harry with his head in his hands and the results of his headache on the floor. “Harry! Another migraine?” With swift movements, Ernie rushed to Harry, pulled out his wand and cleaned up the mess at Harry's feet. Ernie gently lifted Harry's head and stared into his glazed eyes. He kept repeating to himself not to panic. Harry had endured a number of migraine attacks before. He found the potion in the bottom right-hand drawer of Harry's desk and eased it into Harry's mouth. “Come on now, Harry, you've got to swallow. That's it!”  
Ernie shook his head as he returned the potion to its proper place and pulled up a chair to sit opposite the young Auror. Just like all the other Aurors, Ernie greatly admired Harry for his wit, determination, and sheer ability to solve difficult cases. But, he was also witness to the toll this job was already heaving on his young colleague. Harry coped with a number of maladies which had necessitated numerous visits to St. Mungo's. His stomach roiled with excess acid, his head blared with the pain of his migraines, and recently he'd experienced terrible low back pain but the healers couldn't find a reason for the Auror's difficulties.  
Ernie developed his own theory as to why Harry suffered so much physical agony. Too much had always been expected of him, as a boy, and now as a man. The wizard community gazed at him with rose coloured glasses. Harry could do no wrong. He had vanquished the greatest evil their world had ever known, and he wasn't even twenty at the time. Honours, awards, and offers were thrown at his feet. Wizard communities around the world wanted to meet the great Harry Potter. They thrust him into a position for a much older and more experienced Auror, but Harry assumed the responsibility with his usual grace and dedication. All Harry wanted was a family to call his own, and to keep the wizard community safe.  
As he laid his head into his hands, Ernie believed that Harry had to pull back on his demanding schedule. He was married and expecting a child but it didn't stop him from pressing ceaselessly to solve every single case. The unsolved case of Cissy Malfoy's rape and murder still haunted Harry. Ernie knew that. Now it seemed the Jade Hornby case might prove to be the same – a puzzling, brutal murder for seemingly no reason except perhaps simple, unadulterated greed. The kind of greed that pushed men and women into sick, grizzly crimes; the need to butcher others in an effort to exorcise their own sociopathic demons.  
Harry finally gazed upward at Ernie with the merest hint of a smile. He patted his hand and whispered; “thanks, Ern.”  
“You best be getting home. Get an ice pack onto your forehand and have a good, long rest. You'll be right as rain in the morning.”  
“Yup.” Ernie aided Harry as they stood up, and guided him to the floo. Harry disappeared in a flash of green.  
Ernie sat back down and mused on the events of this evening. He couldn't offer any tangible reason why. Marcus had every right to those paintings. By law they were his. No, it wasn't the paintings that bothered him but rather the way in which Marcus took them. His face bore the unmistakable marks of sheer greed and lust. As he picked the paintings off the wall, he displayed no reverence for the brilliant artwork. These were paintings by Muggle masters, worth millions in the art world. Ernie had researched them. One had been painted by a great Canadian by the name of A.Y. Jackson. He'd been a member of several Canadian artists known affectionately as The Group of Seven – seven brilliant Canadian artists. The second painting was created by an American artist – Jackson Pollock. A troubled soul, Jackson's work often gave the appearance of a mess of colours and shapes, but he too was idolized in the international art world. A man by the name of Gaugin painted the third, and a woman by the name of Georgia O'Keefe. Four geniuses in the Muggle world and Jade obviously knew their worth for she had paid a fortune to obtain them.  
Yet, when Marcus picked up the paintings he simple pulled them off the walls and wrapped them in cloth. No respect. No sense of awe at the sheer brilliance of the work, or the love of his late wife to bequeath them to him. Something felt off. Then, a realization hit like a cold snake slithering its way up and down his body baring its pointed teeth and hissing its venom. Polyjuice potion. Someone could have been impersonating Marcus. But who? And why? Marcus had every right to those paintings. He didn't need to send someone else unless there was a reason to do so. That reason was why Marcus Hornby might never have taken those paintings.  
#  
Suddenly Hermione pulled away. “Otherwise engaged?” No! I can't do that to Anthony. He's a friend. We went through school together, and he supported Harry in the D.A. It's not nice and you know it.”  
Lucius stepped away from Hermione. “Did something bizarre just occur in the last few seconds?” He pressed his lips together in a firm, tight line. All warmth drained from his face as a cold mask appeared. Lucius slipped his hands into his pockets. He narrowed his blue eyes as he spoke. “Didn't we just say we love each other? Or, did you miss that part of the conversation?” He pointed his wand at her almost as if he was going to attack.  
Hermione stepped a few paces back. “Don't you point your wand at me!” She adopted a defensive stance and tilted her head upwards toward him. “No, I didn't miss that part of the conversation, and why the hell have you turned so nasty? What's wrong with you this evening? First, you grab me off the dance floor as you scream at Anthony. Then, you bring me in here against my will and tell me you love me. Does that mean I have to jump into bed with you? For goodness sake we're not two horny teenagers. And one of us should still have some manners. I don't give a damn what you think, I'm going to do the right thing. Now, open the bloody door!”  
Her shill screech caused Lucius to blanch. He covered his ears. “Stop screaming. It's annoying and childish.” He proceeded to open the door and wave her through. As they walked back into the club, Lucius tore into her again. “You're behaving like a child tonight. It's utterly and completely uncalled for.” He grabbed her again. She twisted and tried to break free but he held on. “Go on then. Go dance with your “friend”. I'm going home!”  
“Good for you!” Hermione screamed and began to stomp off. Abruptly she stopped and turned around. “And, don't you ever point your wand at me again Lucius Malfoy!” Hermione stormed away.  
Lucius watched her go. He squeezed his eyes shut. He leaned against the wall behind him. A storm raged inside of him. One part of him burned with a fury of desire for the tiny witch he'd come to love over these past few months. Another part of him pushed his body back against the wall with all its prideful power. The old angst, anxiety, and shame began to flood through him like a deadly virus. Lucius wanted her. He knew that much. He loved her with every ounce of his arrogant, pureblood body. A sick message ran through his brain commanding him to bound into the club and claim her yet again. All the while the sadness, the old trauma resurfaced and pulsated as it ate away at his confidence. He almost didn't hear Draco even though he was right in front of him and shaking his shoulders.  
“Father! Father! Are you alright?” Draco held onto Lucius with all of his strength. Even in his desperately sad moments Lucius was still a big, powerful man.  
Lucius' legs trembled and his eyes flashed with anger. “Stop shaking me. I'm fine.”  
“Sorry.” Draco shrunk back.  
Immediately Lucius felt a rush of remorse. “Draco, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to yell. You startled me. Where's Hermione?”  
“Gone.” Draco shrugged.  
“Where?” Lucius sounded genuinely worried.  
“No idea. She and Anthony left over an hour ago.”  
“An hour?” Lucius shrieked. “I only left her a few seconds ago.”  
“No. That was over an hour ago. It's why I came looking for you. I've been worried.”  
Lucius shook his head and laughed. “If you were so worried why did you wait an hour?”  
“I figured you could take care of yourself no matter what but eventually curiosity got the better of me.” Draco offered a mild smile.  
Lucius wiped his face and knocked on his forehead. “It's been a crazy night. Let's go home.” He draped an arm around his son's shoulders as they walked away.  
#  
The woman's scream could be heard for several miles through the naked countryside. Her shrill cries for help echoed around her on the English fields. As flowers and trees swayed in a gentle breeze, one cottage exhibited a gruesome reality for a curious neighbour.  
She ran down the country road arms flailing in the air, her voice aching from the screams that emanated from her throat, her legs heaving as she tried to run faster. Finally, she arrived in her own cottage about a mile down the road, chest heaving, her body drenched with salty sweat, and her breath oozing out in short gasps. Celia grabbed the phone and called the police. Then, she fell down onto the nearest chair and sobbed.  
Two hours later Ernie and Harry stood alongside local police, CSI agents, and a still sobbing Celia Thorndike. The object of her terror lay on the floor in a pool of his own crimson blood, limbs hacked off and strewn about the room, his eyes open in final moments of agony, and his head sitting on a nearby chair propped up by a needlepoint pillow. The tendrils of his upper spinal column leaked out. Purple-red discoloration of his skin provided the proof that rigor mortis had set in.  
“Is this the fellow you thought?” a local police woman asked Harry as she wrote detailed notes of the crime scene.

“Yes. That's Marcus Hornby alright.” Harry scratched his head. “His ex-wife was murdered several weeks ago and we don't have a lead on the case yet. And now this.” Harry shook his head and squatted down next to the scattered and butchered remains of the late Marcus Hornby. “I've seen a lot of disgusting crime scenes but this is the worst.”  
“Any idea who might have wanted to kill Mr. Hornby?” One of the CSI agents sidled up next to Harry.  
“No. Sorry. I'm stumped right now. Honestly, I'd never heard the name Hornby until a few weeks ago so my colleague Ernie and I are going to have a challenge with this one.” He pointed at Ernie who was deep in conversation with another CSI agent.  
Harry slumped down onto the floor. Who were Jade and Marcus Hornby? What did they have, or what did they do to end up like this? Or, maybe it's something they knew. Harry's chest heaved up and down. The stench of the cut up body parts, the blood, and his own grumbling stomach created a foul taste in his mouth. Still, he had a job to do. He stood up and began to make his own observations and take his own notes.  
#  
Hermione sat in St. Mungo's cafeteria with Sierra as they enjoyed a well-deserved break. A hot cup of decaf with cream rolled between Hermione's hands until Sierra stopped her.  
“If you twist that coffee mug around one more time I'll have to kill you.” Sierra leaned back and rubbed the right side of her neck. “I really need a massage.”  
“Tell me about it,” Hermione whined. My neck and shoulders are so tight they feel like hundred year old bricks. When I get home tonight the only thing I want to see is a hot bath and an extremely large glass of wine.”  
Sierra nodded. In an unusually quiet voice she caught her friend off guard. “What about Lucius? When are the two of you going to make up?”

Hermione raised a hand and shook her head. Don't go there, Sierra. I've told you it's off limits.”  
Sierra bit her upper lip and made a loud sucking noise. “Of course it is. The old Hermione Granger has re-emerged. I should've known.”  
Hermione's eyes seared into Sierra's. “What the hell does that mean?” she hissed.  
“I think you know.”  
The two friends stared each other down. Neither appeared ready to give in. The air around them crackled with their anger and frustration.  
“Explain it to me,” Hermione growled.  
“Fine.” Sierra sat up and forward. “Here's the deal Granger. You're smart. Yes, you know that. But, you know the saying, she's too smart for her own good? Well that's you. Your brains outweigh the rest of you. And you use your intellect as an excuse to retreat from the rest of the world, the part of the world we all need – our feelings, our souls. Sure, you're compassionate for your patients and you do a great job here. But, there's always a part of you missing. You shut yourself off. You shun emotional attachments. When things get too close for you, you run. You've dated a lot of nice guys in the last few years, but no one was ever quite right. Then, along came Lucius. Suddenly you were smiling, joyful, and there was actually some happiness in that usually dark aura of yours. Then, he tells you he loves you and now it's over! Oh, yes, you're a real smart gal you are. You find an extraordinary man, fall in love with him and then run away from him. Well done, Granger! Well done.” She sat back, crossed her arms over her chest and breathed heavily. Sierra continued to stare at Hermione with a scowl of pure fury.  
'What do you know about my relationships? They're my business not yours.” Hermione rubbed at her eyes pretending to be tired, but in reality to prevent the tears from falling. She pushed her mug away hard causing it to spill all over the table and onto Sierra's lap.  
“Oh nice. That's mature.” Sierra dabbed at her slacks with a napkin.  
Hermione began to walk away. Sierra went after her.  
“Listen to me Granger you can't run away from this. You've got to face it. You're miserable and you'll continue to be miserable until you can't stand it any longer. And then all hell will break loose. You have to go to him and face this head on.” Sierra grabbed Hermione around the waist and spun her around.  
Hermione pushed Sierra away with all her strength.  
“Ouch,” Sierra screamed as her back hit the wall.  
Hermione's hands flew to her mouth. “Oh, Sierra, I'm sorry. Are you alright?”  
Just then the Head Healer on the Floor Ms. Althea Simmons came upon the scene. “What's going on here? Two healers fighting in the hallways. This is unacceptable.” Her voice shrieked and her beak-like nose stuck high in the air along with her very pointed chin. She stuck out long, thin fingers and pointed them at Hermione. “Healer Granger we don't allow violence here. Come with me to my office immediately.” She placed a gentle arm around Sierra's waist. “Are you alright dear?”  
Sierra rubbed her back. “I think so.”  
“All the same please go to the rest room and place an ice pack on your back. I'll send someone to check on you. And you, come with me!” She crooked a finger in Hermione's direction.  
When they reached Ms. Simmons' office, Hermione sat down opposite the formidable healer who had a reputation for a nasty temper and being a stickler for the rules. “Ms. Granger you are suspended as of now.”  
Hermione's eyes flew open and although she tried desperately to prevent them, tears slid down her cheeks.  
“I'll have no histrionics here. Your tears are nothing but a silly, childish way to gain my sympathy. I'm deeply mortified by what I've seen today. And you, the recipient of the Malfoy Award. I've got a mind to call Mr. Malfoy and ask him to give it to someone else. You may think that because you're a war heroine and the famous Ms. Hermione Granger that you can do whatever the hell you want, but not here. Now, as I've said you're suspended indefinitely until we can decide what we'll do from here. Off you go!” She dismissed Hermione with a wave of her hand.  
Hermione stumbled out of Ms. Simmons' office. Suspended. She'd never been suspended. Ever. She'd always been the top of her class. It didn't matter where. Now with this mark on her record she mightn't finish her training. She would never work as a healer anywhere. Her career was over before it even began. And, there was that word again. Childish. Lucius had said so too. Sierra hadn't used it but she'd meant it. What was wrong with her? A few days ago everything was wonderful. She and Lucius were in love, she was in her healer program, and everything was moving in the right direction. Now, everything had fallen apart. In only a few days her world had disintegrated and she wasn't sure how to begin putting it back together. Hermione slumped against the wall and fell down onto the floor. She didn't care who saw her. The tears flowed. Her shoulders shook. Hermione's head and heart ached as never before. An unbearable sadness coursed through her body.


	12. CHAPTER 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a far more upbeat chapter with some much needed comic relief from Luna. Hermione and Lucius begin to sort things out, and they manage to get together for some romance. Harry and Ernie make a startling realization in the Hornby case. It's also a bit of a shorter chapter. 
> 
> PLEASE, if you're reading this I would love some feedback. Thanks for reading!

RENEWAL CHAPTER 12

Lucius walked down the hallway of St. Mungo's with Healer Tobias when they discovered Hermione in tears on the floor. “Good gracious, what's happened? Hermione, are you alright?” He scooped her up into his arms and quickly found a bed in Triage to lay her on.   
Healer Tobias scanned Hermione's body and exhaled a deep sigh. “She's fine. But, Healer Granger, why were you on the floor?”  
Hermione blinked hard several times. “Lucius? Healer Tobias? Oh, I must look a terrible mess. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sat up against the pillow behind her. Red rims encased her eyes along with a pale face from having laid on the floor.   
“Why were you on the floor like that?” Lucius sat down beside her and lovingly rubbed her shoulder. “What on earth happened?” He stared up and down and noticed a few bruises on her hands. “Did you fall?”

Hermione nodded. “I guess so. Sierra and I had a terrible argument. She grabbed me so I would listen to her, and I tried to gently push her away but I pushed too hard and she fell against the wall. I think she's fine but I haven't seen her.” She pushed strands of matted hair away from her face as she continued to talk. “Then Healer Simmons came along and thought I'd tried to hurt Sierra and she...she...” Hermione hiccuped and sobbed again. 

“She what?” Healer Tobias laid his hand on her other shoulder. “What's happened?”

“I've been suspended.” Hermione practically screamed out the words then dropped her head into her hands as she continued crying. 

Healer Tobias stepped back. He and Lucius stared at Hermione, then each other. “I'll sort this out,” he said. He left Lucius and Hermione alone. 

Lucius draped his arm around Hermione's shoulders and whispered in her ear. “Shush now. It'll be fine. Tobias will clear this all up. You'll see.” 

Hermione's head popped up and her eyes, wide with wonder focused on Lucius. “Do you think so?”

“Absolutely.” Lucius managed a small smile.

Hermione shook her head and blew out air. “Lucius, I've been horrible to you. In fact, I've pretty much been horrible to everyone lately.” She took one of his hands in her own. “What's happening? Everything was going so well between us. Then all of a sudden...”

“We fell in love.” Lucius answered with assuredness. He withdrew his arm and folded his hands in his lap. “And love changes everything.” He raised his head and with one hand he brushed the tears from Hermione's cheeks. A soft smile lit up his face. His cobalt blue eyes focused intensely on the young witch. In a swift move, he laid down on the bed beside Hermione and folded his body about hers. His warm lips tickled hers, lightly at first, and then with passionate strength. Hermione drew her closer to him and wrapped her arms about his chest. Slowly she tucked one hand under his sweater and rubbed the muscled chest she'd come to love. Lucius groaned as she reached for one of his nipples and tugged at it between her thumb and forefinger. He responded draping one of his legs over hers and snaking his hand down her elastic waist trousers. His hand has just begun to circle her soft arse when a shrill voice shook them out of their erotic joy.

“Mr. Malfoy! Healer Granger! What in heavens name is going on here?” Healer Simmons, Healer Tobis and Sierra stood together inside the curtained off enclosure where Hermione and Lucius laid in their passionate embrace. 

Healer Tobias chuckled. Sierra smiled brightly. But, Healer Simmons stuck her pointy nose up in the air and her brassy voice sliced through the air. “My goodness, Mr. Malfoy! And you, the head of our Board of Governors. I don't know what to say.”

Hermione and Lucius disentangled themselves from each other. Hermione was about to speak but Lucius shot her a look that told her that this one was his responsibility. “Healer Simmons, first, Ms. Granger and I are in a relationship. So, our being together is really no one's business. Hermione has had a terrible day and I was comforting her.” Lucius shrugged his shoulders and offered Healer Simmons a neutral look that said; “what of it?”

Healer Tobias laughed lightly along with Sierra. “I'll say,” he said. “And, damn good job of it too.”

Healer Simmons “hurrumphed” as her head swiveled to give him a nasty look. Her lips tightened so hard she looked as if she'd sucked a bottle of lemon juice. “Healer Tobias has just convinced me that you don't need to be on suspension, but now that I see this...”

Lucius coughed. “Excuse me, Healer Simmons, but Ms. Granger hasn't done anything wrong. As I said, we're together and our personal lives are none of anyone's business.” He inclined his head towards hers and spoke in an authoritative voice that basically told her to shut the hell up. 

Healer Simmons' eyes bugged out and clasped her clipboard tight to her flat chest. She spun around like a spider in a web and flounced off with a high shriek. “Well, I never.” 

“I'm not suspended?” Hermione bolted off the bed and threw her arms about Lucius' shoulders. “I'm not suspended!” She kissed him hard until she heard Sierra.

“Maybe you ought to take that home?” She shook her head but laughed at the same time.   
“You're right. I'll go get my things from my locker.” Hermione grabbed Sierra and strolled away the nightmare of the last few hours finally behind her.

Tobias and Lucius stood looking at each other. Lucius shifted from one foot to the other and stared at everything but the Mind Healer who knew more about him that anyone on earth, and that included Draco. “Well, we'll have a lot to talk about when we meet next week, Lucius.” Tobias began to walk away when Lucius grabbed him back. 

“That old bat Simmons will probably gossip about us to everyone she can sqwuack to.” Lucius appeared genuinely concerned.

“You're probably right,” Tobias said. “Nothing you can do about it now.” He shrugged.

“Can't you speak to her?” 

“Why should I? Why are you so afraid of people finding out?” 

Lucius's eyes darted back and forth as he pondered the question. “I guess I thought it would happen in a nice way, like an appearance at some party or something like that. I'm old fashioned to some degree and...”

Tobias interrupted. “No, you like to be in control. You don't like that Simmons is taking that control away from you.”

Lucius pursed his lips but knew instinctively Tobias was absolutely right. “Damn it. Can't you be wrong for once?”

Tobias let loose with a wild laugh. “I will be. But not today.” He patted Lucius on the back and walked off. 

Lucius stood alone in the hospital hallway, hands in his pockets, and his mind focused on the bizarre yet wonderful turns his life had taken in the past few months. Suddenly, he laughed so hard and long that tears streamed down his face. Two young healers walked by but he failed to notice. He wiped his cheeks with his sleeve and smiled at the wonder of it all. His life had never been easy or even enjoyable. He'd always been beset by family and responsibility. A brutal father, an absent mother, and a marriage to a woman he'd been forced into by the duties of the out-dated pureblood society he now hated. Two wars over blood status and an ancient set of norms and values had almost destroyed their world. Voldemort had known exactly how to prick the pureblood's arms to make them bleed in the way he wanted. They waddled after him and bowed at his feet as if he was the Messiah of the magical world. So many of them had been ripe for his rhetoric drenched in hatred, racism, and a need for pure, unadulterated power. 

Hermione's presence pulled Lucius out of his thoughts. She gently took one of his hands in hers. The two of them walked hand in hand out the front door of St. Mungo's so wrapped up in each other that the gazes and gasps of witches and wizards went completely unnoticed. 

 

#  
Ernie and Harry sat opposite each other in the Auror's office both wishing they could be anywhere but at their job. Neither wanted to speak about the violent, brutal death of Marcus Hornby. Only someone with a deep-rooted need for barbarism could have sliced a man into parts the way this killer had to Marcus. The savagery of it all sat inside a room where the stench had dissolved into a putrid, metallic smell which Harry could still sense even this far away from the crime scene. Ernie stuck out his bottom lip as he mindlessly played with a galleon on his desk. He twisted it about as his eyes dissolved into a dreamy, far away look. 

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and drank the last of his cold team. He drummed his wand on his knee as he opened and closed his eyes trying to fight off the fatigue. “What've we got so far?” He swiveled around to face Ernie. 

Ernie stopped playing with the galleon and sat up. “Two dead people. No leads. No witnesses. No motives. No information. No nothing.” 

Harry bobbed his head up and down. He couldn't shake the image of the vicious murder scene. “That about sums it up. It's the Cissy Malfoy case all over again.” 

Ernie straightened his spine. He practically jumped out of his chair. 

“Did I actually say something meaningful?”

“Harry, I know this is likely just a wild guess but what if that wasn't Marcus Hornby?” Ernie's hazel eyes flashed with wild desire.

Harry rubbed his palm over his forehead. “Ernie! How's that possible?”

Ernie dropped down on one knee before Harry. “Just hear me out. The victim we saw was more or less similar to Hornby, but we both admitted that his face was so bloated and distorted we were basically saying it was him because of the similarities and the circumstances.”

Harry nodded. “Hmmmm. Well, that could be true. But he had his wallet and all his identification. Everything was there.”

“Not the paintings, Harry. It was set up to look like a murder-robbery, but what if Hornby himself found someone – a look-alike so that he could get away. Maybe whomever else is involved is threatening him and he's gone on the run? It's not impossible.”

Harry's green eyes flashed with recognition. “We need to get to the coroner's right now!” The two dashed out of the Auror's office. 

#  
Harry and Ernie ran into the autopsy room and found Luna Lovegood hard at work. She turned around and offered them a sweet, dreamy smile. “Hello Harry. Hello Ernie. I'm assuming you're here because this isn't Marcus Hornby.”

“Yes!” Harry and Ernie screamed together. They both tried to ignore the various limbs and the decapitated head splayed about on a cold, steel table in front of Luna. 

“I just finished the DNA testing and it's not him. I don't know who this poor fellow is but it's not Mr. Hornby. Poor man, his brains are spilling out of his head...”

“Thank you, Luna,” Harry said trying desperately to ignore the stench.

“And then there's all of his muscle and ligament tissue dripping out of his severed limbs and...”

“Yes, thank you, Luna,” Harry covered his mouth.

“Not only that but I've never seen eyes bugged out of someone's face so badly. It's like someone took a spoon and scooped them out to...”

“Right, thank you, Luna.” Harry felt the bile rise in his throat. He stared over at Ernie who had his faced covered too. Ernie motioned with his eyes for them to get the hell out.

“And, his spinal cord was pulled out somehow too, possibly with a serrated knife which pushed nerve tissue around and...”

“Yes, thank you, Luna.” Harry rolled his eyes. “We really need to get going. Please, send us a report asap, okay?”

“Sure, Harry. I know this is grizzly business, but I don't mind. I guess I should try and put him back together for burial. That would be best, don't you think?”

“Whatever!” Harry and Ernie rushed the door and pulled at each other to be the first to get out.  
“Talk to you soon, Harry. Bye Ernie.” Luna's sing-song voice echoed in the hallway as they jogged their way out of the building and into the fresh air. 

#  
Lucius lowered Hermione gently into a bath of rosehips, lavender, and jasmine oils. Then he slid in behind her. He used a cotton cloth to wipe her off and shampooed her hair with rose oil shampoo. Hermione simply laid back against his muscular chest and let him do all the work. She loved the sound of his soft moans as he took care of her. She reached back to touch his cheek but he caught her hand in mid-air. His tongue laced across her palm and his lips brushed it with a seductive kiss. She could barely feel his lips as they made contact with her wet hand. He nuzzled his nose against the side of her neck and pushed her hair aside. Again he kissed her, his lips touching her like a delicate breeze on a late summer night. 

Lucius left the bath first and easily bent down to lift Hermione into his arms. He dried them both off with warm, Egyptian cotton towels, and carried her to the bed. After he laid her down he lay beside her sweeping his hand up and down her slender thighs. His wide, rugged hands relished each moment he was touching her. His eyes widened at the ethereal beauty of her petite body. He rolled over and once again brushed his lips across her skin with kisses that flushed against her body like the sultry air after a storm. Hermione groaned and opened her legs wide. 

Lucius lifted himself up on his knees, as a pulsating erection thrummed through his cock. He leaned down to kiss Hermione on the lips. She cupped his face and eagerly slipped her tongue against his. They twisted and turned their tongues in the sheer pleasure of the delectable taste of each other. Hermione loved Lucius' untamed, spirited love-making; when his sinewy, athletic legs would propel him forward and into her with unbridled bliss. Finally, he slid his cock into her and rocked his hips in time with hers. Lucius never rushed but fucked, licked and kissed her as if she was an aged, ripe nectar. 

“I could fuck you forever,” he growled.

Hermione whimpered as his cock filled her with his powerful, sexual thrusts. She grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him as close to her as possible. “Never stop fucking me.” 

“As you wish.” Lucius probed her harder and deeper, pushing his cock up and down in a rhythmn of pure rapture. 

The two finally collapsed into each other's arms and fell asleep.


	13. CHAPTER 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ernie, Harry, Lucius and Hermione come up with a working theory for the murder mystery. Lucius and Hermione experience a symphony of emotions both beautiful and challenging in their intensity. Draco provides a bit of humour and what the hell happened to Marcus Hornby?

Renewal – Chapter 13  
Lucius swung his long legs over the side of the bed, and arched his back in a deep stretch. His eyes closely followed Hermione as she dressed. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her slip into a pair of form-fitting jeans and a pink blouse that hugged her slender waist. He’d grown accustomed to Muggle clothing these past few years and appreciated the way her jeans emphasized the curves of her hips and legs. A wave of serene pleasure enfolded him as he moved towards her, tilted her head up towards his and kissed her with a stormy lust. Blissful in their embrace the two felt encircled by the love they shared.  
Hermione laid her chin on Lucius’ chest and gazed at him with a pool of intensity in her warm, brown eyes. She felt perfectly content in this moment of emotional wonder and forced herself not to think back to the past few weeks of turmoil between them. Her stubborn pride had to be squelched. She needed to live in the moment not in her past mistakes, or fears for the future. That year on the run from Voldemort has transformed her psyche. In her few dark moments thoughts ran in the back of her mind that no matter how good her life was somehow it could revert backwards. She didn’t want to lose him. She wanted to lock the two of them away somewhere inside a world which refused to hurt people. A fantasy. She knew that. But, a part of her wanted it.  
“You make me weak in the knees when you look at me like that,” he whispered. “I feel utterly at your mercy.” His normally pale cheeks blushed a deep crimson, and Hermione wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug. He realized how much he’d given up to her in that moment. How he’d begun to allow himself to be so thoroughly vulnerable to her. An unusual sense of calm pervaded him. He wanted to stop time and keep the two of them in a perpetual state of grace.  
“I know the feeling. I get it when you kiss me.” She lifted herself up on her toes and tenderly offered a slippery, wet kiss where their lips danced with each other in total surrender.  
“Hmmm. If we don’t stop we’ll never get out of here and that stomach of yours has been rumbling for the last hour.” He quickly donned a pair of blue jeans he’d recently purchased along with a white shirt he rolled up at the sleeves. Hermione had taken him to some store she called “The Gap”. He’d strolled around in wonder. The clothes were all factory made yet somehow they looked good on him. From the first moment he’d worn them the jeans they felt comfortable, easy to move in. When a woman gazed at him from behind with what could only be called animal lust a purely egotistical moment set in and he was sold. They headed downstairs to the kitchen, opened the fridge and tried to decide what to eat. Finally, they pulled out some baked chicken and assorted vegetables. The two chopped the vegetables, and added assorted spices until Draco strolled in.  
“Aha! The happy couple. Thank goodness you’re back Hermione, he was becoming impossible to live with.”  
“Thank-you Draco, I’m sure Hermione doesn’t need to know the details.” The tone in his voice held enough directness to end the conversation. He chopped up some onions and garlic and tossed them into a large wok.  
“Oh but I do need to know, “ Hermione laughed.  
Lucius stood with hands on his hips and ensnared Draco with a look that said he wouldn’t tolerate any more discussion on the matter. He immediately turned back to the task at hand which was to make dinner.  
“Fine,” Draco said. “So, have the two of you heard about the Marcus Hornby murder?”  
Lucius and Hermione spun around so fast they almost knocked the wok onto the floor. “What? When did you hear that?” Lucius’ voice shook as he faced Draco. “Show me!”  
“Hey! It was on the Internet. Hermione taught me how to use that computer of hers. I was just looking at the local news and there it was. Apparently the poor sod was butchered to death.” Draco sat down and crossed his legs as if the horrid crime was just a bland piece of news.  
Lucius grabbed a chair and slumped down. His face has turned an ash grey, his eyes looked haunted and fearful. “This is horrifying. I can’t believe it.”  
Hermione stood behind him and wrapped her arms about his shoulders but he didn’t seem to notice. Lucius stared at the wall in front of him but his eyes focused on nothing in particular. He wrung his hands and his forehead crinkled with worry. He no longer seemed to be in the room but somewhere far off. The air in the room turned harsh as if their combined magic sparked around the three of them.  
“What’s the matter, Lucius? I thought you barely knew Marcus.” Hermione turned his face towards hers but Lucius pulled away.  
Lucius sputtered and strode towards the terrace off the living room. Immediately, he searched his pockets. “Fuck!” he yelled. “Where the hell are my cigarettes?” He stomped back into the living room , pulled open every drawer he could find and slammed them shut again. “Where are my cigarettes?” he screamed. “Draco, where did you hide them?” He flew about the room demanding the spaced to give them up to him.  
Draco ran in and out of the kitchen as if he was a house elf. “Here!” He threw the silver case. Draco shuddered as he watched his father head outside the silver case in hand.  
Hermione followed.  
“Don’t nag me about smoking right now,” he warned in an exasperated voice tinged with a fury Hermione found terrifying.  
She inhaled several deep breaths. “I’m not going to,” she said in a calm voice. “I just want to be here for you.”  
They faced each other. A storm raged in his azure eyes. They turned cloudy and cold. His legs trembled, his hands shook as he inhaled a drag, and he stood in silent torment.  
“Lucius, why are you so upset about Marcus? Please, tell me.”  
He continued to smoke his face turned into the heavy breeze which swirled around them. A brilliant sunset blazed in the early evening sky. “Because! It means this wasn’t about Jade at all. Use your logic, Hermione. Think! Someone is out there murdering people; anyone close to Jade Hornby. That could be me. That could be Draco, or you! And, I’m fucking terrified right now. I don’t want to lose the two people I love more than anything in this world.” He fell to his knees and sobbed. “I’ve lost too much already.”  
Hermione bent down in front of him. She wrapped her arms about his shoulders and hugged him as strongly as she dared. He dropped his head onto her shoulders. She felt the inconsolable sadness tearing up the man she loved. Hermione cried for him, his fears and frustrations. Lucius finally pulled the two of them up and brushed Hermione’s cheek with the back of his hand. “I can’t lose you,” he said in a tortured voice. “I won’t lose you. Or Draco. I won’t let that happen.” He swallowed and lit another cigarette. “I’ve never cried in front of a woman before. Not even my mother.” His entire body vibrated with the cacophony of emotions he had tried so hard to keep inside his mind and heart. A man who’d never wanted to be vulnerable again finally snapped at the thought of losing the last two people he loved. Lucius felt his world crumble and wondered if he had the strength yet again to stop the destruction.  
Hermione steadied his hand as he smoked. “You’re not going to lose either of us. I won’t let that happen. Do you hear me?” She tilted his face towards hers. “Whoever this bastard is we’re going to get them.”  
They stood together in the evening breeze as the sun began its slow descent into the early night sky. Both of them looked utterly bewildered when Harry and Ernie suddenly joined them on the terrace.  
“Harry! Ernie! What brings you here? We didn’t even hear you come in.” Hermione wished she could wipe the traces of tears off Lucius’ face, but there would be no denying the despair of a few moments ago.  
“Did we come at a bad time?” Harry asked in a cautious voice.  
“Of course not.” Lucius quickly regained his composure. “I was upset at the news of Marcus Hornby.” Somehow the wizard managed to put on another mask of complete control. Once again he was the elegant Lucius Malfoy. “Please, come in.” He led them all back into the living room.  
“Well that’s what we’ve come to talk to you about. The man who was murdered in that country cottage wasn’t Marcus Horby but a damn good look alike. Luna confirmed it with DNA tests.  
“What?” Lucius grabbed Hermione and spun her about in the air. “Thanks goodness!” he yelled.  
Lucius set Hermione down and saw Harry look at him as if he’d been declared insane. “Oh you don’t understand. I was terrified that someone was after anyone who knew Jade Hornby, but it doesn’t seem to be that way at all. Or, am I wrong?” Lucius sounded desperate to be right.”  
Hermione could see Lucius regain a measure of his composure in a matter of moments. “Harry, I don’t get it. Why did you come here to tell us this news?” She snuggled up next to Lucius on the chesterfield where he wrapped his arms around her in a greedy embrace. Only moments ago he’d felt his whole world was about to fall apart and now they sat together hopeful that his fears were entirely unfounded.  
Harry chuckled lightly. “Because I’m so used to solving problems with Hermione. You have the best mind I know.”  
“Thanks,” Hermione blushed with the compliment even though Harry had said the same many times before.  
“Right now, our theory is that Marcus may be behind everything. Or, he knows someone, or something related to Jade’s murder he hasn’t been honest about. He’s missing and so are the four paintings he inherited. In fact, we’re beginning to think that these paintings might be the source of all this trouble. They’re worth millions in the Muggle art world. Ernie and I did some research last night and the Gaugin painting alone is worth over $200 million.”  
Draco, Lucius and Hermione all seemed to gasp together. “Where the hell did Jade get that kind of money?” Lucius seethed. “I know she did well, but not that well. Perhaps those paintings are stolen?”  
“You think Jade stole them?” Ernie asked as if it seemed impossible.  
“No, that’s not what I meant.” He left the sofa and paced about. “I meant perhaps she purchased stolen artwork and had no idea they were stolen. As an art collector myself, I can tell you I take a huge list of precautions before I purchase from any artist, wizard or a Muggle.”  
“Maybe that’s why she was murdered,” Hermione added. “Someone wanted them and she wouldn’t sell. It’s clear that someone went to a lot of trouble to make people think Marcus Hornby was murdered. Then, either Marcus, or this person scarpered off with the paintings.” Hermione’s hands flew to her mouth. “Shit! Doesn’t it seem obvious now?”  
The four men shook their heads.  
“Marcus Hornby never inherited those paintings.”  
All four wizards looked startled as Hermione sat back with absolute confidence that she was right.  
“Darling, how could the will be a forgery?” Lucius sat back down beside her. “I assure you Jade’s barrister is one of the best.” He stared at her with a renewed energy and confidence. The tirade of moments ago was long gone.  
“I don’t care if he’s the best barrister who ever lived. That will is a forgery. Marcus Hornby never inherited those paintings. Somehow he or someone else got a forged will to that barrister and now he’s had to make it look like he’s dead in order to sell them and get the money.”  
“But, if he’s dead how can he sell those paintings?” Ernie shook his head.  
“He’ll hire someone in the Muggle world. Lots of ways to do that.” Hermione ignored the confounded expressions on everyone else’s face. “I’m positive. And, by the way, is that fellow your barrister, Lucius?”  
“No. Lionel Crane is my barrister, has been for decades.”  
“Does he know this Chambers fellow?” she asked.  
“Of course. They’ve known each other for years. What’re you getting at?”  
“Talk to Lionel Crane. You’ll find out if anything is wrong with Chambers. Maybe he’s got money problems, or maybe he saw the value of those paintings and his ego went wild.”  
“This is why I always come to Hermione when I’m stuck,” Harry said almost in awe. “You always seem to find a way to work things through.”  
“Maybe you should be an Auror,” Ernie stated as a matter of fact.  
“Thanks, but no thanks. Besides it’s just a theory right now.”  
“Hmmm, you sounded mighty sure of yourself,” Draco said. “Now, I don’t know about the rest of you but I’m going to the kitchen and get something to eat.”  
Ernie and Harry made for the door. “Thanks, again, Hermione, you’ve given me tons to think about. And, don’t worry Lucius, this isn’t about you. I’m sure of it.”  
The four said their good-byes and Lucius took Hermione’s hand in his and gently gave it several kisses. “You’re utterly brilliant.”  
“Let’s hope my theory is correct. Although we still don’t know who murdered Jade.” She shivered a bit at the thought of anyone being murdered.  
“Let the Aurors figure that one out. I think you’ve done enough for one day. Besides I need to talk with you alone right now.” He guided her back upstairs to his room where they sat down on the two chairs opposite the fireplace. “Earlier on I had quite the breakdown,” he said. Once again his eyes took on that far-away look as if he was speaking more to himself than to her. “It’s never been easy for me to express my feelings. Five years of mind healing and I’m still learning how to explain how I feel.”  
Lucius got up and knelt down again in front of Hermione. “My love you can see I’m not an easy man to be with. It seems some storm is always raging in my life. One crisis after another. I’m trying so hard to be a good man, to do the right thing after so many fucking mistakes in my youth. But, I never seem to get it right. I really just want a peaceful life with the woman I love, and to help my son find his way in the world. Is that too much to ask?” He pushed back the tears that threatened to leave his troubled eyes.  
Hermione kneeled down beside him. “Lucius, you just got a bad scare this morning. That’s all. It’s going to be alright. I’m here with you and I’m not going anywhere.” She placed her hands on his knees, leaned forward and brushed his cheek with her lips.  
“Why? Why do you love me?” His eyes implored her for the truth.  
“Because you are a good man. You’re loving, kind, compassionate, caring, a wonderful father, and even though you didn’t love Cissy you tried to do right by her. I know because Draco’s told me how good you were to her.”  
“She suffered horribly.” His head dropped. “Years in and out of hospital and treatments that we thought would work that were just more dead ends for her. I would’ve given every cent I own if I could’ve helped her.” He frowned at the memory of her suffering. Many times he’d wanted to take a dreamless potion to steal away the nightmares of Cissy’s last moments. But he’d steeled himself against them and trudged on.  
Hermione laid her cheek against his. “Look at me, my love.”  
Blues eyes met brown.  
“Her soul knows. You did everything you could for her. And, look at how you helped Draco. You didn’t give up, and now he has his life back. I told you I’m not going anywhere and I meant it. I’m a very stubborn witch when I want to be.” She smiled at him her eyes serene and trusting.  
“I love you so much,” he declared. Lucius knew that in this moment he had given himself to her. They didn’t live together. They weren’t engaged. But there wouldn’t be, there couldn’t be anyone else for him. He pulled her down on the floor in a frenzied embrace and kissed until they could barely breathe.  
“Now that we know we’re not in imminent danger can we actually eat some dinner? I was famished over an hour ago!”  
He picked her up, threw her over her shoulder and carried her downstairs and into the kitchen.  
Draco looked up, shook his head and went on eating. “Seems like you two are back on track,” he laughed.  
Lucius and Hermione said nothing but continued to cook their dinner.  
#  
Marcus Hornby breathed in and out into the small paper bag. Eventually, his breath slowed down and the panic attack subsided. The cold dread which had prickled his skin and the desire to flee from an abundance of adrenalin faded away. He’d never seen anything like the scene left by some homicidal maniac in his cottage. He knew he couldn’t keep running. They’d find him eventually. No. He had to stop and think. A small bed and breakfast called The Carriage Inn stood just down the road. He’d hunker down for the night and at least get a good night’s rest. That is, if he could empty his mind of the carnage he’d seen. Marcus had vomited twice in the back yard. He managed to cover it up with piles of dirt but who knew what those forensics people would find? He turned into the semi-circular driveway and parked in a visitor’s space. His legs felt like iron tumblers and his head rocked with an angry headache. Hopefully, they’d have some whiskey, brandy, or something for a drink. Where had they found someone who looked so much like him? They must’ve scoured London for a look-alike. He was fortunate to have back-up documents and cards but he had to be careful using them. Cash was best now because his name had been in the papers. The murder was a warning. We can get to you anytime we want. And when we do, this is what we’ll do to you. Panic rose up inside his throat again. He stopped just outside the front door, steadied himself, then walked inside.


	14. CHAPTER 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the focus is on the murder mystery. Lucius and Harry do their job and conduct crucial investigations.

Renewal – Chapter 14  
Lucius ambled in to the offices of Lionel Crane & Associates. A confident smile on his face, one hand in his pockets, and the memory of yesterday’s love-making with Hermione created a spirit of assuredness about him. The secretary, Janet Kilcoyne knew him well and ushered him into Lionel’s office. Lucius was his biggest and most prestigious client as he would be for any barrister.   
Lionel, a short, squat man with shoulder-length white hair promptly jumped to attention as Lucius walked in. In the twenty years of their association, Lionel had earned several million galleons for his various services and the trust placed in him. During the Voldemort years, Lionel was one of the few who truly understood Lucius’ torment, and he had arranged for Cissy’s special ward at St. Mungo’s during her many illnesses. The two men shook hands in the way two friends who understood each other did. A firm grasp. An intimate knowledge of each other; no judgments, and no hassles between them. Just the shared grace of two intelligent wizards who had long ago learned to lean on the other, when times dictated the need. Lionel proceeded to sit behind his massive oak desk and Lucius in the brown leather chair opposite. He lit a cigar, and offered one to Lucius who declined.   
“To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” Lionel stared at Lucius from behind half-moon spectacles.   
“A matter of some urgency, and of course, great confidence.” Lucius kept his face in a neutral mask, the one he used when he wanted to ensure there was no mistake about his intentions. “Lionel, are you still in touch with Chambers? I know the two of you have maintained an association for some time.”  
To Lucius’ surprise, Lionel’s face turned dark. His cheeks puffed, his lower lip stuck out and his hazel eyes glared.   
“I have nothing to do with Chambers any longer,” Lionel shouted uncharacteristic for the usually calm barrister. “He’s not the man I thought he was at all.” Lionel lowered his voice as if some Muggle listening device could pick it up. “Between you and I he’s into some nasty business.”   
Lucius leaned forward his hands on his knees. His breathing increased enough to indicate he knew this knowledge to be highly volatile. “Lionel, please, I need to know; what kind of nasty business?”  
Lionel pursed his lips so tight it made his cheeks appear as if they would explode. His white bushy eyebrows rose and he pulled off his spectacles to wipe them on the edge of his waist coast. As he placed them back on the bridge of his nose he spoke; “as an experienced art collector you know that during World War II those Nazis stole artwork from all around Europe. Primarily, they absconded with the art of Jewish families, but they stole from others as well – even churches! Their insatiable greed caused havock in the Muggle art world and even today there are lawsuits over many of these great art works. Five years ago, Chambers had a client – a Jewish witch sought his help over lost paintings from her family. Of course, he assisted her but then he realized there were ways to make millions of galleons and pounds over missing paintings.” Lionel sat back in his chair, crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his chin in the air for emphasis. “The only reason I know this Lucius is because one night over drinks he spilled the story. I told him I’d report him but he laughed outrageously. In fact, he dared me. Said I couldn’t prove a thing and waddled out like the bastard he’s become.”  
“Holy shit!” Lucius exclaimed. “But why? He makes good money, always has.”  
“Oh my dear Lucius, he made more money in that one case than he has in any of his entire career. And, he’s become embroiled in a nasty affair. Met some young chippie and tried to run off with her. The wife found out, of course, and she’s blackmailing him for tons of money. She knows he doesn’t want a nasty divorce, so she’s content to keep siphoning off money from him, and he’s become greedier and greedier. He needs the money and wants the money. He wants it and so he needs it. A vicious cycle.”   
Lucius hung his head between his legs. His breath quickened. He tried, in vain to compose himself. “That fucking bastard,” he shouted. He bound up from the chair, and leapt over to Lionel. He grabbed the aging barrister’s forearms. “Lionel, do you have any idea what this means?” He couldn’t wait for an answer. Lucius’ chest rose and fell in ragged spurts. “Chambers may be involved in murder!”  
“Murder?” Lionel slumped down onto the sides of his chair. His spectacles flopped off the bridge of his nose and onto the desk. The barrister’s lips trembled and his right eye twitched. He covered his mouth with one hand and his green eyes blinked hard. Lionel’s mouth fell open and his lips moved but no words emerged. In short gasps, he finally sputtered; “Wh… no!...how…what?...are you sure?...no….it can’t be…” His jowels shook, the right eye continued to twitch, and he held onto the desk for support. “No! Lucius, please say that’s not true.”  
#  
Marcus Hornby rolled over with a heavy groan and wiped nighttime drool off his chin. He blinked his eyes several times to acclimate to his whereabouts. After a few seconds he recognized the room he’d rented last night; the four poster bed with its blue and white jacquard bed linens, sky blue wing chairs framed a fireplace on the opposite wall, Persian rugs in hues of blue, green and yellow, a stained oak dresser and matching writing desk with a chair in a yellow and blue chintz the same as the window’s drapes.   
He crawled out of bed his eyes puffed and red with a feeling that someone was scratching a knife behind his eyeballs. Marcus tried to focus but the room existed only as a deep blue blur. His legs ploughed forward toward the space he remembered as the bathroom and only sheer luck took him to the right place. He slumped down on the edge of a Jacuzzi tub and dropped his head into his hands. He couldn’t make sense of his situation. Georgie and Renee obviously found and butchered a look¬alike Muggle. The ugly scene bore all the earmarks of Georgie’s violent temper. Renee would have gone along with the nastiness merely to stay alive. But, he truly didn’t know who’d put them up to it.   
The problem now would be where to go. The paintings were safe for now. Marcus knew his former ally would start an in-depth search for them. They both knew the worth of those artworks. He drew in a sharp breath. No other solution presented itself except one. He had to bolt. Someplace far away from all the shit. Australia? Canada? It didn’t matter. The town needed to be small and pretty much off the beaten track. Marcus heaved a sigh. If only he’d managed not to listen when that bastard has talked him into this stupid farce to begin with. 

 

#  
Lucius stepped into the Auror office and uttered a silent ‘thank you’ when he saw Harry at his desk rather than Ernie. Something about the utter need of the young Auror to intimidate reminded him of a part of himself he would rather forget. “Good morning, Auror Potter,” he said with a slight smirk on his face.  
Harry looked up from the messy pile of papers, folders and photographs on his desk and smiled. “Hello Lucius, what brings you here?” He got up to shake the blond wizard’s hand and thought of how times had changed their once dysfunctional relationship.  
“I’ve got some information which I believe might help you.”   
The two sat down and Lucius provided Harry with a thorough rundown on the story of the barrister he once knew as honest and trustworthy. Lucius blew out air when he was done and emitted a light chuckle. “I have to admit that although I’m sorry Chambers is obviously into some nasty business, for once it’s not me!”  
Harry nodded in agreement. “Does Hermione know?”  
Lucius shook his head. “Haven’t had time to tell her, and frankly I’ve got to dash off to the office. I’ve taken off too much time this morning already. “I’ll let her know tonight though.” He got up to leave then turned around. “I really hope this helps, Harry. Jade was a good person, and she deserved better.”  
“As do so many victims,” Harry mused. “But, I’d best get onto this one. By the way, what strategy do you think would work best with this Chambers fellow? I’ve never met the man, so I haven’t got a clue.”  
“Good question. Yes, I think it’s best not to be too heavy handed. Go in with the assumption that perhaps he just got into a bad situation. Chambers may be in some trouble but I assure you he still has very powerful friends. If he even gets a hint that you’re going to try and arrest him, he’ll bolt for sure. You might just lose him. So, go easy on him. Take your time. Just let him think he can help you with the investigation. Does that help?”  
“It’s brilliant,” Harry said. Now he knew exactly what to do. 

#  
Hermione and Sierra sat together enjoying hot cups of coffee and some light pastries after a tedious and tumultuous morning. “I would’ve never guessed one person could do so many things to themselves as that wild witch we saw this morning,” Hermione said.  
“I know!” Sierra sipped her coffee as she thought back to the woman with more bruises on her body from bad spells than anyone she’d ever seen. “She needs to have her wand taken away for a year or two so she can learn how to respect the damn thing.” Sierra popped another piece of a massive chocolate chip cookie into her mouth. “But, there’s nothing like chocolate to ease the pain of a bad situation.   
“True. Lucius says chocolate should be an official food group.” Hermione munched on a chocolate fudge brownie with a bright smile.  
“So, will you be sporting a massive diamond in the near future?” Sierra laughed. “If so, please keep it at home so the rest of us who don’t have a hope in hell of meeting someone like him don’t get too jealous and try to steal it away from you.” She closed her eyes and hummed as she ate the last of her cookie.  
“No! We just got back together and we’re not talking marriage,” Hermione asserted a little too loudly.  
“Hmmph. That’s what you say today. But, I saw the wanton look in that man’s eyes. He adores you. I’ll bet you anything he’s going to ask you to marry him in the not too distant future. And, when he does, please don’t forget your poor, staring friends.” Sierra pleaded Hermione with her eyes as if she was begging for change on the street corner.   
“Oh stop it. Your family isn’t poor.” Hermione sat back in her chair and grinned.  
“Yeah, we do okay. But, we’re not the Malfoys.”  
“Well, it’s his money, not mine.”  
“Sure, sure. When you get married a good part of it will be yours. Shit, you’ll have designer clothes, fabulous jewellery, and you can travel anywhere. I bet he has a yacht. Does he have a yacht. If he does, can I see it?”  
Hermione pushed herself away from the table and started to walk away. “You’re out of control! There’s no yacht, no designer clothes, and no jewels. Get back to the real world, will you?” She kept walking back toward Triage.  
“You say that now. Just wait until the big ring is on that delicate finger of yours. Ah, you’ll be an entirely different person. You’ll be Mistress Malfoy.”  
“Ugh! I’ll be no such thing.” Hermione turned around and gave Sierra a nasty look. Still, she couldn’t help but wonder if a part of her wanted everything Sierra just described. Could she be Mistress Malfoy? A Muggleborn? How would that even work? What would Pureblood society do? Would she have to dress in expensive gowns and go to afternoon tea? Hermione shook her head and pushed the thoughts away as she and Sierra came upon an elderly man in the hallway with part of his leg splinched off which he laid on his lap. Oh the joys of magical medicine!  
#  
Marcus paid up his bill and slipped out of the bed and breakfast as quickly as he could. He was about to jump into his car when a familiar voice sounded behind him.   
“Good morning, Marcus. Now, where would you be off to? Not running away are you?”  
He spun around to see a tall, brown-haired gentleman whom he’d never met in his life. The man stood at least 6’2” and his muscles bulged with muscles on top of them. Every inch of this man seemed to speak power and intimidation. He slammed one of his fists into the open palm of his other hand repeatedly to emphasize his point. Spittle formed on the edges of his lips, and his eyes squinted at Marcus with pure angry energy. “You shouldn’t have run off like that. Now, I’m going to have to fuck you over. And, I hate having to do that so early in the morning.”   
The man advanced on him but Marcus had one advantage. He was closer to the front door than his opponent. He made a dash for it and just managed to pop inside as the door slammed. His ragged breath, eyes wide with terror, and trembling legs caught the attention of everyone in the downstairs area.   
“Are you alright, Mr. Hornby?” Alice Leggot, the co-owner with her husband Bernard, stood opposite him with a bundle of clean towels in her arms.   
“No. There’s a rather strange fellow out there. I don’t know the chap but he seems terribly angry about someone or something.” Marcus dropped down into the nearest chair and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve.  
Alice placed the towels down and scooted to the front door. She opened it a crack and shook her head. “There’s no one there Mr. Hornby? Are you quite alright?”  
He wiped more sweat off his face. “Do you mind watching me to see I get into my care safely?” Marcus realized how ridiculous he sounded. Alice was no more than 5’2” and 100 pounds. Her thin frame, buggy blue eyes, and scraggly black hair would be the only thing that might put someone off, but she could hardly fight them.   
“Oh sure. I’ll watch from the door.”   
Marcus nodded a silent thanks and quickly ran out to his car. The thug, whomever he was, had been scared off, or he was waiting somewhere else. Marcus waved good-bye and drove off. He couldn’t see anyone following him but had no idea if the guy was a wizard or a Muggle, or some other creature. With a renewed determination, he pushed the gas pedal to the floor and set off for the nearest airport.   
#  
Harry walked into the offices of Chambers and Associates full of the knowledge that he was absolutely stepping on Ernie’s toes. But, Ernie was off chasing some other leads in the case, and Harry didn’t want to lose time. He gazed at the opulent office with its expensive Persian carpets in deep reds and golds, heavy red velvet drapes with gold braided ties, walls laden with obviously original and expensive art work, and a large oak desk with an attractive young woman who Harry surmised was the Administrative Assistant.   
“May I help you?” she asked. Her soft, mellifluous sounded almost like a gentle waterfall. “Oh, goodness,” she said suddenly. “You’re Harry Potter.” Her neutral expression morphed into an undisguised attempt to flirt. “You’re so much more handsome than in your photographs,” she said as she batted her lashes and licked her lips.   
“Thanks. I think. I’m here to see Mr. Chambers. Unfortunately, I don’t have an appointment. I know he’s a terribly busy man, but do you think he could give me a few minutes of his time?” Harry used that practiced tone of his. The one he’d used hundreds of times when he needed someone to do something for him. He’d been doing this for years, long before he ever became an Auror. Harry knew he had that talent. The ability to encourage people to give him information and their time. Dumbledore had trained him well at an early age.   
Harry walked in and shook the older barrister’s hand.   
“My word,” Chambers said. He mopped his brow and led Harry to a deep brown leather chair opposite his desk. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Auror Potter?”  
“I’m actually here to discuss the murder of your late client, Ms. Jade Hornby.” Harry leaned back in his chair and assumed a casual pose with one leg crossed over the other.   
“Oh, yes, that was absolutely terrible,” Chambers said his brow heavy with sweat. He mopped himself off again and his puffy face turned grim. His bulbous head bobbed up and down as if a puppeteer had a string to pull on it.   
Harry squinted his eyes just a bit and noticed the deep circles around Marcus’ flabby eyes. “Yes, terrible. So violent. And, just the other day we thought we’d found Marcus dead as well. But, then a strange reality set in.”  
“Oh? What would that be?” Marcus’ bottom lip shook and he continued to wipe his brow from the barrage of sweat on his face.   
“The victim was a Marcus look-alike. Someone went to an extraordinary amount of effort to make it look like Marcus had been murdered. Terrible scene. The man was butchered. Body parts all over the place and they deposited his decapitated head on a chair. I’ve never seen so much blood.”  
Chambers blanched and covered his mouth. He looked like he might vomit. “Why do I need to know these details?” He grabbed onto the sides of his chair for extra support.   
“I know you were a close associate of the Hornby’s and I wonder if you might have any idea who would wish to harm them?” Harry learned forward just a tad to gaze at Chambers’ face a little more closely.   
Chambers shook his head. More sweat flowed. He bit his bottom lip and both eyes darted back and forth as if there might be somewhere in the office he could hide. “Nooooo. I really don’t. Sorry I can’t help you.” He lifted himself off his chair but Harry waved him back down.   
Harry paused as if in deep thought. A way to increase the level of panic in Chambers. His well-honed instincts set off alarm bells in his head. Everything about Chambers – his body movements, the terror in his eyes, and the trembling lip said he was lying. Harry felt secure for the first time in the investigation that here was someone who knew a lot about the Hornby murder. “Mr. Chambers, what do you know about the world of stolen art?”  
Chambers protruded his bottom lip and jutted out his chin. “N…n…nothing. Why would I?”   
“Come now, Mr. Chambers, you had a famous case of a Jewish witch whose family had artwork stolen from them by the Nazis. You helped them recover that artwork.” Harry pushed forward a little bit more and leaned his hands on Chambers’ desk.   
“Oh yes, of course. But, that was the only case I ever had and I’m certainly not an expert on the matter.” His voice shook and his drenched handkerchief had become as wet as his face.   
“Oh, I see. But, there’s something that’s bothering us at the Auror office. Those four paintings bequested to Marcus are worth hundreds of millions of dollars. Where did your client get money like that?” Harry’s voice now assumed a confident, demanding tone.   
“I don’t know.” Chambers responded in a barely audible whisper. “What does it matter?”  
Harry’s instinct was to pounce on Chambers but remembered Lucius’ warning. “Well, it might mean nothing at all. But it’s just a bit odd don’t you think?”  
Marcus exhaled and pursed his lips. “Perhaps. I’m not an art specialist, Mr. Potter. I honestly don’t know that I can help you. I wish I could.”  
“Hmmmm. Well, I’m sorry if I’ve taken up your time today. If you hear of anything you’ll be in touch with me, won’t you?” Harry stood up, offered his hand, and gave Chambers a bright, warm smile.   
“Of course. And, may I say, our community owes you a great debt.” Chambers offered the best ass-kissing tone he could summon.   
Harry simply chuckled. He’d heard it all before. At this point in his life the last word he wanted to hear was Voldemort. That was another lifetime for him. The fear, the running, the battles, and the insecurity. His life had finally become something warm and loving. But, he knew Chambers had lied to him just now. The challenge would be to prove it. He exited the law office and strolled out of the building. Then, he pulled his invisibility cloak out of pocket. Harry stood by the building’s entrance. Less than five minutes later Chambers walked out. His head darted left then right. Both of his eyes looked as if they might pop out of his head and roll on down the sidewalk. He bounded down the street at a quick pace for a man of his size. Harry followed.


	15. CHAPTER 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More mayhem ensues. And it becomes a little bit clearer who's involved in this murder. But can Harry and Ernie find them before they disappear and can't be traced? Lucius and Hermione make a realization.

RENEWAL CHAPTER 15  
Marcus parked his car in the visitor's parking. The small airport didn't have the long distance flights of the main airports like Heathrow and Gatwick, but he could still get away from the region. As he trudged towards the terminal he heard a loud buzz overhead. He turned his eyes upward and saw the thug from the bed and breakfast on a broom just above him. Marcus tried to run. He didn't have far to go but the thug landed and chased after him. It was no contest. Marcus couldn’t outrun the man even if he’d been in top shape which he wasn’t. The man grabbed onto him and dragged him back toward Marcus’ car. Marcus tried to resist but the bastard held on. “Open it,” he spat in a dangerous tone.   
“No!” Marcus felt the man’s nails dig into the side of his neck.  
“Fine, I’ll kill you right here.” The man’s breath smelled like a mixture of beer, fire whiskey, and some other sickening alcohol Marcus couldn’t identify. He stunk of dirt, grime and sweat. His frightful face stuck itself in front of Marcus. Long, red scars and gashes covered his cheeks and forehead. A piece of his nose seemed to be missing on one side, and his right eye was blotched out and smoky grey.   
“Really? There are plenty of Muggles about.”  
“I don't give a shit,,” he sneered.   
It all happened too fast for Marcus to comprehend his last moments on earth.   
“Avada Kadavra,” the thug screeched.   
Marcus went limp in the man’s hands. Once he let go, Marcus’ dead body fell onto the pavement of the parking lot. The thug grabbed his broom and disapparated. 

A young woman, dressed in a navy blue blazer and trousers walked along the parking lot aisle and bumped right into Marcus. Her scream echoed far into the early evening sky.  
#  
Harry followed Chambers for over an hour. He wondered if, in fact, Chambers might have known he was being followed. The elder barrister visited several shops until he stopped, looked around to see if he was being followed then dashed into Hyde Park. The famous Olympic ferris wheel loomed over the park as Chambers hurried on his way towards a quiet area with a slender stream. A tiny corner carved out of the massive public park served Chambers well. He stopped over to slow down his breathing. Then, he clutched at the area near his heart and Harry wondered if a heart attack might be imminent. But, nothing happened.   
Seconds later a muscular man apparated into the park. “Hello Uncle,” he said in a snarly voice. “I’ve done your dirty work,” he sniffed. One of his massive hands dipped into his pant pocket and produced a tiny envelope. He tipped out some white powder and sniffed it up his nose.   
“What the hell is that” Chambers screamed.   
“Muggles call it ‘cocaine’. It’s lovely. Gives me quite a high.”  
“You shouldn’t fool around with that shit,” Chambers warned. “It kills Muggles, and it can kill you.”  
“Don’t think I need to worry. “Now, I did the deed so give me the money you promised.” He held out his fatty hand like a child who wants a bag of candy.   
“How do I know Marcus is dead?”  
The hairs stood up on the back of Harry’s neck. Beads of cold sweat slithered onto his shoulders. He didn’t know what to do. Should he arrest them right then, or should he confront Chambers in his office later? The burly thug appeared to be unstable and unpredictable. Harry had no idea what kinds of spells he might know, or if he would just kill him on the spot.   
“He’s dead cause I say he is, Uncle.” The burly nephew, if that’s who he truly was, taunted Chambers as he poked a pudgy finger into his uncle’s cheek.   
“Stop that!” Chambers swatted him away, but the thug spit on the ground and stuck his face less than an inch away from the older wizard.   
“Give me my fucking money,” he demanded, contorting his face into a ghoulish scowl.   
“Fine, fine. Here’s your money. Chambers pulled a wad of bills out of his pocked and turned them over.” Afterwards he mopped his brow just as he had in his office.  
“It better all be here, or I won’t be happy.”   
“It’s all there, Larry, I promise. Every cent.” Chambers breathed heavy and his skin took on a sickly pallor.   
Larry thumbed through the bills like an impatient child but seemed satisfied. “Good for you that you came through,” he snickered.   
“I said I would. Now, I appreciate what you did but now we’re square.” Chambers began to walk away when Larry grabbed onto his uncle’s waistcoat.  
“Just a second. I’ve murdered for you. How do I know you won’t go blabbing to the Aurors, or those damn Muggle police?” Larry pulled out a cigar, bit off one end, then lit up. For emphasis he blew the smoke in Chambers’ direction.  
“Because I implicate myself that’s why. Now, I need to get back to work. I’ve got a lot to take care of.”  
“Hmph. Fine. But you better keep your fucking mouth shut. Otherwise there’s gonna be trouble.”   
Just as Harry was about to pull off his cloak the two disapparated. “Damn!” he yelled. “I blew it.!”   
#  
Harry landed in the Auror office just in time to see Ernie saunter in. Bugger. Now he had to find a way to explain how he had messed up in the Hornby case. “Hey Ernie,” he said in an attempt to sound more jovial than he felt.   
“Hey Harry, I’ve got some good news. Those two men we heard of, Georgie Boy and Renee? Well, they were lackeys for Marcus Hornby. I found interviewed a bunch of people who used to work for his textile business.” Ernie offered Harry one of his patented “I told you so” expressions in his trademark arrogant tone.   
“That’s fantastic.” Harry dropped into the nearest chair and tried not to appear glum.  
“You okay? Not having a migraine are you?” Ernie temporarily acted rather alarmed.  
“No, Ernie, I’m fine. But I fucked on the investigation today.”  
“How?”  
“You better pull up a chair.”   
Ernie complied and Harry unveiled the whole ugly mess. “So, now I’ve tipped our hand to Chambers and Marcus is probably dead for real this time.” Harry shook his head. “Fuck! I should’ve taken him right then.” Harry steeled himself for the onslaught of Ernie’s usual criticque. It never came.   
“No, Harry, you didn’t screw up,” Ernie spoke in an uncharacterically kind voice. “I would’ve done the same. That thug was unpredictable and violent. Auror policy clearly states that when we’re in an unknown and potentially dangerous situation like that we hang back. Plus, Chambers won’t scarper just like that. He’s a famous barrister.”  
“But, I’ll bet he’s planning on it,” Harry said.  
“Then, let’s go get him.”   
“Yeah, let’s.”   
The two Aurors disapparated together.   
#  
Harry and Ernie ran into the offices of Chambers and Associates. “We need to see Mr. Chambers immediately,” Harry said in that voice he'd used many times to intimidate and get his way.  
The pretty young associate shook her head. “He's not here, Mr. Potter, I mean, Auror Potter. In fact he just sent an owl telling me he's had to go away for personal reasons. Said he'll be gone for several weeks. All of his cases have had to be doled out to the other barristers.”  
“Bugger,” Ernie snorted as he kicked the legs of a nearby chair.   
“Damn convenient,” Harry agreed his green eyes flashing with frustration. Harry wanted to kick more than the legs of a chair but knew this was not a time for temper tantrums. “Any idea where he's gone?”  
The associate shook her head again. “He wasn't specific. In fact, it's not like him at all. He’s never done anything like this,” she whimpered. A few tears pooled at the edge of her eyes.   
“Do you know a nephew of his by the name of Larry?” Harry asked in desperation.   
“You bet I do!” she yelled. “He’s a right bastard too. Always pressing Mr. Chambers for money while he sits on his fat ass and does nothing. Been fired from more jobs than you could possibly imagine. Mr. Chambers always feels sorry for him because Larry’s parents died ten years ago.” Suddenly, she leaned forward and whispered. “If you ask me Larry murdered them. They were found on the living room floor of their home with blank eyes. Just like You Know Who might have done it. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” She vacated the room with a final glare at the two Aurors.   
“That’s interesting,” Ernie said in a quiet tone. “What do you make of all this Harry?”  
“Hmmmm. Well, one thing we know for sure. Larry murdered Marcus. I’ll bet anything Marcus and Chambers were in on murdering Jade. They didn’t do it, of course, but hired someone. Either fat Larry, or Georgie Boy. I doubt that Renee fellow has the stomach for it. Now, Chambers is either terrified, or he’s going somewhere to hide those paintings until all the fuss dies down.”  
“Where the hell would he go?” Ernie leaned against the desk arms folded across his chest.   
Both Aurors looked rather downcast until the assistant returned.  
“Still here? Is there anything else you need?” Her voice still rang with obvious worry.  
“Yes. Would you happen to know if Mr. Chambers has any properties outside of London?” Harry prayed she knew something.   
“Indeed he has. He owns a beautiful three bedroom country house in southern France near Avignon. Never been there myself but he brags about it all the time, how it’s full of expensive antiques and valuable artwork. He goes on and on….”  
“Artwork?” Ernie perked up. “He owns a lot of artwork does he?”  
“Mr. Chambers? Hah! He’s always bragging about that too. Loves to brag about himself and how he’s got a young girlfriend just waiting for him. If you ask me, she’s just in it for the money.” She sat down again and plopped her elbows onto the desk. “Considering all that money he has, he could pay me better.” She scowled for a bit then returned to work shuffling papers around.  
“Thanks. You’ve been a great help.” Harry offered her a bright smile then dragged Ernie out of the office.   
“Feel like a trip to southern France Ernie?” Harry slapped an arm around his colleague’s shoulders.  
“I was just about to suggest that very thing,” Ernie chuckled.   
#  
Lucius lay on the living room sofa intrigued by a murder mystery novel writer Hermione had introduced him to. The writer, American author, Faye Kellerman, had become one of Hermione’s newest passions in her continuing search for great murder mysteries. Lucius found himself completely immersed in the novel on the very first page. He loved the fast-paced writing and thoroughly enjoyed the lead character, Detective Peter Decker, a tall, red-headed fellow who knew how to balance being tough with being very smart. “I like this fellow,” Lucius mused as he sipped wine.   
Hermione padded down the stairs having just flooed in from St. Mungo’s. “Hello darling,” she said brightly with kiss to his nose. “Hah! You love these mystery novels. I thought you would.” She pushed him over and lay beside him her soft brown curls spilling onto his face as she leaned over to kiss him.   
“Hmmmm. Now that’s a greeting I want every day.” Lucius purred.  
Hermione leaned on one elbow and rubbed his chest with her other hand. She snuck her hand inside his sweater and massaged circles on his muscular stomach. Dampness in her knickers increased her desire to shag this man senseless. “You're the sexiest, most masculine man I've ever known,” she practically growled as she pushed herself on top of him.   
Lucius' blue eyes danced with delight. “Always love a witch who tells me how sexy I am, especially when she's about to get fucked.” He traced the line along one of her eyebrows and leaned up to slip his tongue into her mouth. His warm, wet lips were welcome inside her mouth greedy to meet his hungry passion.   
Lucius maneuvered his athletic arms to swiftly pull Hermione's pants down to her knees. He pushed one hand into her cotton knickers and rubbed her clit with vigour. Then, he pulled out his hand and licked his fingers with an impish grin. “Your cunt tastes like liquid honey. Keep dripping for me you delightful witch!”   
Seconds later, Lucius turned the tables and easily pulled himself up and pulled Hermione under him.  
“You just love being on top don't you?” Hermione giggled.  
“I don't give a shit if I'm on top or not, I just love fucking you as much as I possibly can.” With that Lucius guided his cock into Hermione and they met each other's thrusts with eager abandcon. They moaned and yelled as if the world was about to end and finally shared a climax iwith a deep orgasm.   
Lucius and Hermione remained in each other's arms for at least another hour before they could even think of moving. As they walked up the stairs to take a shower Lucius pulled Hermione close. “My love, I think it's time we took the next step.”  
That stopped Hermione cold. “You do?” Her voice quivered.  
“Yes.” Lucius sounded confident and sure. “I want you to move in with me. I think it's time we find out how we are together on a regular basis.” His eyes looked cool and calm.   
Hermione held onto him for support. For a moment she almost lost her balance but Lucius held on tight. “I wasn't expecting that,” she whispered, as she gazed into his face with the knowledge that inexplicably she and Lucius Malfoy had fallen in love.   
“It's not unwelcome is it?” he asked slightly nervous.  
“No, and I'd love to.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped into his arms as her legs swung around his waist.   
They kissed joyously ensconced in mutual rapture.


	16. CHAPTER 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay. Real life has been intruding. Here's a short but meaningful chapter especially for our couple. Harry and Ernie move forward in their investigation.

RENEWAL CHAPTER 16

Harry and Ernie appeared to all as two friends travelling together in southern France. They had donned jeans, t-shirts, sneakers and backpacks with everything they'd need. Their wands were tucked neatly away in a special long pocket inside their jeans. Instead of walking they rented a small car and drove into the romantic city of Avignon. Houses decorated with hanging baskets filled to the brim with French lavender covered the various side streets and laneways. Cafes and restaurants with outdoor patios were filled with afternoon visitors relaxing with a vintage wine and croissants filled with goat cheese. Others treated themselves to traditional French pastries. The sights and smells of the famous southern town offered a welcome respite to the two Aurors. They both knew the trick would be to try and locate Chambers without alerting him to their presence. Neither of them had a clue as to how well-known he was in this part of the world, or for that matter who was wizard and who was Muggle.  
The two Aurors dropped their backpacks down and sat at a lovely patio café. Harry smiled in approval as Ernie ordered them two café lattes and fresh croissants with butter and jam.  
“When did you learn French?” Harry asked as he sipped the delightful coffee.  
“Thing is my Mom’s French. I never really thought about it much, as I learned French at the same time as English. I think it’ll come in handy,” he smiled.  
Harry sliced open his croissant and murmured in approval as he dipped the succulent pastry into his mouth. “I would’ve given anything if my Aunt Petunia could have baked something like this.” He slathered butter and jam on another piece.  
“What were they like, your Muggle family?”  
“That’s a long story. But, for the most part, especially when I was young they treated me like shit. They hated the fact that they’d been saddled with me, and my Aunt thought my Mom was a freak for being a witch. Course she hated my Dad even more.” He sagged a bit as he spoke, and his eyes seem to gloss over with the painful memories.  
Ernie winced then placed his coffee down quietly and leaned in closer. “Harry, that’s awful. Honestly, I didn’t know.”  
Harry bit his bottom lip and sighed. “Not to worry. It’s in the past. We need to focus on how to find this bastard.”  
“Well, let’s get busy. We need to take his photograph around to shops, restaurants, and any other place we can think of. He’s got to be in the area.”  
They paid up and trotted off to find the man they thought just might be responsible for more than just creating an illegal will.  
#  
The self-satisfied smile on Lucius’ face told the story. He watched as Hermione packed up the last of her things she would transfer to his place. As she did, Draco was moving his stuff into the room next to hers. The three of them met up in the narrow hallway.  
“I hope you’re going to like it here,” Hermione said with a touch of trepidation.  
Draco sighed and smiled. “Are you kidding? This is glorious. An entire place to myself. It’s about time I was on my own. I think I’m going to like it here.”  
“You can always come visit if you’re feeling lonely.” Lucius’ tone revealed the slightest bit of concern for Draco. “You’ve been through a lot.”  
Draco slapped his Dad on the shoulder. “I’m fine. Will you stop worrying? Please!” He turned around and went back to his room to continue unpacking.  
From the hallway Hermione and Lucius could see posters of famous Quidditch players going up on the walls, and Draco’s enormous amount of clothes splayed all over the bed and floor. Hermione wrapped her arms around Lucius’ waist. “He’s fine. And we’re not far away. The floo will be open all the time.”  
Lucius stared down at the petite witch. The concern faded from his face. “I know. It’s just a parent never stops being a parent. It doesn’t matter how old your kids get. In some ways, he’ll always be that little boy who laughed with joy when he realized he could make his wand work magic.”  
Hermione laid her head against Lucius’ arm. “That little boy is all grown up now and needs his own space. As do we. Now, let’s get all of this over to your place.”  
“Our place, love.”  
“Right!”  
#  
Several days later Ernie and Harry knew they were no closer to finding Chambers then hen they first arrived in France. The two sat down at yet another patio café and drank yet another latte and ate more pastries.  
Ernie threw his down back onto his plate. “I feel like all we do is drink coffee and eat pastries. I must’ve gained half a stone since we got here and it’s only been two weeks.”  
Harry fanned himself with his napkin. “What’s with this bloody heat wave? Shouldn’t the temperatures be cooler this time of year? I can’t stand this fucking heat!” He gulped down the rest of his coffee and dropped his head onto the table. And, just like that, an old woman, came up to them.  
Ernie thought she looked well over a hundred. Her frail, thin body barely held her up. The few tendrils of white hair sticking to her head bounced about as if they’d been given an electrical charge. Almond-shaped brown eyes stared intensely at the two Aurors. She stuck her cane into Harry’s left leg.  
“You there! You the one looking for Mr. Chambers?” Her fragile voice sounded like a peacock’s shriek.  
“Do you mind not poking me? And who told you we were looking for anyone?”  
Ernie and Harry looked the woman up and down but she stood her ground. “Word gets round sonny. Now, if you want to find him, he’s got a lovely white house that’s 14 km southeast of here. I’ll draw you a little map if you’ve got a pen on you.”  
Harry’s eyes narrowed and a sick feeling stuck in his gut but he pulled out some paper and a pen and watched her draw a very simple map.  
“You’ll find him here.” She pointed to the end of a small road. “It’s a dirt road, but you’ll be alright.”  
“Thank you,” they said, almost in unison.  
With not another word she walked away.  
“What the hell was that?” Ernie said.  
“Either the biggest break in the case, or a not-so clever trap.” Harry stared at Ernie who nodded his head in agreement.  
“Fucking strange,” Ernie whispered to Harry as the two walked off.  
#  
Lucius leaned his head onto the closed palm of his hand. He listened as his fellow Governors on the Board at Hogwarts argued about how the coffers of the school were almost empty given how much repairs and renovations had cost.  
“We simply can’t ask anyone in the community for more money,” one yelled.  
“If we don’t what will happen to the school?”  
“It’ll be fine.” Lucius yelled over all the others. “I’ll see to it.” He saw their faces brighten. Of course, he knew they wanted to ask him for the money but didn’t dare. He’d already saved the school and St. Mungo’s as well as so many other businesses in wizarding England. The community was thriving again due in large part to his efforts.  
“Lucius we simply can’t keep putting this on your shoulders,” McGonagall said in a rather unconvincing tone. Her face told the story. She smiled at him in the way that said; “I know you’ll take care of this.”  
“It’s fine. Now, I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’ve had enough of meetings for one day. Can we please adjourn?’

Everyone agreed and quickly began to disperse. Lucius smiled as he thought of returning home to Hermione, a quiet candlelight dinner, and hopefully some fantastic sex. His fantasy for the coming evening was dashed by the horrid voice of Horace Slughorn.  
“Lucius, so good to see you. Glad you’re back as Head of the Board of Governors.” He slapped Lucius on the back and walked quickly to keep up with the big wizard. “Now that I have your attention, I’ve got some wonderful news for you.”  
Lucius wanted to bolt. He wanted to dash out of the hallway as quickly as he possibly could. The thought of yet another nauseating discussion with how Horace Slughorn could make his life better was turning his stomach. But he could only be his gracious self. “And, what would that be Horace?” He kept his voice calm, but his gut told him this wouldn’t be any fun at all.  
“My niece who’s an absolutely wonderful woman is now a widow. She’s not an extraordinary witch by any means, but she’s capable. And, she’s single! I’d like to arrange a small supper party for the three of us. Shall we say tomorrow evening?’ Horace sounded so hopeful.  
For the first time in years Lucius felt a true sense of pity for the elderly professor. He knew how badly Slughorn wanted to be in his personal circle. Lucius didn’t know if it was the money, the status, or everything combined, but now he knew that this fellow just had no idea when to stop. “Horace, that’s very kind of you but it’s impossible.” He watched Horace’s face fall. A shadow slipped over the two of them and an angry energy crackled about.  
“But why? You’re single and so is she. What’s the problem?” Horace whined in a rather desperate way.  
“Because I’m in a serious relationship, that’s why. In fact, we moved in together just recently.” Lucius spoke this in a matter of fact way even though he knew the news would come as a shock.  
“I never heard anything about that.” Horace shook his head as if Lucius’ private life should be public record.  
“Horace, I’m a private man. But…well…. The news will come out in any case. Ms. Hermione Granger and I are living together.” Lucius steeled himself for the onslaught.  
“That’s preposterous,” Horace yelled. “She’s half your age. Shame on you! Now, my niece would be a much better match. She’s closer to your age, very healthy, and…”  
Lucius hated to be the monster here. He held up his hand and stopped Horace in mid-sentence. “No, Horace. Thank you but I’m not interested. If you feel our relationship is shameful, well, that’s your business. But we care deeply for each other, and that’s all I’m going to say. Good day.” He turned on his heels and left a red-faced Horace standing alone in the hallway just outside the Governor’s Boardroom.  
#  
Harry and Ernie drove along following the map from the elderly woman. Neither of them felt terribly optimistic, but at the moment they had no other choice. Finally, they arrived at the dirt road the woman had described and there at the end was a large, two-story, white house. Round baskets of lavender hung from the various windows which were adorned with white, cotton lace curtains. They drove up to the house and looked at each other.  
“Well,” Harry said in that easy-going way of his, “either this is going to be a breakthrough, or a whole lot of shit’s going to rain down on us today”  
Ernie simply raised his eyebrows and followed Harry to the door.  
Their knocks were answered. Chambers was indeed in the house. To say he looked shocked when he saw the two Aurors was an under-statement. His mouth hung open, his eyes bugged out and his rather portly body shook. “What’re you doing here? How…h…h…how?”  
“How we find you is immaterial,” Ernie spat.  
“Mr. Chambers, you’re under arrest.” Harry stood there arms crossed over his chest his wand in hand.  
“What for?” Chambers demanded spittle forming at the corners of his mouth.  
“As an accessory to the murder of Marcus Hornby. I was there in the park the day you met with your nephew, if he even is your nephew. I heard him admit to the murder and I heard you discuss everything. You’re an accessory to murder, Mr. Chambers, and I suspect a few other things.”  
Chambers shook. His eyes darted from Harry to Ernie and back. He sagged against the door frame and his right eye twitched. “Oh fuck!” he finally screamed. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! What a fucking mess. Listen Mr. Potter, you’ve got the wrong man. I didn’t murder anyone. Yes, I knew my nephew had but he’s dangerous and out of control and…”  
Harry raised his hand to stop the onslaught of excuses. “You can tell us everything in the holding cell.” Ernie and Harry worked quickly to bind his arms and hands magically. They levitated him into the house and called the Auror office in London through the floo. Moments later three other Aurors joined them to assist. “I want this house searched thoroughly,” Harry barked. “I want those paintings and I’m sure they’re here.” He turned his attention back to Chambers. “As for you, you’re coming with us back to London.”  
“N..n..no…no..I can’t. I just can’t. P…p…please don’t do this. I’ve been a famous barrister for years. This will ruin me!” He sobbed as Harry and Ernie sat there and shook their heads.  
“Well, you should’ve thought of that before you stole paintings, and possibly aided and abetted in a murder.” Ernie finally knew that his arrogant tone was right for the situation.  
“I..I…I’ve got information,” Chambers sputtered. “I can help you.” He smiled as if everything would suddenly be alright.  
“We’ll see,” Harry said. “For now, I can’t stand the sight of you.”  
#  
Lucius and Hermione sat sipping a vintage Merlot in front of the fireplace. Each seemed to be lost in their thoughts, and perfectly natural to sit together for long periods without the need to constantly talk. Hermione drank the last of her wine, stood up and held her hand up for Lucius to take. He loved when she took the lead. There had been a number of women who’d come on to Lucius over the years, but from his perspective they’d all had a rather predatory scheming about them. With Hermione it was pure love. He could hear his heart pick up the beats and the adrenalin rush surged through his entire body. Lucius thoroughly enjoyed foreplay as much as he enjoyed sex with Hermione. Her light giggle, the sweet smiles she gave him when she laid her chin on his chest; all sent shivers of erotic joy up and down his spine.  
The two were about to head up the stairs when Draco’s voice popped into the fireplace. “Hello all. You there?”  
Lucius grimaced but got up to respond. “Yes, we’re here. What’s the problem?”  
“Oh, none really. But Hermione’s got a really nosy neighbor to the left of her and she keeps looking at me in a funny way every time she sees me. I wonder if she suspects something.”  
Hermione jumped up to respond. “Draco, that’s Mrs. Wilson. Her husband’s very sick and she’s stuck in the house a lot taking care of him. I offered to help many times and told her I would help her make calls to get her some carers but she always turned me down. I think maybe she’s just sad and lonely. It’s not you. Don’t worry.”  
“Great!” Draco sounded much relieved as he signed off and shrank back from the floo.  
“I have to say talking into a fireplace is one of the stupidest things we do as wizards and witches ever came up with.”  
“Hmmmm. I must say I definitely that little mobile device you bought for me and taught me how to use. Now I can whip it out anytime I like and take naked photos of you!” Lucius smiled, an evil grin on his face.  
“I don’t know about naked, but I’ve got quite the surprise for you tonight.” Hermione’s eyes sparkled and her lips formed an impish smile.  
“What kind of surprise?” Lucius demanded.  
“You’ll see!” Hermione bounded up the stairs and yelled backwards. Give me 15 minutes!  
Lucius chuckled. “That wench! He bounced on his heels until the precise amount of time had elapsed and ran up the stairs faster than he ever had before. As he opened the door, dozens of stars sparkled in the room which had been transformed into a night sky. The bed was gone and in its place a mattress low to the floor with Moroccan style pillows and sheets. Moroccan lanterns hung in the air, each one filled with a deep blue tea light. Finally, Hermione sauntered in. She had blow dried her hair into a sexy do (think: Farah Fawcett), and wore a see-through, black silk body stocking with silver and gold stars printed all over it. She wore gold chandelier earrings and gold sandels.  
In slow, measured steps she glided toward Lucius. She licked her lips which she’d covered in a daring deep red lipstick. In her right hand she held her wand and pointed it at the ceiling. The stars and lanterns spun around each other in a dizzying display of colour and movement. Music now played in the background. Hermione had introduced Lucius to Muggle music, and he especially loved R and B. The Commodores sang “Night Train as Hermione inched closer to Lucius then stopped.  
She cocked her head to one side and gave a half smile. Then, she crooked one finger and beckoned him towards her. She spoke in a throaty whisper; “Now, my love, I’m going to remove all your clothes and lay you on that bed naked, under me, of course. As you lay there, I’m going to dance for you. Feel free to pleasure yourself until I get there.” Before Lucius could even respond Hermione bent forward and undid his trouser zipper with her tongue. She reached inside and eased them down his legs inch by inch. As she did, Lucius groaned, moaned, and yelled “fuck me my witch!” After completely disrobing him, she took him to the bed where he laid down on a massive number of silk pillows. Bowls of grapes, cherries, raspberries, blackberries and other assorted fruits were laid out for him, along with several bottles of his favourite champagne, Moet & Chandon Dom Perignon Charles & Diana at $4,309 a bottle.  
“Night Train” was replaced by a soulful piece of music by an Israeli singer known as Chaim Moshe. Hermione danced, writhed, and gyrated to the music while never taking her eyes off Lucius for one second. She watched him lay there in utter agony, his cock a stiff, raging errection. His face blushed with desire, and blue eyes were half open half closed as he watched her. Long, muscular legs bobbed up and down as he tried to gain some relief but he didn’t want to masturbate. He wanted Hermione.  
Once she’d sufficiently tortured her lover she slipped out of the body suit and straddled him. She bent over and licked cock with abandon. Now Lucius writhed beneath her. “I love when you suck my cock – do it ! Do it!” He continued to shout and moan as Hermione licked up and down the sides and teased his balls with her fingers. When she knew Lucius couldn’t take any more she slid his cock inside of her. They fucked in a wild rhythm of two eager lovers who couldn’t get enough of each other. Lucius turned her over and began to take control. He thrust into her hard and deep. As he pushed his cock harder into Hermione, the sweat poured down his back. His head swayed back and forth. “So fucking hot and wet! I love your cunt!” He screamed. “Such a perfect tight cunt.”  
Finally the two came into their own orgasms. Lucius always waited for Hermione to come furst and then he released himself. As they lay side by side, Lucius cupped Hermione’s ass with his strong hand. “Such a perfect little ass, and such a beautiful cunt! They kissed deep and passionately until they fell asleep together.


	17. CHAPTER 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the conclusion of our mystery. The two lovers are doing well but Hermione faces an odd challenge which humours Lucius. But, Ernie and Harry are now hot on the trail of who murdered Jade Hornby and why. This will conclude in the next chapter, but the end will lead to another mystery that involves our two lovers - Hermione and Lucius. So, story 2 will begin with another strange scenario. Keep reading!

RENEWAL CHPTR 17  
Harry, Ernie and their fellow Aurors had grown increasingly bored with Chambers. Since his arrival he mistakenly believed that everyone would be at his beck and call. As he strolled down the hallway toward Chamber’s cell he could already hear the man bellowing. Harry walked in to find Chambers pacing back and forth, his fat cheeks crimson with anger, his eyes bulged out in fury, and his lips had formed a hard, thin line.   
“This is outrageous, Auror Potter! Outrageous! I demand to be released instantly. Do you hear me?”   
Harry sat down at the small table which had two chairs. The only other furniture in the sparse room was a cot, a night table, and a sink. All prisoners had to be escorted to and from the loo. A hazard of the job. “Well, I would find being in prison outrageous too, but then if I was mixed up in the kinds of shit you’re involved with then I’d expect to get caught sooner or later.   
“I…I…d…d…don’t know what you’re referring to,” Chambers sputtered.   
“Mr. Chambers I’ll give you two choices. You can continue to scream and yell and tell anyone who’ll listen that you’re innocent. Or, you can come clean with the truth. The first will keep you here for thirty days. After that, we transfer you to Azkaban for being an accessory to murder and other crimes. It’s up to you.” Harry sat back in his chair and fixed his eyes on the elderly barrister. Chambers pulled up the other chair and sat down. Harry could see the man had lost weight in the few days he’d been in the cell, but more than that, he was beginning to   
“What do you want from me?” he whispered. To Harry, he sounded like a small child who just couldn’t bear to tell the truth.  
“You know, Mr. Chambers, I’ve dealing with people like you my entire life. In my very first year at Hogwarts my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher allowed himself to become a parasite. At that time Voldemort couldn’t sustain a body of his own, so he lived off others. Professor Quirrell thought he could control Voldemort. Of course he couldn’t and Voldemort took over his body and the professor died.”  
Chambers eyes widened, his lips quivered and he shook a finger in Harry’s face. “How dare you? You compare me to that murderous bastard? I’ll have your job for this!”  
Harry shrugged. “I wasn’t comparing you to Voldemort but to Quirrell. You see you’ve allowed these bastards to be a parasite on you. But now they’ve taken over. They’ve murdered two people. Maybe that wasn’t the intent, but you got those paintings by nefarious means and you damn well know it. Now, come clean, and things will go much easier on you.   
Chambers closed his eyes, his head drooped and he rubbed his palms over his face as if he could wash himself clean. “I didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt. You’ve got to believe me Auror Potter. It wasn’t meant to go like this at all. And, I never murdered anyone. I didn’t. I couldn’t.” Chambers head tipped over and he sobbed. “How did I get into this?” He cried so hard it seemed he might never stop. His face red with tears and sweat only emphasized his large cheeks and nose. He held out his hands in a gesture of prayer. “Please, Auror Potter, you’ve got to believe me.”  
Harry stood up. He took his time pushing his chair back in place. “I’ll arrange for some lunch to be brought in. As for you, Mr. Chambers, I do believe you. I have good instincts with people and my instincts tell me you’re a rat who loves money too much, thought you could cheat on your wife with no consequences, and steal expensive paintings and no one would get hurt. You’re an intelligent man and you’ve been a good barrister. But, you’re a greedy man and now you’ll pay the price. That’s all for today.”   
As Harry made his way out Chambers pleaded. “Auror Potter how long must I stay here?”  
Harry slowly turned around. “You’re joking right? The four paintings you stole are worth hundreds of millions of dollars in the Muggle art world. You know that. That’s why you stole them. I’m still not sure why Jade and Marcus had to die. But, I’ll get there, and I’ll get that nephew of yours too. Trust me! The only question now is do you face prison in the Muggle world, or the wizarding world?” Harry strolled out to the sounds of Chambers screams and sobs.   
#  
Hermione strolled along Diagon Alley. She wore perhaps the brightest smile she’d ever known. A feeling of total peace, calm and joy pervaded her very being. She wanted to grab everyone and hug them and tell them how wonderful it was to be in love. Still, a small part of her knew she would always regret sending her parents away, and losing them was the biggest gap in her life. But, her love of Lucius swept over her and tingled all the nerve endings and she found it almost impossible not to think of him. With the afternoon off she practically danced about the alley until a very familiar voice reached into her sense of happiness and dragged it out of her.   
“Ms. Granger! Oh, Ms. Granger!”  
Hermione knew that voice. She hated it. She’d always hated it. She found it smug, arrogant, pretentious and annoying. The entire year Horace Slughorn had taught at Hogwarts he had courted Harry like some kind of prize thoroughbred horse. For that alone, she couldn’t stand the man. She looked about desperately for a place to duck into. But, she was out in the open and she knew it.   
“Ms. Granger!”  
He was coming closer. Bugger. She didn’t want to talk with him.  
“Ms. Granger!” A tug at the back of her coat. “Ms. Granger, I’ve been calling you.”  
Hermione closed her eyes and counted to five to try and calm herself down. With great reluctance she turned around and there was Slughorn in some horrible coat that looked like it was bought in the 19th century and smelled like it was cleaned at just about the same time. “Oh, Professor Slughorn. I thought I heard someone call my name. How are you? Nice to see you in Diagon Alley. However, I can’t stay and chat. I want to get started on my Christmas shopping.”  
“But it’s only November!” Slughorn stared at her as if she was utterly insane.   
“Yes, but you know me. Super organized. So, I’ve got loads to do and…”  
“Ms. Granger, I need to talk to you about a matter of some importance.” Slughorn spoke to her in ‘teacher mode’. He used ‘that tone’ and Hermione didn’t like it one bit.   
Hermione took in a deep breath. “Don’t bother. Professor, Lucius and I spoke the other night. I honestly don’t care if you don’t approve of our relationship. In fact, it’s really not your business. It’s a private matter between two people. And that’s the end of the matter.” Hermione placed her hands on her hips, and lifted up her chin for emphasis.  
“I see.” Horace looked as if he was about to cry. “Not only do you speak to me as if I’m some sort of lackey, but you disrespect me by not even listening to what I have to say. I’m sorry, Ms. Granger, but you’re not the brilliant witch I remember as a student.” Horace flailed his arms about as if he was trying to catch someone’s attention.   
“I don’t care. It’s my private life, sir. That’s all I’m going to say on the matter. Good day.”  
Hermione left but she knew Horace hadn’t budged. She hated having to speak with him in that tone but she didn’t know what else to do. Horace had stepped over the line and she needed him to know it.   
#  
Harry, Ernie and Chambers sat together prepared to take Chambers’ statement. Neither of the two Aurors knew quite what to expect but they hoped it was the truth. “Now then Mr. Chambers, please be specific about everything and if we have to give you veritaserum to confirm these facts, we will. So, don’t try us.”  
Chambers placed a palm on his bottom lip which quivered. After he had calmed himself he began. “First of all, I want to say unequivocally I never murdered anyone. I never had anyone murdered. That conversation you heard was the after-effect of many things. I learned about stolen art in that famous case I did some years ago. And, yes, I got greedy. I’d never dreamed paintings could be worth so much money. I was Ms. Hornby’s barrister for many years. I never liked the woman. I found her arrogant and rude. In any case, when I found out how easy it was to get hold of Muggle art I decided to build myself a nest egg, so to speak.” He shrugged. “Jade was a means to an end. I sold her the paintings for a fraction of what they were worth because Marcus helped me to get them in the first place. They were still married at the time. When they divorced, I began to get paranoid because I feared Jade would never let them go. The plan was to entice her with a very good amount which would more than reimburse her. But that went bad. And, someone murdered her in the end. Honestly, I don’t know who. As for Marcus, he got greedy too. He wanted to take the paintings away from me and not keep our deal. So, I asked Larry to take care of him. Just scare him off. He didn’t need to kill him. That wasn’t in the plan.”  
Harry and Ernie sat there nodding their heads. The quick quill had done all the work. “So, let me get this straight,” Ernie said in a voice that told Harry he wasn’t buying this story of Chambers. “A few years ago you did a case for Jewish witch whose family had paintings stolen by the Nazis in the 1940’s. Right?”  
Chambers nodded in agreement.  
“Fine. So that’s the first link. Then, you hook on to the fact that Muggle art is worth a fortune. Okay, I’m going to believe you on that score.” Harry and Ernie looked at each other and nodded. So far they were in synch. “Now, you get it into your head to scoff some expensive paintings using magical means. Is that right?”  
Again, Chambers nodded.   
“How?” Ernie demanded.  
“I was able to apparate in and out of galleries without anyone noticing. I disengaged their alarm systems and shrunk the paintings, then put them into my pocket. I disapparated out and no one even knew I’d been there. I did it at night.” The way Chambers spoke it was like he’d gone to a diner for lunch and ordered the blue plate special.   
“Why those four paintings?” Harry asked.  
“I liked them,” Chambers said with a sick smile.   
“Still, I don’t understand how you were able to disarm electrical systems with magic,” Ernie said his voice rising in tone. “You and I both know that magic often won’t work around electricity. So, how did you disengage alarm systems with magic?”  
Suddenly Chambers looked as if he might shrink in on himself. His face was a shadow of angst and fear. He stared from Ernie to Harry and back again. He folded and unfolded his hands. “Auror McMillan, the thing is…”  
“What’s the thing?” Ernie demanded.   
“I used the Imperious curse then obliviated them.” Chambers appeared smaller and smaller as if he was going to disintegrate. “You must understand. The paintings….one of them alone…” His voice sputtered out.   
“Spare me!” Ernie yelled. “You injured Muggles, stole paintings and used the Hornby’s to hide them until you wanted them again. That way, you could convince yourself your hands were clean. He stood up and leaned over Chambers. You disgust me!” Then, he turned to Harry. “Considering there have been Muggle murders and these are Muggle paintings, I say we turn him over to the Muggle authorities.”  
Harry nodded in agreement. “By the way, you disgust me too.”  
#  
Hermione sauntered into the townhouse which she and Lucius called home. There was Lucius sitting in his favourite chair, a glass of wine at his side and ensconced in his latest detective novel. He’d practically become addicted to mystery novels even though he always said the end was obvious to him all along. He looked up, smiled and put the book down. Hermione sat down on his lap and laid her head against his shoulder.   
“What? No sexy kiss hello?”  
Hermione pulled away. “I did something awful today.”  
“Hmmmm. I can’t imagine. Wine?”  
Hermione gave a silent ‘no’. “I yelled at Horace Slughorn in Diagon Alley. He was trying to bring up our relationship again and I didn’t want him to. So, I told him off.”  
“Good for you!” Lucius smiled. “Why’re you so upset?”  
Hermione reached up and touched Lucius’ cheek. “Because I love you so much and his attitude is so ugly. I can’t believe that he’d be so adamant about this.”   
Lucius leaned over and gave Hermione a long, passionate kiss. “Too bad for him. Now then, the best way to deal with this is for me to cart you upstairs and rip off your knickers, then fuck the sweet hell out of you so we can forget the name Horace Slughorn.”   
Hermione giggled as Lucius swept her into his arms and proceeded to carry her up the stairs.  
#  
Harry and Ernie knew they had a hard choice to make. They couldn’t just turn Chambers over to the Muggle authorities as he was. A wizard inside a Muggle prison was unthinkable. Harry exhaled and stood up. “We have to do it Ernie. We have to arrange to have Chambers’ magic drained out of him.”  
Ernie blinked hard. “That hasn’t been done in…centuries.”  
“I know. But we have no choice. He owes the Muggle world for what he’s done.”  
“The shitty thing is we still don’t know who murdered Jade Hornby.”  
“I suspect it was those two bastards Renee and Georgie Boy,” Harry said in a resigned tone.  
“But why? For money? And who paid them? There are still so many unanswered questions.  
“No!” Harry shouted suddenly. “Come on!” He ran down the hallway back toward Chambers’ cell with Ernie shouting and running after him.   
“Harry! What’re you on about?”  
“Just follow my lead.”  
The two Aurors charged into Chambers’ cell and found him exactly the way they’d left him, sagged in the chair with his head down on the table.   
“Mr. Chambers we’re here to offer you a deal,” Harry said in his most authoritative voice.   
Ernie shot Harry a look but knew when to keep his mouth shut.  
Chambers lifted his head. His face was wet with tears, his lips chapped, and his eyes glazed over. “Huh? Wh…wh…what d…d…do you mean, a d..deal?”   
“You give us the information on Jade’s murder and you avoid Muggle prison. But you’ll have to give us those paintings and every cent you earned on them as restitution. You’ll never work as a barrister again and you’ll live under house arrest for at least ten years.”  
“What the fuck kind of deal is that?” he shouted.   
“It’s better than the alternative which would be that we drain you of your magic and turn you over to Muggle authorities. You’ll likely spend 25 years in a Muggle prison and become a complete pariah in the wizarding world. So, which do you prefer?”  
“Neither,” he said.   
“That’s all you’ve got! Now, give us what we want and you can still keep your magic and at least, your home.”  
Chambers closed his eyes and rocked back and forth. “What have I done? He cried. “Yes, yes, of course I will. I must. I have no choice. But you don’t know those two bastards, they’re dangerous, very very dangerous.”  
“Harry murdered Voldemort. Are they more dangerous than him?” Ernie screamed.   
“No! I don’t know. But they’re both very sick men. They came and took the paintings and that’s why I bolted to France. I don’t want to be anywhere near them.”  
“Where would they go?” Harry asked. For the first time he fully believed they would solve this case.   
“I don’t know. And, that’s the honest truth.” Chambers gave Harry and Ernie the look of a truly pitiful man.   
“Did they kill Jade Hornby?” Harry needed to know.   
“I think so. But, I can’t be sure.”  
“Who hired them?” Ernie also felt the excitement of getting close.  
“Her sister. She wanted Jade’s money so badly. Get the sister and you’ll get everything. Now I’ve given you what you want. Let me out of here!” Chambers pleaded.   
“All in good time. If your information turns out to be accurate, then I’ll keep my promise,” Harry said. Then, he and Ernie bolted before Chambers could reply. Out in the hall they put their heads together. “It seems we’re going back to France,” Harry said with confidence.   
“Let’s go!” Ernie replied.   
#  
Once again Ernie and Harry were walking about in France. They donned upscale Muggle attire which made them inconspicuous. Luckily, Jade’s sister had an obvious address and they didn’t need any stealth to track her down. Her apartment was situated in the exclusive area of Trocadéro in the 16th Arrondissement, one of the wealthy neighbourhoods of Paris. Many compared the area to New York’s Upper East Side, or London’s Kensington. The two felt their jaws drop as they stood outside of the Paris apartment where Amber lived.   
“Well, I can see why she wanted this apartment. It must be worth a damn fortune!” Ernie said with a touch of reverence.   
“For sure! Now, we need to be forceful with her but careful. As a witch, we just don’t know what she’s capable of, what kinds of spells she knows, or even if those two bastards are with her.”  
Ernie nodded in agreement and the two buzzed her security system. With Ernie’s excellent French, the story was they were two new legal assistants with Mr. Chambers. They were here because Marcus had arranged for her to receive some of the jewels prior to his murder. They also wanted to check on her to see that she was alright given recent circumstances. To their surprise, Amber herself answered the buzzer and even ushered them into her apartment. Apparently, her greed knew no boundaries.   
Her Paris apartment didn’t disappoint. Decorated in a mixture of expensive antiques and modern furniture, the three bedroom space looked like something out of a decorating magazine. Amber herself wore an outfit by Chanel. “Come on in gentleman. I’d like to get this over with as quickly as possible.” They followed her into the salon and sat down in two of the most comfortable chairs they’d ever encountered.  
“Your home is truly beautiful,” Ernie said in his most gentlemanly tone.   
“Why thank you. I don’t know the two of you. But Chambers always hires the best so I suppose you were at the top of your class. Was it Muggle or Wizarding education?”  
“We did both,” Harry said which was a version of the truth.   
“Now, which jewels has Marcus decided to hand over?” Amber said in a overly greedy voice.   
“First of all,” Ernie said, “Did you know that Marcus was murdered a few days ago?”  
Amber sat up. Her demeanor changed. Her face clouded over, her body went rigid, and her eyes turned cold. “Yes, I heard. Too bad. Although I never liked the man. A Muggle. Never knew what Jade saw in him. In any case, what does this have to do with my jewels?” Once again the obvious greed returned. Amber licked her lips. “Do you have them with you?”  
“No. We have photographs of the jewels to confirm these are the ones you wanted.” Harry hoped this would be sufficient to whet her appetite.   
“Photographs? I want the jewels not bloody photographs.” She shifted eagerly in her seat. “Let me see them!” She held out her hands with a hungry look. “Give me the photographs,” she demanded.  
Harry pulled them out of his leather satchel and handed them over.  
Amber grabbed at them and devoured them with her eyes. As she quickly flipped through the photographs her breath became ragged. She breathed harder. Her legs shook. It was as if a ravenous fever had begun to consume her. “Yes, yes, yes, these are the ones. They should be mine. Mine!” She screamed almost like a woman in the throes of a wild orgasm.   
Harry and Ernie looked at each other with quiet smiles. They were on the right track indeed.


	18. RENEWAL THE END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renewal comes to an end but another mystery begins. Enjoy! And, please review. I would love to have feedback whether it's positive or negative, a writer loves to know what they've done well and what hasn't worked. Thank you for reading.

RENEWAL – THE END   
Hermione and Lucius wrapped themselves around each other. Frenzied, passionate lovemaking had become the norm for them but not this time. They had taken their time, moved slowly with each other. Lucius undressed Hermione bit by bit. Each time he revealed another layer of skin he licked and kissed her with long tender strokes of his tongue. Hermione did the same as she undressed him and they led each other to the bed and made love tenderly. Lucius rubbed his cock over Hermione’s taut, perky breasts and used his fingers to tease her cunt. He tasted her wetness and moaned with pleasure. Hermione rolled over and massaged his muscular shoulders, back and ass. Then she used her fingers to dig deep inside him and bring him to a roaring orgasm. They finally fucked with Lucius on top and Hermione’s slender legs wrapped around his tight hips. As he reached his peak, Lucius closed his eyes and groaned with joy and listened to Hermione do the same.   
“I love you Hermione Jean Granger,” he whispered.  
“I love you Lucius Abraxus Malfoy,” she moaned.  
Together they fell asleep as the snow began to fall over London.   
#  
Harry and Ernie watched with satisfaction as Amber immersed herself in the photographs of the jewels she so obviously desired. “So, these are the right ones?” Harry said in a matter of fact voice.   
Amber stared up at him almost shocked to see someone else in the room. She appeared to be in some sort of trance induced by the desire for these jewels. “Yes,” she said as if she was speaking to her lover. “These are the ones. When can I have them?”  
“As soon as we iron out a few details,” Ernie replied hopeful that her desire would over-ride her fears.  
Amber’s eyes snapped open wide. “What details?” Her lips quivered. “They belong to me,” she said in a predatory voice.  
“Well, we need to clear up one small detail,” Harry said. He got up and paced about. “You see, Amber, we’re still unsure as to who murdered your sister. We know who murdered Marcus though.” He turned and stared at her intently.  
“Why the fuck should I care about that? He was my brother in law and I never liked the bastard.” She got up and went to her well-stocked bar over in the corner near to the dining room. Amber poured herself a glass of white wine but never bothered to offer any to either of her visitors.   
“Because it’s all connected, that’s why,” Harry said now losing his patience with this woman. “You see, Amber, the fact is, Mr. Chambers was involved with the theft of those four paintings, the Muggle paintings that Marcus was supposed to inherit. They were worth hundreds of millions of dollars in the Muggle art world.” He paused to gauge the effect of his words.   
It worked. Amber’s eyes grew steadily larger and that look of sheer desire filled her face. “Hundreds of millions you say? I knew they were valuable but…” She caressed her neck and strolled to the window which offered a stunning view of the 16th Arrondissement. Traditional French architecture mingled with the newer modern structures. Black wrought iron street lamps decorated historic laneways along with golden and ivory rooftops. The famous Musée Marmottan could be seen not too far off. The romance of the ancient city filled the district with its charm, elegance and beauty. Amber stood at the window sipping her wine transfixed by the joy of her chosen home.   
“Yes, hundreds of millions of dollars were involved. And we’re pretty certain that this money was why your sister was brutally murdered.” Ernie’s harsh tone broke through Amber’s trance.   
She turned to face him a quizzical expression on her face. “What’s going on here?” She sounded mildly anxious.   
“The fact is your sister was murdered for those paintings. Chambers stole them and gave them to her for safe-keeping. It was a way of distancing himself from the crime. If he didn’t have them then who could prove he’d ever taken them? Your sister was on the line for them. Unfortunately, she didn’t know how valuable they were either. But, Marcus did and he wanted them. And we think you did too. Which is why you and Marcus hired Georgie Boy and Renee to murder her. Get Jade out of the picture and settle everything between the three of you. We suspect Chambers didn’t know you would stoop to murder but then he did his own dirty work when the time came with Marcus.”  
“Who the hell are you?” Amber screeched.   
Harry and Ernie knew the time had come. Before Amber could do anything they whipped out their wands and subdued her. Amber lay on the floor in tight ropes screaming her head off.   
“How dare you come into my house and pretend to be whoever the hell you are and…”  
“Shut the hell up!” Ernie demanded. “Here’s how it’s going to go. Either you give us the location of your two lackeys or you’re up for the murder of your sister and we’ll find a way to make you an accessory to Marcus’ murder as well.” Both Ernie and Harry still had their wands trained on Amber. She was stuck and she knew it.   
“I didn’t tell them to murder her,” she cried. “Just scare her off. That’s all. But that Georgie Boy is a sick mother fucker. He got all weird and just decided to kill her. I only wanted the jewels that’s all. They should be mine!” She screamed and kicked at the ropes but they didn’t give.   
Ernie and Harry strolled over to the bar and poured themselves each a glass of expensive white wine. They clinked glasses. “Here’s to us, Ernie. We solved the case and here we are in Paris having a glass of wine. Shall we sit on the balcony and enjoy the late evening here in Paris?”  
“Absolutely,” Ernie laughed. “Then, we should go to a very expensive restaurant and have a celebratory dinner.”  
“Without a doubt,” Harry added.   
They sipped their wine slowly and sauntered back into the living room. “So where are Georgie Boy and Renee and the paintings?” Harry asked in a calm tone.   
“The paintings are here in my bedroom.”   
Sure enough they were.   
#  
The next day Ernie, Harry and several French Aurors blasted into a small French apartment and found Georgie Boy and Renee eating lunch as if they didn’t have a care in the world. They were arrested on first degree murder and an array of other charges. The two of them gave up Larry faster than you could say ‘criminal’. Finally, the four of them were put on trial. Larry, Georgie Boy and Renee went to Azkaban, while Amber went to its French equivalent. Only Amber would ever see the outside of a prison again. She never actually murdered anyone and so conspiracy to commit murder was all they could get on her. Amber would spend ten years in prison lose her apartment and all of her belongings. When she would be released she would be poor and homeless, a fact which gave both Ernie and Harry a great sense of joy.   
#  
The heavy snow continued to fall onto the streets, gardens and homes of London. A lone figure stood outside the Chelsea residence of Lucius and Hermione. They stood shrouded in heavy black robes with only the tip of their wand sticking out. In a slow advance they moved toward the front door. “Alohamora”, they said. To their pleasure, the door opened.


End file.
